To Make A Friend: APH 100 Day Challenge
by ninjakat405
Summary: 100 themes dealing with Alfred and Ivan's sudden meeting, and their life's twist and turns through their lives. Rating will go up because of MPreg MUCH later on.
1. Lipbalm

**A/N: **Yeah, I mentioned a few days ago I was going to do hits...so I am!

I'm starting it to day because, as of now, I have 100 days left to spend with my friends, with my family. I have 100 days left to live in my home town. And then I won't live here for the next 6 years. I'll be up in Maine, in the itty bitty town of Machias, going for my Master's in marine biology.

It's actually kind of scary, thinking about it all. I won't have anyone to tell me what to do, or make me food. I'll have no one to take money from. Everything from then on, will be my choices, with no one to really guide me, but myself.

It's scary. But I'm still excited.

And going to college is something special, so, I thought I' do something special with my last few months here! I hope you like it!

Mostly AlfredxIvan based. Other characters are mixed in, but that's either to further the plot, or their relationships. Enjoy.

* * *

Alfred bounced on the balls of his feet, his pointer finger tapping out a frantic beat on his thigh. His other hand was used to roll up the falling sleeve of his sweatshirt. Standing in line, mashed in between two of ,what must have been, one hundred other people was starting to get stifling.

Sky blue eyes flicked to the clock on the wall above the registers. Registers that were miles away.

He turned his gaze away from the clock, a glare from his glasses masking the worry lining his eyes. School was going to start soon - in about ten minutes. He couldn't be late again. He'd lose his class credit and he wanted to graduate next month.

But it felt like the line hadn't moved an inch, the hands ticking in the never ending circle moving too fast.

Alfred glared at the small tube in his hand. The label read lip balm, but he eyes saw the spawn of the devil.

It was all this stupid thing's fault. The reason he was stuck in this, his personal hell, standing so close to the person in front of him he could practically smell the scent of their deodorant and losing his sanity as he lost his high school credits.

If only his younger brother hadn't asked for a stupid tube of lip balm.

Why the hell did Mattie even want some anyway? Lip balm was for, like, girls. You didn't see men put any of this stuff on their lips. Except for Francis. Alfred shivered. But he was creepy and girly anyway, so he didn't count.

What would the cashiers think when he put this item down? If it was a girl up there, they'd either smirk but really laugh outside - only out of politeness - or think he was gay. And, if it was a guy working in whatever register he was unfortunate to get to, they'd laugh outright and call him gay. And there was no other item to hide it under! Maybe if he just snatched a candy bar or that magazine right there, he could-

"I can help the next customer over here."

Alfred snapped out of his panicked thoughts and, wondering where in the world the bazillion other people in line had gone, he swallowed _(Damn you, Mattie. How could you do this to me? Your own brother?_) and stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning, sir", the woman chirped, punching in a few buttons on the cash register.

At least she would only smirk. Out loud.

The cashier pulled out a small plastic bag and placed the stick of lip balm inside. "Will that be all today?"

Alfred hurriedly took the bag and handed over the money, nodding. "Yeah, thanks."

"Have a nice day", she called, beckoning for the next in line.

Alfred shot out of the small store, stuffing the change and receipt into the bag. He wasn't watching where he was going, and didn't notice the shadow until it towered over him.

"Watch out!"

Alfred let out a muffled _oof and his glasses dug into his face as he walked right into the other person._

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching-"

"Icould see that", a heavily accented voice looked up, and up, and up, to meed the pale violet eyes of the man obstructing his path. The purple eyes widened in surprise. "Alfred Jones?"

Alfred gave him a small, uneasy smile. How did he know his name? He was sure he's never even seen this freakishly tall guy before this. And a man with such pale gray hair and an old fashion coat as that, he would have definitely stood out. "Yeah? And who are you?"

The other frowned. "I am Ivan Braginsky."

Oh. Russian. That's what the accent was. The name sounded only vaguely familiar, like he's overheard it in a conversation before.

The Russian's frown deepened. "I am in your physics class? I sit behind you."

There was a guy behind him in physics calls?

By the scowl on Ivan's face, Alfred though voicing that aloud wouldn't be one of his best ideas. So he went for plan B. Lying.

"Oh! Ivan! Hey, man. You don't talk very much in class", _I think_"and you're always the one getting the better grades", _I hope,_"even though I try like crazy!" He grinned.

Ivan watched him, unconvinced, with narrowed eyes and Alfred's smile dimmed as the eyes stayed on him.

"Yeah, well, it was nice catching up and all, but I'm going to be late, so..."

Before Ivan could begin to formulate a response, Alfred stepped around the giant and dashed to his car.

There was a giant Russian sitting behind him in class? Since when? Why hadn't he noticed him before?

He glanced out of his window as he drove out of the parking lot, watching Ivan disappear into the store.


	2. Picture

**A/N: **Chapter two is up! I can't believe I'm actually doing this... But thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm trying to answer everyone's this time around. i'll even do the anonomous ones. So...

Anon- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And I will~

Let's see how long this will last XD I hope I can do this everyday...I don't know how all these other people do it!

* * *

"There", Alfred cried, slamming the stick of lip balm onto his brother's desk. Several kids looked up from their worksheets, handed out by the first period's teacher, drawn by the noise, while many others continued on, already used to the blond's boisterous nature and easily ignoring him. "I hope you're grateful, 'cause it took forever to get and I had to go through a stressful, very creepy situation!"

Matthew's pale face was dusted with pink as the students continued to watch the scene. "W-was it hard to find?" he asked.

Alfred had to lean in close to hear him. He loved his bro, of course he did, but he couldn't say he loved how quiet he always spoke. And his embarrassment wasn't making it any better.

"What? No. The lone just took forever! I thought I was going to be late! But then I literally bumped into this guy, Bragski or Brandsky or something - that's not important - but he was really creepy!"

"Do you mean Braginsky?"

Alfred blinked. "Yeah. I think that's his name. Dude, I didn't even know the giant existed!"

"But doesn't he sit right behind you in physics?"

"That's what he said - hey, wait! How do you know so much about him?"

Matthew shrunk in his seat as he younger brother leaned over the desk. "He helps me with homework sometimes, and he started playing hockey with me a few weeks ago. Don't you remember me telling you I was coming home late because of Ivan?"

"I can never hear anything you say", Alfred told him, innocence shinning in his eyes, "But really? You really hang out with him?" Matthew nodded. "What's the giant like?"

"He's quiet, I guess. He likes to work on his own, but he's very - why don't you find out for yourself?"

"What?"

"Alfred, you just want me to tell you-"

"I can't hear you, bro."

"Alfred!"

"I'm going to the library next period, see what I can get on him."

Matthew watched him go and sighed. "Don't do anything stupid", he whispered.

* * *

Alfred dropped a pile of old yearbooks on an empty library table and pulled a chair over.

He slid the first book on the top of the stack, flipping to the page that held the seniors of the years. Sure enough, on the second page, was a picture of tall Mr. Braginsky, along with the rest of Alfred's class. The second books held the same result; his photo from junior years. But the third book also had him listed as a junior.

_Did he repeat? What? He lost his credits or something? Too man absences, a few cuts, or a fight?_

The trend continued for the fourth book. Ivan was a sophomore. The year was the same when Alfred had been a freshman, and he was confirmed when he found his own photo.

So that was how they ended up in the same classes.

Alfred rooted around in random newspaper clippings from the school's papers, hoping to find a reason why Ivan had stayed back a year. All he found in that year was a gi-normous article about the cross-country team making it to the championships because of a Mr. Feliciano and a favorite teacher had retired.

Okay, so the guy was real about who he said he was, Alfred thought as he walked to his third period class. But that didn't tell him anything about this Braginsky.

It was time for a plan. Plan 'Get to Know This Kid'! And, as Alfred passed the nurse's office just as a girl with a skinned knee walked in, he had the perfect plan.


	3. BandAid

**A/N: **Number three...97 days left...I can do this...ugh, if I'm feeling like this already, how's it going to go the next 97 days! _  
_

These always seem so much longer on my computer...

* * *

_Okay. Step one_, Alfred thought, stopped in front of the door. _Say hello. Right?_

He grinned, hoping it was wide enough and cheerful enough, and not all awkward like he felt, and stepped into the classroom. His eyes flew instinctively to his empty seat, but he forced his gaze past the desk and to the large, pale man behind. He felt his lips settle more smoothly into the smile.

_Step one: Say hello._

Alfred plopped into his chair and turned around. He gave a lazy smile. "Hey, Braginsky."

Ivan's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch as they landed on the blond, surprised. He gave a curt nod. "Privyet, Jones."

"So, you weren't lying about sitting here."

"Nyet. Why would I?"

Alfred shrugged, at a loss for a way to keep the conversation going at Ivan's dismal tone. His gaze flicked to the ground in disappointment before he turned forward once more.

Ivan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Alfred nodded to himself as he faced the front of the class, unaware of the glare boring into his back. Okay, so it hadn't gone as smooth as he'd planned, Alfred admitted to himself, but Ivan hadn't ignored him completely! That was a start, wasn't it?

No matter what, step one of Get to Know That Kid was complete!

Now…for step two. Getting his attention.

He would need the perfect moment.

The chance came when the teacher walked around the room handing out a worksheet on the speed of light.

The idea had come to him the moment he had spotted the skinned knee on the girl. Or, more specifically, the beads of blood dotting the bruised and broken skin.

What better way to get someone's attention than to get injured?

He reached for the paper, snatching it quickly. He couldn't help the small grimace of pain when the paper split the skin of this thumb. He pretended not to notice until the worksheet was on his desk.

"Oh crap, I'm bleeding!" Alfred made a show of clutching the mentioned wounded finger.

Ivan glanced over the blond's shoulder momentarily before going back to his work.

Alfred, disappointed by the reaction, frowned. He turned around. Ivan swallowed a sigh.

"Dude, the paper cut me!"

"I can see that."

"I'm bleeding! Man, it stings so bad", Alfred whined.

Ivan raised a brow at the dot of red hiding under a film of split skin. "It does not look to be as bad as you make it out to be."

"Have you ever had a paper cut? It stings!"

"I have. They sting. A bit."

"It hurts." The American pouted. "Hey, you got a Band-Aid?"

Ivan blinked before muttering a quick, "I can look", and leaned over to fish around in his backpack. He shook his head and pawed through another pocket. His hand returned, a bandage clutched in his grasp.

"Oh, thanks, dude", Alfred said, snatching the Band-Aid from him. "I owe you one!" He flashed a smile.

Ivan nodded.

By the end of the period, Alfred had gotten a lot of work done. Not on his worksheet, of course, but on his plan to get to know the Russian.


	4. Shooting Stars

Alfred huffed and rested his chin in cupped hands, elbows propped up on his knees as he sat on the steps of his front porch. His shiny blue eyes watched a trail of ants march single file across the concrete landing, a childish pout where a smile had been hours before.

His lips were pulled down by the weight of his disappointment. The lack of forward movement in his plan.

Alfred could swear every time he began to turn around, or he said the first vowel Ivan's name, the guy would let out a small sigh. A lot of people had told him that he was annoying. Was Alfred being annoying? Did Alfred annoy Ivan?

He scowled. He was just trying to talk, trying to make a friend.

He glanced at the thin strip of bandage covering his tiny cut.

Was this all that was in store for him, for the two of them? A little Band-Aid? A cut to remind him of all the...well, they hadn't had any times together besides the awkward meeting in the store.

Fine then. Was it going to symbolize all the fun times they would /never/ have? Band-Aids were supposed to hide the ugliness of cuts, and to patch things up. Not rip more.

Then this Band-Aid would be the start of Alfred covering up all the ugliness of not knowing Ivan was in his class! It would resemble the start of him patching up their soon-to-be relationship!

Now, if only Ivan would go along with it all...

Alfred didn't think voicing these thoughts aloud to the violet-eyes man would do any good. And from the reactions of just the first day, he could tell Ivan didn't think becoming friends would be good for his health. Most likely mental health.

Alfred let out a sigh and tilted his head back, content for now to watch the moon chase the sun out of the sky. Purple set in, followed by black, and shadows clawed at the ground, eating up the light and scattering around the earth until the darkness merged and swallowed up the entire land.

Movement caught his eye, and he spotted the flash of light, the golden tail of a falling star. Another one quickly followed its brother.

"Shooting stars. Make a wish."

Alfred turned around to see his younger brother standing behind him, face tilted to follow the paths of the dying lights.

_Oh yeah. _Alfred ran a finger over the plastic wrapped around his thumb. _I don't need anything big, really. But, if there could be something like a bit of help with talking to Ivan, it'd be awesome. Oh, but make it obvious, 'cause you know how bad and slow I am at that stuff, okay? Thanks! _He smiled.

Matthew sat down besides him and took in his brother's glowing face, "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

* * *

Alfred watched out for signs the entire day, come the next morning. He read everything carefully, taking in each word on a newspaper, flyer, and worksheet, to his heart. He even read road signs. But he didn't feel like "Stop Here" was very meaningful. Or positive.

So when he walked into physics class, he didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to start off with a giant speech to Ivan, just blatantly stating he wanted to be friends. But that "Stop Here" sign was speaking to him really strongly right then.

Alfred was quiet. And stayed quiet. He didn't turn around. He waited.

And Ivan was quiet. Ivan didn't acknowledge him.

It frustrated Alfred.

"Hey, Ivan-"

"Jones, I-"

The two of them blinked at each other, their mouths open to say more but waiting for the other.

Alfred looked away first, chuckling lightly. "What was that, big guy?"

"I had a certain thought last night, and I do not know how to ask you." Alfred felt a chill run down his spine. "Would you mind joining me at my table for lunch?"

Alfred didn't know whether to laugh or bow to the heavens. His wish had been heard!

"Of course, Ivan! I'll be there!"


	5. Contract

**A/N****:** So...sorry for the late update least night. I was in New York until late last night and I was tired, so...yeah. But I got it up! HAHA! I'm still rolling! (oh, to you New Yorkers, I've never seen a city bigger than Hartford. So NYC was scaring. And you're crazy taxi drivers cutting off our bus and almost killing me wasn't helping...Nice city though! So big and pretty~)

* * *

Alfred grabbed a lunch tray and walked down the line of food hidden behind glass cases like in buffets. It upset him that, as he waited in the line of paper at the register, there were no burgers today. He'd have to settle for the pizza then.

Ivan wasn't in the lunch line. In fact, Alfred was sure he hadn't seen him at all after physics class. And he had actually been looking out for him for once!

But searching for Ivan now, it wasn't very hard to find him. The entire cafeteria was full of talking, laughing, rowdy students, but on the edges of it all, were a few tables in the corners of the room. That's where he was found. He sat alone. In one of the corners. It made the blond's smile falter as he took a seat across from him.

"Hey man, you wanted me to sit here?"

Ivan regarded him with a quick flick of his eyes in the American's direction before returning to the book and paper in front of him.

"Um, dude?" Alfred waited another minute, but after another moment of being ignored, he switched tactics and began attacking his lunch.

Ivan scribbled a few words onto the paper before sliding it between the pages he had finished reading, and closed the book, placing it back in his backpack. Alfred glanced up from the half-eaten crust of his pizza at the movement. His eyes brightened in anticipation.

Ivan flipped through his folders, pulling one out, and opened it on the table. Alfred watched him pull of a sheet of paper. Purple eyes scanned the handwritten words before sliding it across the table to Alfred.

The blond stuffed the rest of the crust into his mouth and picked it up. "What is this?"

"A contract."

Confusion twisted the younger's face. "A contract? What for? Who's it for"

"For us. Or, more specifically, for you", Ivan told him levelly.

Alfred, on the other hand, panicked. "For me? Why?" Was it a restraining order? Had his wish really not come true? Was this where Ivan would tell him how annoying he was?

"Ever since our coincidental meeting at the store the other day, it seems you are taking every chance you have to talk to me. And I have the feeling you continue to do so for some time."

And this was going where? Alfred couldn't tell if Ivan was angry or frustrated, or what. "Well, yeah. I want us to be friends."

"Mm. Matthew thought as much, based on what I told him."

"You spoke to Mattie?"

"Of course I did. Why does that surprise you? I wanted his opinion on the matter since he is the closest to you, you being brothers and all."

"Why go to him about this?"

Ivan motioned to the paper still in Alfred's hands. "The contract was Matthew's idea. He suggest that if we become...if we wish to get to know each other, it would be best to simple rules. We both know you can get, to put it nicely, carried away with matters such as this."

Alfred turned his eyes back to the paper. "So your solution was to plan out your calling hours and time I could come over?"

"I do now want my phone going off at two in the morning, nor you over my house as soon as school is over with for the day."

"Okay, whatever." _How weird._

"Do you agree?"

"I sign this flimsy thing and then we become friends?"

"You sign it then we get to know each other, da."

"Yeah, same thing. Now gimme a pen."

Alfred scrawled his name in sharp lettersat the bottom of the contract, grinning like a fool. His plan was almost complete! Stage One: Successes! Now he just needed to get to know Ivan and they'd be friends, and stage two and three would be finished as well.

Ivan took the paper back, his stomach knotting at the glint in Alfred's eyes, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	6. Soap Bubbles

**A/N:** Ugh..the weekends are the worst for these..I have work from 7am to 2pm. Bleh. But no school tomorrow! Yay!

So, the conversation here with the machine and spiders, it based of a real conversation with my friend. We were running up a hill, almost done with our route, and my friend was really tired. She was asking where the finish was and I told her it was around the corner. A minute later, she screamed "where's the school!", and I answered with a "it's a long corner!" So, yeah! It was funny at the time...

I'm sentimental, and realized there was a ton I was going to miss about home. And more I wouldn't. So, I'm just randomly going to put them out there. What would I miss? My dog! She's the stupidest thing ever. You tell her to sit and she just looks at you, wagging her tail, but she's such a cute, friendly thing. She's been in my life ever since I started school, and she's seen it through to the end. I'm going to miss her furriness. But, hopefully she'll still be living when I'm really done!

* * *

The first thing Alfred did when he came home was to crash into his brother's room, giving the other a heart attack.

"Jesus, Alfred", Matthew cried (which still sounded too quiet for Alfred to hear him correctly), "don't scare me like that!" The blond had shrieked and jumped out of his chair, not only slashing a line across his homework with his pen, but also scattering his notes about his room.

"But this is important", Alfred insisted. He handed the sheets of paper to his brother, finished gathering them all. He sat on the bed, bouncing with excitement. "I signed that paper thingy!"

"So Ivan really went to the contract idea?"

"Yeah!" The older wrinkled his nose. "But it had a bunch of weird rules and stuff on it, like when I could and couldn't come over, or call him, or whatever."

"Well, those ideas were for him to decide." Matthew turned back to his work.

Alfred hopped off the bed and stood at his brother's shoulder. "Why'd you talk to him?"

"Because he came to me with a question?"

"Yeah, but, it feels weird, like, him asking you about me."

"Ivan and I are friends; we can talk about most things. I'm very close to you, and Ivan wanted to know the best way to handle you. Therefore, he asked me." Matthew sighed at the uncomfortable expression still on Alfred's face. "The dishwasher needs to be loaded and run. Go do that and think about what you're trying to say, alright Al?"

"Yeah, okay. But don't get too lonely, 'cause I'll be back!"

* * *

Alfred hummed to himself as he rinsed a cup out, pausing in his tune only to scratch off a stubborn food particle with a fingernail. He placed the glass happily next between two of its brothers. He smiled despite the boring chore.

Because he was finally getting somewhere! Alfred didn't know why he wanted to be friends with Ivan so much, but he couldn't understand the fact that he had ignored the man for the past four years. He wanted to know the guy he was graduating with.

And even if there really was no reason behind his actions, it still made him happy.

Alfred was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize how much detergent he was pouring into the dishwasher until it splashed onto his shoe.

Well…it wouldn't matter, right? The dishes would extra clean, that's all! Plus, he didn't want to touch the slimy stuff.

With a nervous chuckle, he slid the lid back on the bottle and started the washing process. He wiped his hands and- Oh! Look at the time! There was a football game on! Sweet!

And he didn't come back into the kitchen for another three hours. And when he did, he screamed.

"Al, what's wrong?" he heard Matthew call from his room.

Alfred's eyes widened. Oh no, Mattie couldn't see this. Mattie would get upset and an upset Canadian was the worst thing he could think of.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, Mattie", he shouted back. "N-nothing's wrong. Just…just saw…a…a spider!"

Alfred stared at the waist-high sea of bubbles. He swatted at the foam, struggling to separate the puffs and wade through it.

"OhmyGod", he cried, tripping falling into the foam. He jumped to his fee, spitting out the bubbles coating his tongue. "Ew."

"Alfred?"

"It's a big spider!"

There was a rattle and Alfred's eyes flew to the dishwasher. More soap bubbles spilled from the sides of the machine.

He had to turn it off. Now.

"If I don't make it, Mattie can have all my baseball cards."

Alfred jumped.

His fingers clamped onto the edge of the dishwasher as he fell, the top of it falling down with him. Now open, the machine screamed and shuttered, sputtering out more foam at a rapid pace. Alfred lifted a hand, jamming a finger I\on the stop button.

The dishwasher gave a final choke, and quieted. Alfred sighed in relief.

"What the happened?"

Alfred turned, glasses askew and dripping, to see a gaping, wide-eyed Matthew. "What did you do?"

"Well, um, you see…the spider had rabies?" Matthew glared at him incredulously. The younger blond rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay…um, I guess I didn't know how much soap goes into the thing and…yeah."

Matthew shook his head, leaving the kitchen only to reappear a moment later with a mop. He handed it to Alfred. "Clean it up."

Alfred gave him a sour look before snatching the mop and beginning to wipe up the mess.


	7. Coffee

**A/N: **Why did I decide to put off all my homework until today...

This is complete and utter crack. I have no clue what I was doing with this. But I tried. I did. I have three...six...eight stories to write for my class today...stupid procrastinator that is my mind...

I did what I would miss? What I wouldn't miss then! My family.

It sounds harsh, I know it does, but if you knew my family, you'd understand. It's like Belarus had babies with Germany and America never stopped coming over...All the crazy ones live near me. All the sane ones live in Florida. Or Massachusetts. And my rents are so...controlling. I shouldn't even have a account. If they found out...*shudders* It'll be like Hell rained down and you'd never hear of me again except at my funeral.

But I risk it all for you guys!

Enjoy the randomness. Happy Memorial Day! Thank you soldiers~ If any are even reading this...does it matter if they are not? I think they know, without anyone having to tell them, how amazing all our Armed Forces are, and how much we appreciate them. 'Cause without them, America would be nothing. I love you papa~

* * *

Earlier in the week, Alfred and Ivan had agreed upon beginning their bonding over a cup of coffee. Ivan thought it was too cliché. Alfred had told him that if it worked enough times to become a cliché, it would defiantly work for them. Alfred's grin after that had only earned a sigh and an eye roll.

But, despite the Russian's disagreeing thoughts, Alfred found the silver-haired man already sitting at a small table pressed up against the wall of windows of the tiny coffee shop. Late morning sunlight streamed through the glass, turning his hair white.

There was a ding as Alfred opened the door, making a bell ring. A man at the counter looked up before returning to counting cash in the register.

Alfred sat down at the table. Ivan greeted him with no more than a flick of his eyes in the blond's general direction before returning to the book on the table. Alfred contented himself with watching steam rise from the other's half-empty cup in lazy spirals.

Ivan closed the book a minute later and reached for his coffee. "Good morning, Jones", he greeted after taking a sip.

Alfred grinned to himself. At least he knew one thing about the guy. He liked reading. Though, the books were all in Russian and probably had a bunch of fancy words for how stupid America was because all Russians hated America. Or, at least he concluded. What else would explain why Ivan never let Alfred try and figure out the exotic letters? And plus, why else would you read a book in a different language unless you didn't want anyone else to read it? Oh wait. He knew something else! Ivan was ready when Ivan was ready.

And Alfred guessed Ivan was ready to talk now, and most likely had been from the confusion and annoyance covering the man's features as he sat there, fingers just barely resting on the handle of the mug. While Alfred sat there, mind babbling about the book under the other's arm.

"Jones, I thought we agreed to meet here to talk, not look at each other like zoo animals."

"From the size of you, you could've just escaped the rhino exhibit."

"Excuse me?"

Something dark flashed in his violet irises and Alfred shivered. "Never mind." The cold glint in his eyes as Ivan gave him a very sarcastic agreement made his skin crawl and he fiddled with a spoon, trying to break the gaze. "You know what? I'm gonna get a coffee. I'll be right back."

It was a like a weight was lifted from his chest when he left the table. Alfred shook the feeling off as he walked up to the counter, ordering a simple black coffee.

"Hey, I juts realized something", Alfred said when he sat back down. Ivan glanced up from pouring a sugar in his own cup. "You keep calling me Jones."

"That is your name, da?"

"Well, yeah." He made a face. "But my last name. Alfred's so much cooler than just Jones."

"Jones, I do not know-"

Alfred wagged a finger in front of the other's face, a smirk on his lips. "Call me Alfred."

"Jones. I-". Ivan growled when Alfred interrupted him again.

"You gotta say Alfred!"

"I have never met someone so annoying such as yourself before." The blond watched him hopefully. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Will you stop with that, Alfred?"

"There you go, Braginsky!"

Ivan coughed on his sip of coffee and looked at Alfred incredulously. The younger swallowed the laughter bubbling in his throat.

"You have the insolence to force me to call you Alfred, which I still do not wish to do until I know you better, but then you go on to use my last name? I should have known to ignore you", he muttered.

"You can't ignore this epicness, Braginsky."

"Ivan."

"That sounds like a girl's name. Braginsky's better for a dude."

"It is a lovely name. A Russian name."

"You Russians are weird."

"And you Americans are ruse pigs that never know when to close their sugar-infested mouths."

Alfred blinked, but brushed the comment aside with a smile. "Whatever you say, Ivan."


	8. Legend

**A/N: **Ugh..worst. Day. Ever. My school's yelling at me for a book I never had, I'm probably not going to be graduate over this thing, I'm being forced to go to therapy over my hatred of my family, and there's a thunderstorm and my dog won't stop BARKING.

But your reviews make it better.

*ahem* What shall I miss? Having my own room...I just my own room for Christmas last year, and now I'm losing it! I'll have a roommate and I really hope things don't get awkward...at least we won't have to share a bathroom or anything...

Anyway. Let me know if you can spot all the foreshadowing in this!

* * *

People always say that news travels fast. It always seems that news travels even faster than that in schools. One person overhears something, and they tell a friend. Of course, they have more than one friend, perhaps even a back-up friend, and they explain the same thing with each and every one of them.

And all these friends have their own friends and back-up friends, and even these friends have their own people as well. They meet in classes, lunch rooms, and in the halls every second of every day. Other people are in the classrooms, in the halls, and at least one will overhear a key word or two as they pass by in the halls and the whole thing begins again.

Depending on the kind of news, whether it's the 'Jane Doe got pregnant by John, the man hoe' type of news, or the 'Johnny broke his leg. From that football game? No, they had a fight over a call afterwards' kind, it can take hours, or even days, before the whole school knows.

As for Alfred and Ivan, they were a pregnant student kind of news. The whole student body was whispering about it within a day.

Not one of them could have guessed their friendship could have caused such a commotion. Everyone stopped in the halls to turn and look at the boys, pulled their heads from their lockers, glanced up from texts on their fancy phones. Classrooms would quiet the moment one walked in, and erupt in a fit of maddened gossip as soon as they left.

If someone the news was related about had a great friend, that great friend would put a new rumor out to distract from the news. A good friend would try and put out the correct tale and try their best to quell the old, fearsome one. If they were just a friend, that friend would tell the someone about the news.

Ivan only had one friend, and he dared not even call him a great or even a good friend. And Alfred was just as clueless about the start of the stares as the Russian. But Alfred had a handle or two of friends that somehow put of with his crazy attitude.

Alfred shut his locker after snatching his lunch bag and shoving his heavy schoolbooks inside. His eyebrows slowly came closer together as he caught the whisper of his name followed by Ivan's and a fit of giggles. He shook his head and turned, ready to head for the cafeteria, only to yelp in surprise when he came face-to-face with a red-faced Brit. Not that there was much left under the giant eyebrows he sported just below his hairline.

"What the bloody hell have you been up to", Arthur asked.

"Whoa, I know you're cranky on Tuesday's now that Glee's over, but good morning to you too."

"Don't try to change the subject", the shorter snapped.

"Chill! I wasn't!" Alfred raised his brows at his friend's hard frown and cold green eyes. "Um, what do you think I've been doing?"

"You've been hanging around with that Braginsky kid."

"Well, yeah. He is in my physics class. And Mattie's friends with the guy." He frowned as Arthur's stern expression stayed on his face. "Wait. Do you think…by hanging around-" His mind went back to the girls' gigglings. "Do you think I'm going out with Ivan?"

Arthur's face flushed and he ran a hand through already mussed locks. "After hearing what other people were saying about you two, I came to the conclusion-"

"Is that why everyone's been looking at us weird", he cried.

The Brit nodded. "I suppose the story got out of hand…"

Alfred hesitated. "What story?"

"Francis saw you two at the coffee shop around the corner the other day."

"And that's what he's told everyone?"

"Knowing him, he's most likely added a few…embellishments."

"Dude, that's so gross. No. Me and Braginsky are just friends."

Arthur nodded, his expression uneasy, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I'd rather believe you than that perverse frog any day. I was just worried."

"About what? The rumors?"

Arthur cast him a sidelong glance. "Do you honestly not know?"

"Not know what?"

"Ivan has…a sister. Well, two sisters, but it's the youngest one that's legendary."

Alfred felt a chill run down his spine. "N-no. Ivan's never mentioned any siblings to me. Why? What's up?"

"It's said that she's obsessed with him. Romantically obsessed."

"So what, she wants to…like…marry him?" Arthur nodded and Alfred shivered. "That's disgusting."

The Brit voiced his own agreement. "A lot of the students like to say that she killed his last girlfriend, though one can be sure, since, well, no one's ever seen her." Alfred paled. "I personally don't believe it, but I do believe she's crazy. There's enough stories going around to conclude that much with confidence."

"Do you think…"

"That she'll try something with you? Most definitely. She goes after anyone that wants to get close to him."

Alfred had to lean against the wall of lockers to stay upright, his stomach dropping like a stone to his feet and his legs turning to jelly. He reached out for Arthur, for some kind of comfort, but the other was already walking away, the bell for the start of the next period echoing in the now empty halls.


	9. Impulse

Alfred looked down both sides of the hall before stepping around the corner. His head whipped from side to side once more and he clutched his books to his chest as he scurried down the hall to his next class.

"What in the world are you doing, Al?"

There are two kinds of reactions to fear. The first is to punch. The second is to scream and run like a girl. Alfred responded in the latter.

He jumped a foot in the air, screaming the entire time he whirled to face his brother.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Al?"

"H-hey! Don't scare me!"

"I wasn't trying to. And you're the one sneaking about the school."

"I'm not sneaking! I'm hiding."

Matthew guided him to the edge of the hall. "Hiding from what?"

"Her!"

"'Her.' Who is 'her'?"

Alfred checked over his shoulder before leaning closer to his brother. "Ivan's sister," he whispered.

"Ivan sis- oh! Natalia?"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah. If you mean the psychotic one."

Alfred nodded, his hands shaking. "Dude, did you hear what she did to Ivan's girlfriend?"

Matthew's eyes widened before he paused and let out a breath. "Al, Ivan's never had a girlfriend before. Natalia probably just put the rumor out so no one would touch him. And isn't that just disgusting?"

"W-what if she does that stuff to friends too?"

"Why do you think Ivan had certain days you couldn't come over?" The younger sighed at his brother's surprised expression. "You think Ivan would want you around her?"

"Dude, if she even scares Ivan, she's gotta be terrible."

Matthew shivered. "She is."

* * *

"Ivan," Alfred cried, bursting through the doors to the Russian's house. "I know it's not a day you said I could come over, but I need to ask you something!"

Alfred raised his brows at the dark hallway leading into the heart of the house. He couldn't even hear anything! Stepping away from the house, he didn't see any lights coming from the windows either

"Ivan?"

He jumped as there was a crash, followed by a curse. His fear ebbed when he heard a familiar voice. Though it was speaking Russian.

"Dude, I thought you weren't home." He laughed. "But where else would you be but-" his words ended in a yelp as another voice answered Ivan. A female voice.

Alfred didn't have time to turn around, let alone scream bloody Mary as a shadow appeared in the hall. He had just reached the door when the hand wrapped around his arm. He screamed.

"Alfred! For the love of God, save my eardrums and shut your mouth," Ivan growled.

"I-Ivan?"

The man stared down at him with dark eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I heard this st-story and I-I wanted to ask, but n-no one would tell-"

Ivan waved his blubbering off with a sigh and yanked him down the hall. "No matter. You're here now. Unfortunately. Come. You can meet my sister."

Alfred's legs locked and the color drained from his face. "Noooo!"

Ivan glanced over his shoulder. "No?"

"I don't want to die!"

"How is my sister involved with your death? She is a very nice woman."

"Ivan? Is someone with you?"

"Yes, Katyusha."

"I've never heard of you bringing a friend home before! This is wonderful!" Alfred shrieked as Ivan pushed him into the kitchen. "It's nice to meet you."

The only word left in Alfred's raw throat was a surprised gasp. Where was the freaky face? The bloody knife? The giant boil all witches had on their giant nose?

Instead, there was a tall, short-haired woman, smiling at him. Not to mention her giant chest. No one evil looked that beautiful.

"Katyusha, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is my older sister."

"Y-You're not going to kill me?"

"God, no!" she laughed. "Are you worried about Natalia?"

"Big Brother!"

"Oh, speak of the devil," she sighed. She glanced at Ivan, as pale as the white paint of the kitchen walls.

Alfred felt the room's temperature drop a few degrees and he shivered. Achill ran down his spine when Ivan's name was called.

"Ivan, why did you invite Big Sister over, but not me? I love you more than her! And you do too!"

"Oh God," Alfred choked out. "It's true."

"That she is insane? Da," Ivan muttered.

"I hear your voice Big Brother!"

Ivan swore in Russian and turned in time to dodge a flying hug from Natalia. It looked more like a bat out of Hell.

Natalia turned her icy glare on Alfred. "Who is this? He better not get in the way of our marriage."

Alfred could barely swallow, let alone answer her. A dry, cracky sound came from his lips.

"It does not matter. We are not getting married."

"But we are, Big Brother!" Ivan stepped out of reach of clawed fingers reaching for his hand.

"This… creature must be something to you if you still won't marry me," she growled, stepping over to Alfred. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. "We will go to a restaurant, you will pay, we will eat, and talk. And I will know everything about you before we leave." She pressed up against the blond now.

Alfred thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. Or at least break a rib. "Yes! Just don't kill me!"


	10. Time

**A/N: **There was no note last time! Yeah, I wasn't home until reeeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy late last night, and I didn't want to type at 11pm, so I had my friend upload the chapter, instead of me, at almost midnight. So I guess I'll have to do a good and a bad today!

I'm gonna miss my friends. They're like the chocolate in a s'mores. Not exactly necessary, but they make the dang thing worth it! And some are sweet, some are bitter, but they're all awesome! Just like my friends~

I will not miss my high school. At. ALL. I hate the principal with a passion. And if anyone would like to save 2,000 teenagers from oppression, come talk to me.

Thank you ALL for your reviews! I just hit over 3,000 views because all of you, and it makes me SO HAPPY! So does the view from Iceland ^^ I now have readers from all 5 Nordic countries. I've been waiting forever for Iceland. Whoever you are, you made my month~

* * *

Alfred's eyes jumped from Natalia's face to the steak knife by her arm and back. Her dark blue eyes were cold and watched him with the dark amusement of a lion watching its prey. Her mouth was set in a scowl. Alfred's eyes went back to the knife.

When she spoke, he cringed, expecting fire to spew from her throat. Instead, he winced at the noise, sounding like nails clawing at a chalk board. He shuddered and dragged his gaze away from the sharp utensil.

"Um…what?"

He jumped when her arm twitched closer to the knife and his hands clamped onto the edge of the table to keep from bolting.

"How did you come to meet Big Brother?"

"Um…M-Mattie – I-I mean my b-brother – h-he's friends with Ivan…"

Her eyes narrowed and he wondered what Matthew knew of her. "I know Matthew." Now he wondered what _she_ knew of him.

He swallowed. "A-and we ran i-i-into each other at a store….h-he sits behind m-me in physics…"

"And you just started talking to him one day?"

He nodded. He glanced up, wondering if the restaurant had turned the air on yet.

"Just suddenly?"

He checked the time in the clock hanging on the wall behind the psychotic woman. His heart stopped. Had it really been only ten minutes since they got here? Alfred reluctantly forced his gaze back to Natalia and nodded again.

The food came then, and Alfred felt relief wash over him. He immediately felt more comfortable staring at the burger and fries instead of the stone cold face across from him.

He was halfway through his dinner when he felt a burning sensation on his forehead. He swallowed and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating as he slowly raised his eyes.

Alfred yelped and jumped in his seat, almost knocking it over, when his eyes landed on the cold, unblinking, indigo stare.

_Has she been looking at me the entire time? Oh God I bed she has and- _he spotted the knife, now in her hand _–OhmyGod I'm going to die. _He struggled to take in a breath.

Natalia didn't seem to mind Alfred's panic as she calmly took a bite of her steak. She placed her silverware on her plate.

"I will say this as simply as I can, so your miniscule brain can understand."

_Someone please save me._

"I love my brother very much."

_I'll treat Mattie better; I'll even stop pretending to not notice him when he starts getting annoying. I'll…well, I won't go on a diet but I'll drink diet soda. I will try harder in school You hear that God? Now save me!_

"I will personally make sure nothing happens to him."

_Fine. Kill me. You don't even have to save me._

"You have heard the rumor of the dead girlfriend?" Alfred shuddered and she smiled. It made his skin crawl. "So you have heard? Good. Keep that in mind."

He glanced at the clock again. A half hour. How much longer would this have to go on?

The waiter came over and Natalia ordered desert. She turned back to Alfred when he left with the order and continued with her earlier rant, but the words were lost on him. Alfred was in his own world, where he was anywhere but at that table.


	11. Angel

**A/N: **CLASS DAY WAS AWESOME! We went High Meadows and they had a bunch of bouncy-houses and lazer tag, cotton candy, unlimited food, music, and the works! I had a field day! Get it? Field day? Field...we went to the meadow-oh, forget it.

Something I'll...miss. Let's restart with that. Free time. It's been known that college is extremely tough and there's a lot of work. I don't get a bunch of free time as it is now, so it's going to be much worse in college. Right?

Oh, and, on a side note: It's my dog's birthday! She's twelve~

* * *

Alfred glanced at the wall clock. Natalia growled and his eyes flew back to her face. He swallowed.

They said nothing, just watching each other; Natalia shooting daggers with a frosty, steady gaze and Alfred squirming under its weight, doing everything he could not to look away. Or to look her directly in the eyes. He was afraid of the frozen hell promised in them.

He settled with staring at her nose.

Their desert had been eaten, the plates scrapped clean of cake and ice cream set in front of them, with silverware piled on the ceramics. The bill had been paid, and yet the two continued to sit.

Alfred's eyes slowly crawled to the clock again. They followed the excruciatingly slow path of its hands as they endlessly circled the face. His face fell. A minute.

A minute and a half.

Two minutes.

Two and a half-

He jumped when pain burst in his shin. He winced at Natalia's kick and dragged his eyes to her nose.

_You won't save me. You won't kill me. What else is there? _

Alfred wanted to ask why he was still here; everything was over with: the dinner, the desert, the talking (or more like interrogating). But he felt he would be skinned alive if he voiced it.

_I've promised you more focus, more attention to Matthew, my life. What more do you want from me!_

Natalia's dark blue gaze faltered for a mere second, her steady gaze flicking from Alfred's face to behind him, at the front of the restaurant. The icy glare melted for a mere instant before freezing over again. Alfred noticed, and shivered, not wanting to even think about what the change could have met.

"What are you two still doing here?"

The soft, kind tone soothed Alfred's fear, melting the ice the fear Natalia caused from his heart. He glanced up at Katyusha and even managed a small smile.

"Ivan's been – well, I've been worried about the two of you." Her eyes flicked towards Alfred. "It's been over an hour. I came to make sure Natalia hadn't stabbed you with a fork and thrown you out the back door."

She giggled and Alfred paled. Natalia frowned and her fingers floated over her used fork. Katyusha's mirth ended abruptly.

"I was just leaving Ivan's place and wondered if you would need a ride home, Alfred."

His mouth dropped open. _This better be a freaking obvious sign, God. Because if you're just joshing me, I'm going to take everything I said back. _

"Alf-"

"_Yes!_" The sound that came out of Natalia's mouth, low and rough, made his heart freeze right over with fear. "I-I mean, t-that would be nice, thanks, Katyusha."

She smiled. "Okay then, let's start heading out, alright?" She waited for Alfred to – slowly – stand up from his chair before turning to her sister. "I hope you had a fun time, Natalia. I'll you see when you next visit Ivan". Something dark gleamed in her eyes when she gave her younger sister a smile.

Natalia answered with a snarl.

"You're my freaking hero", Alfred whispered when they passed out of the doors. "No, even better than a hero. Like, an angel!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go as far as that", she smiled. "Natalia just has that…cold feeling about her, and many people don't like to stay around her for long. You've lasted much longer than the others."

"And she didn't throw me out back", Alfred muttered.

"Oh, she doesn't throw them out back." Hr raised an eyebrow at her. "She normally chokes them. Or stabs them. She must like you."

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"Have a nice night, Alfred", Katyusha called as she continued down the street back home.


	12. Sunlight Through the Leaves

**A/N: **Let's see...what do I have for you today...not much, actually. I have 7 days of school left! Um..work was really busy today...I'm making falaffels tonight (whatever those are...), and I really, really want gelato (whatever _that_ is.) I really have no idea what they are, but I want some. Then I'll know!

But that's seriously all that's up. Randomness aside, here's what I won't miss!

McDonald's. Okay, where I'm going, McDonald's is the CLOSEST restaurant that DOESN'T sell anything blueberry related. And the closest fast food place. And it's 45 minutes away. But I don't care, because I think McDonald's is disgusting.

And yes, I'm American. I'm American and I hate fast food. I despise it. I think it tastes gross. But that doesn't mean I don't eat it! I just prefer going to an Applebee's or something than a Wendy's. But Applebee's is expensive and Wendy's is not and I don't make much XD

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Your sister is crazy, man", Alfred said, turning his head to look at Ivan lying besides him. He blew a tall dandelion in front of his face and watched the fuzzy gray seeds float on the light breeze. He grinned when he noticed Ivan's eyes on him.

"My entire family is crazy", Ivan replied.

Alfred plucked a blade of grass from the hill and turned it in his hands before ripping it to pieces. "Katyusha seems pretty sane."

"She is nice. She is like a mother hen, always clucking out worries and warnings." Alfred nodded absently. "Did you know she raised us?"

The blond's eyes left the shredded grass in favor of Ivan's face. "No, I didn't. How come?"

Ivan turned to watch the sky. "That is a story for another day."

"Aw, come on! You can't leave me hanging on a dramatic note like that!" Ivan's jaw tightened and he frowned. After a moment of silence, he sighed and let the pieces of grass fall onto his stomach. He lifted his gaze up to see what Ivan found so interesting. Patches of blue were separated by the green of leaves they laid under, afternoon light filtering through them. "At least you don't have to put up with Natalia as often as her." The other nodded. "Did you know she made me take her out three more times?"

"She came over after every one to tell me how it all went. She said many…interesting things about you, and not in a very nice light either. In the end, she always tells me how much better I am then you."

"What the hell does she say about me? And I'm so much better than you! How could she lie like that?" Ivan glanced at him, a smirk tugging at his lips and Alfred laughed. "I'm so much more fun and laid-back than you."

"Laid back to the point you are lazy and so fun you become risky and reckless."

"At least I'm not a killjoy."

"I just make sure you do not kill yourself when you do something stupid."

"And just when do I do stupid things?"

"All the time", Ivan answered with a laugh.

Alfred smiled. He'd never heard Ivan's laugh before. He could bet that almost no one ever had. But he had a nice laugh. It made Alfred want to hear it more often.

This whole moment was nice. Perfect. Sitting under the bright blue sky in the shade, just talking, it was what Alfred thought friends would look like. What friends were supposed to do.

Friends.

The word sent a warm, glow-y, feeling in his chest.

Was that what they were now? After two weeks, were they friends?

"Alfred?"

"Yeah? What?" He found Ivan sitting up, watching him, and he raised himself on his elbows. "What's up?"

"I have been calling your name."

"Oh. I was thinking."

"About what?"

Alfred grinned. "How awesome tomorrow will be when I come over."

"Since when were you going to come over my house?"

"Since now!"

"Alfred-"

"Oh, don't growl at me", the blond chuckled. "You know you want me over. It'll be so much fun! Plus, tomorrow's one of those days you said I could come over in that contract thing." His eyebrows knotted together at Ivan's shocked expression. "What?"

"I do not know what is more surprising; the fact you actually read something and are following directions, or my sudden agreement to this."

Sky blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Sweet! I get to come over your place! I'll see you at school on Monday!"


	13. Power Outage

**A/N: **This is so short! I'm sorry guys! But the next one should be longer!

Let's see...what I'll miss. Apple Fritters. If any of you know, here in my itty bitty town, we have what's called the Apple Harvest Festival. There's rides, games, stores, and, most importantly, apple fritters. Basically, deep fried balls of dough stashed with bits of apple and tons and tons of sugar and cinnamon. They. Are. So. Awesome.

And I'll be in school when this is going on! But, the itty bitty town I'm going to for college has a blueberry festival. But there won't be apple fritters..I;m going to go through withdrawal...

* * *

"Go, go, go!" America screamed and jumped, almost falling off the couch. He leaned forward in his seat, tongue sticking out of thin lips in concentration and eyes staring, unblinkingly, at the television as he fingers slammed on control buttons at a rapid pace. He jerked the controller with a shriek when a pale, skinny, form jumped across the screen.

"Ivan", he whined, the screen going red and the words 'Game Over' scrolling across the screen in large black letters. He gave the Russian an accusatory glance from the corner of his eyes and pouted.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You made us lose!"

"I believe you just pressed buttons randomly and screamed over and over. I think you made me lose my hearing along with the game."

"At least I was pressing buttons", the blond muttered.

"I was strategizing!"

"Your strategizing took to long."

Ivan gave a dramatic sigh. "You random pressing of buttons made us lose."

"This game is stupid anyway." Alfred pouted and tossed the remote away. Ivan chuckled and shook his head. The other turned to face him. "What? What's so funny?"

"Just you, comrade. You are very amusing."

The blond beamed. "I'll take that as a compliment." He jerked his thumb at Ivan's kitchen. "I bet all your other video games suck too, so you want something? You hungry?"

"Just try not to make a mess. You will not clean it up and I do not want to see the horror you turn my house into when you are finished. I most definitely do not want to clean up whatever beast you cook."

Alfred laughed. "You know me so well."

He padded into the kitchen and began searching through cabinets and raiding the fridge. His nose wrinkled at all the foods. The labels were mostly in Russian. At least he could figure out the milk, eggs, and bread.

He pulled his head out of the fridge when the lights flickered. He glanced at the ceiling lights and frowned when they dimmed. Maybe the bulbs were going out?

Alfred pulled a chair under the lights and climbed up. He tapped the bulb; it wasn't that hot to the touch. He took one in his fingers lightly, turning it…

And jumped when the whole house went dark.


	14. Eyes

**A/N: **I liked writing this one! I really did! I have a bunch of these mini arcs planned out, actually! And thank you all for the awesome reviews! It makes this all worthwhile~

Two weeks man...two long weeks...I can't believe how far I've actually gone in this. I have six more days of school. SIX! I'm going to go crazy...

Okay. I will not miss the weather here...sure, Maine's all cold and stuff, but the stuff is so unpredictable here. I think it rains here in New England more than actual England...actually, today, it rained for a bit, got really hot, started POURING, drizzled, cleared up, and then rained again...not it's cloudy, but there's more rain on the way. I think Mother Nature's PMSing...

* * *

Alfred shivered and he ran his hands along arms covered in goose bumps. He peeked his head out of the kitchen. The light from the television in the living room was gone and, from where he could tell, nothing was on in the rooms before there. The hall was pitch black.

"Ivan?"

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise at the silence that answered him. A low kneeing sound passed through his tight throat.

"Ivan", he whined. "Seriously dude, this isn't funny." Alfred wished he sounded more serious and demanding than the high-pitched voice panic was causing. He swallowed another high-octave yell. "J-just turn on the freaking lights already!"

Alfred was met with a wall of blackness with only the wind whistling outside to keep him company. He gingerly took a small step into the hall. Nothing had jumped out at him, no screaming zombies or shrieking banshees, and he took this as a positive sign. He took another step out of the kitchen.

"Now, if I was a flashlight, where would I be?" he whispered to himself. Knowing Ivan, he'd probably stash one in the most unusual place ever. Like a bookshelf, or under the bed.

Alfred turned and dashed back into the kitchen and ripped open the doors to the cabinet under the sink.

"Damn."

There were bottles of dish and hand soap, cleaning supplies – cat food? – trash bags, and even a large pot, but no flashlights. He tore through the rest of the doors and even the drawers, but with similar results. Food, bags, cans, but no lights. Not even a single match.

With a sigh, Alfred turned back to the black abyss of the hall and mustered the courage to leave the relative of the kitchen and search around the rest of the house.

How Ivan did not find him, Alfred couldn't even begin to guess. The blond screamed at every turn and smashed into anything that was in his direct path. By the time he did manage to find a flashlight a half an hour later (and in the garage, next to the rakes and shovels no less! Ivan really was a weird guy…), giant black and blue splotches covered his legs from the knees down.

It was time for round two of the scavenger hunt: Finding Ivan.

If Alfred thought the garage was scary in the dark, it was absolutely terrifying in the dim lighting of the flashlight. The meager beam cast shifting shadows clawing at the walls and left the rest of the unknown in gloom.

It sent shivers through Alfred's being.

"Okay, okay. Everything's going to be okay", he muttered to himself. His feet shuffled forward as he continued his montage. "Ivan's lost and you're a hero. You need to find him and save him from whatever ugly beastie did this."

There was a sudden thump and Alfred cringed. He lost his grip on the flashlight and he juggled it in his hands before holding onto it tightly. It slipped through his fingers and he rubbed his clammy palms on his jeans.

When he looked up again, a pair of vibrant violet orbs stared back at him.

Alfred didn't have the breath to scream. All the air left his lungs in one gush of a surprised gasp and he dropped the light.

The light winked out.

Alfred screamed.

A growl rumbled out of the monster and he screamed louder.

"Alfred! I swear to God, if you do not shut up, I will staple your lips closed!"

The blond opened his eyes to find Ivan standing in front of him, fingers on the garage light switch, his other hand holding a screwdriver.

"Oh my God man, it's so good to see you!" Before he knew it, his arms were around the giant Russian.

Ivan yanked him off, a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. "I cannot leave you for one moment, can I?"

"Who would want to, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes at the smile. "I can think of several reasons."


	15. Fallen Leaves

**A/N: **These are starting to get easier and easier! It's awesome.

So...what will I miss now...hmmmmm...my love! Yeah...they're staying here while I'm leaving...so sad, right! But, we're working it out...I hope it goes well...I don't know how well semi-long distance relationships will go...but we'll find out, won't we? Plus, we still have all summer!

Oh! Expect a new parody next week! It will definitely be "Llamas with Hats". And I'm working on a story with my love as well! That should be out sometime next month as well!

* * *

It had been one month since Alfred realized there was a freaky, tall Russian in his school, in his class. One month since that extremely weird morning on that fateful day. The day of their chance encounter in the supermarket.

One month since the two of them had become friends.

On this day, it was exactly one month.

And on this day, Alfred was ready to plan something awesome. Something do big and flashy, just plain fun, that Ivan would remember why he even started hanging out with this loud-mouthed idiot. He'd even got a present for him! In his pockets were $10 gift certificates to every restaurant in the town except for McDonald's. Or Burger King and Wendy's. Because Alfred was told that all fast food places were disgusting. But he was never informed which places were good.

As Alfred stepped up to Ivan's front door, his smile wavered as he remembered to pray at the last second for the absence of Natalia.

The bell was rung. The door was knocked, pounded, and, eventually, kicked. The windows ere peeked through.

No lights were on, no shadows passed in front of closed curtains, and no one answered the door.

He was just about to give up and go home when he heard a very heavily accented voice call his name. Alfred turned to find a confused Russian in the driveway. The blond bounded down the steps to meet him.

"For a second, I thought you weren't home", Alfred chuckled. "I was ready to come back later."

"What are you doing here?"

"Always straight to the point. You're no fun." Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets and produced two over-flowing handfuls of gift cards. "I got you these!"

"Gift certificates?" Ivan asked, picking one up at random and flipping it over. "Why? And so many?"

"Because it's been a month! A month since we've become friends", Alfred clarified at the other's shocked expression. "And I know you hate fast food places, but you never told me which ones you did, so I got one for every single place! They're presents!"

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. "You are acting like a schoolboy in love, Alfred, getting gifts for such a domestic reason."

The American's ears turned red.

One corner of Ivan's lips turned up. "Here. I shall get you a present as well. " He disappeared into the garage and returned a moment later with two rakes. He tossed one to Alfred.

"What's this?"

"It is a rake."

"Yeah, but why?"

"You can help me with the leaves that have fallen."

"Aw, dude, no way!"

"Happy anniversary, comrade."

* * *

"Alfred." The blond deliberately looked away. "Alfred." He crossed his arms and left the rake where it lay, resting against a bare tree. "_Alfred_."

"What!"

Ivan rested his chin on hands folded over the top of his rake. He watched the American with steely eyes. "Either you pick up that rake, or go home."

Alfred tore his gaze away and snatched the rake up with a muttered curse. He slapped a line of leaves into a messy pile. "This is the worst present ever, just to let you know."

"I could have you doing this by yourself."

"You yelled at me for raking wrong – whatever the hell that means – and you want me to do it by myself?

Ivan glanced away in a moment of thought. "Natalia could be here."

The other growled. "Fine. But just know that I'm doing this against my will. It's child labor."

"You are eighteen and I am only a few years older." Alfred shot him an icy glare. "Still, your complaint is duly noted."

"But you won't do anything about it."

"Da." Ivan flinched when a pile of leaves was thrown at his turned back. He whipped around to meet sparkling blue eyes and had another handful of them thrown at his face.

"Take that, Commie!"

"I am not a Commu-" Another round of fallen leaves. "Al-" One fell into his open mouth.

Ivan spat it out as Alfred fell to his knees, laughing madly. The Russian growled and grabbed an armful from his pile before stalking over to him. He dumped them on the blond. When he opened his mouth the protest, he shoved a fistful more into his parted lips.

"That should keep you quiet for a bit. Now work or I will take the cards and I will not bring you along."


	16. Socks

**A/N: **This one is short...I know. But it's funny! Well, all of them are pretty funny. My friend came up with the idea for this one! Thank you Momo~

And, because my friends are the craziest people ever, they claim that this is how the Cold War started. And, I believe it! No wonder it's called the COLD War.

Oh jeez...what will I miss? My house. It's going to be weird, sharing a space with a roomate. I mean, I've lived in this one place for 17 years! And my parents are thinking of moving since my sister is leaving the state in 2 years. (I have a twin. She's just going to a community college to get all the boring classes out of the way). And I like my house! It's not ginormous, but it's big enough! And at least I know where everything is...

* * *

Ivan's frown deepened as his eyes continued to look upon the mess on his floor. Despite the early morning light that was dimly filtering through closed curtains, the clutter of markers, a baseball bat, several books, and paper could be seen strewn about. Tiredness had won out over the compulsion to clean it up last night, and he sighed as he took in how much time he had before school.

This job required tea.

Ivan stood up from his bed, calmly pulling the sheets up and readjusting the pillows to make it neat before padding over to his closet. He shifted through the clothes, pulling out a white t-shirt, pants, and his usual overcoat on top. Everything was set except for one article of clothing.

Socks.

He dug through the bottom of the closet, checked under the bed, and peered down the hall. But there were no socks in sight.

Ivan glared at the tile that marked where the hall ended and the kitchen began at the other end of the house. In the kitchen was the water heater, but tiles covered the floor. And it was cold tiling. Especially in the mornings. Ivan could claim he was brave, but even he wouldn't risk walking across that in bare feet.

Where had Alfred been yesterday? Everything could be traced back to him. They had come inside after they were done raking the yard (_hours_ later). They had eaten lunch and Alfred had taken over the television to watch a football game. And then?

Then they had gone into the guest room because one of the commercials had given the blond the great idea to create-

Ivan stormed into the empty across the hall and his jaw dropped despite already knowing what would greet him at the door.

Giant googly eyes, fuzzy pipe cleaners, markers, and colored paper were stacked next to a heap of wrinkled, no longer white, socks.

Ivan picked up one of the wounded objects and groaned. Two eyes were placed in the middle of the sock, above a sharpied red mouth. Other colors were scribbled across the white fabric and several cut pieces of yellow pipe cleaners served as hair on top. The rest pf the articles of clothing showed similar mistreatment.

Ivan stepped out, crestfallen, and turned to the kitchen. There wasn't much else to do now. He never was the kind of man for fuzzy slippers.

Steeling himself, he grit his teeth and headed to the tiled room.


	17. PETITION!

**A/N: **Yes, this isn't really a chapter, but, I recently found this, and I need to get the word out guys. For those of who who agree, re-post this. I give you all - whoever is reading this - to re-post this on stories, forums, or your profile. Anywhere where anyone can see it. The original petition was created by Psudocode_Samurai. Go look the full version up on her's. It would really help, because it explains more and adds some options to the monitors of .

Thank you for your signatures and your time.

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

GothKat2SlashFan

APH1168kittens

Gilly B.

Ninjakat405


	18. Tea

**A/N: **I'm tired guys...that's all really. I only have to take one final so far, as long as I can get my physics grade up to an A within the next 3 days...heh...does anyone know how to build an electromagnetic motor using a paperclip?

Okay. What am I NOT going to miss? Well, there's three cemeteries on my street. THREE. I do not walk down my street because it's creepy. You ever seen that movie "A Haunting in Connecticut"? That happened down my street. Yeah. (And that whole movie was unreal. If you want the real story, google it, or talk to me. It's not as dramatic, but it's still creepy). So I won't be missing any of those cemeteries. One is from, like, the Revolutionary War era, another one is fairly new, late 1800's, and the third...it's a REEEAAAALLLLYYY old thing. It scares the crap out of me. It's just a tiny grove with a few boulders and trees, and you can't even read the engravings anymore. But it's tiny and even older than the Rev. War one. That's old! (I found a hand sticking out of one of the graves there once...* shivers*)

* * *

Alfred's eyes rested on Ivan's stone cold face briefly before seeking the comfort of something softer and warmer. Like Lilly's small, round face next to her. Though he made sure not to look openly so he didn't evoke the wrath of her older brother. His mouth twitched down in a grim smile What was worse: Ivan's dark mood, where he could practically feel his anger seeping off him in waves of chilliness, or a Vash's threats and guns?

"Hey, uh, Ivan. You don't look so good", Alfred told him slowly. He turned halfway in his seat, but didn't look at the Russian fully. He could already see enough of the frozen purple eyes, clenched jaw, and stiff frame.

"I do not feel good", he ground out.

The blond blinked in surprise. "What? Really? How come? You sick or something?" He turned a bit more.

"Because I had to search my entire house for one pair of clean, non-animal or personified sock, and could not."

"We used all of them?" His cackle was cut off abruptly at Ivan's heavy gaze.

"I had to go barefoot on a cold tiled floor-" A sharp intake of breath and another glare. "-all to get a simple cup of tea, that, when made, turned out to be coffee instead."

"That's rough, man."

Ivan growled. "It was all caused by you. I did not even have the time to clean up the mess _you_ made and I had to rush here."

Alfred raised his hands. "Hay. I'll admit to making the sock puppets, and you helped a bit with that mess in your room, but I didn't switch the coffee and the tea. I don't even touch tea. Ask Arthur." Ivan's eyes stayed on him, unwavering. Alfred squirmed. "I'm serious! I didn't!"

Ivan let out a breath. "Though I can believe you are childish enough to create characters out of something as simple as socks, and playing a petty prank such as this is as childish, I also think you too simple-minded to some up with something as switching the two."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. "I'm clever and smart! Maybe not as smart as you, but I still get high B's in this class. And this class is hard!"

"You always like to interrupt at the worst of times, Alfred", he said, giving him a level look. "You never let me finish."

"Was it more about my stupidity?"

"Nyet."

"Oh. Fine. Talk on."

"Spaceeba. I was going to say that, yes, you are stupid enough not to switch-"

"You said you weren't going to-"

"I was re-connecting the two thoughts!"

"But you said", Alfred whined. He shrank back in fear at the fire in Ivan's eyes and oh, dear Lord what the hell was he chanting under his breath- "Alright! Continue!" As long as the dude stopped summoning the devil or whatever.

"Stupidity, yes." Hr gave Alfred a pointed a look and the blond settled for a short huff. "But I alos believe you to be too kind to do something such as that."

"Aw, dude! Thanks!" He grinned. "I love you to, ya big brute."

"I never said I loved you."

"But you meant it! It's all in the fine print." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Between the tines? Oh, forget it. Yeah, I didn't do it, and I'm glad you think so highly of me. I guess I can't pull that one on you now though, huh?"


	19. Costume

**A/N: **I'm running out of ideas of what I will and will not miss...There's really nothing much here TO miss...since there's actually nothing HERE.

Halloween is coming early this year guys! XD

They were playing a Christmas song on TV last night, and I was extremely confused. It's not even July yet!

This one is very short. I'm sorry. But it's still awesome. AND I'm still updating every day!

* * *

Ivan's first reaction when he opened the door was to punch whatever the hell was on his front steps. After hearing Alfred's voice come from the blotchy paint job covering the face in dark greens, blacks, and light gray, he still wanted to punch the thing in front of his house. His second reaction was to shriek when he finally took in what Alfred was wearing.

"W-what is that?" Ivan's voice wavered as he struggled to force down the scream bubbling in his chest. He let Alfred in and made sure to keep his eyes from drifting towards the mess of dripping red and paint and that _something _protruding from his arm.

"You like?"

"No, not really." He turned to glance at the blond whirling in a circle to show off.

"It's my Halloween costume!"

"Halloween?"

Alfred's jaw dropped. "Did you really just ask that? You don't know what Halloween is? You mean, you really don't know about dressing up in scary stuff and getting free candy?" His eyes widened as the other shook his head, silver hair brushing over wary violet eyes. "How long have you been here for?"

"A few years", the Russian admitted.

"You've been here for years and you've never gone out for Halloween?" the blond gasped. "That's crazy!"

"You are the crazy one if you want to walk around looking like…that and getting candy from strangers. And I do not see how looking like a monster would be much fun-"

"But free candy!"

"And candy is all sugar and fat."

"It's what makes it good, though! Come one, we're going out this year."

"What?" He tried to tug his arm out of Alfred's grasp, but the American was surprisingly strong from his thin stature. "Where are we going?"

"To the costume store! We're going to make you into a zombie!"

Ivan dug his heels into the carpet and stopped Alfred from moving any closer to the front door. "A zombie?" His voice was full of distaste.

Alfred gestured to his own costume. "I'm a zombie _hunter_! I hunt _zombies_. I got the camo painting, the sirty clothes, and everything! Everything but a zombie to hunt."

"And I am going to be you zombie?"

"Yup!"

"That is disgusting."

"We'll be so scary and everything!"

"And disgusting."

"Sure, but at least it'll be fun."

Ivan grimaced, "I have the feeling that you will be enjoying this much more than I will."


	20. Oversized Tshirt

**A/N: **Meh...I'll let you know when I find some stuff to miss/not miss.

I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow's chapter early. My co-worker got sick and now I have to work double-shifts DX Today was terribly busy already! I can't even walk up the stairs without my legs complaining to me (I'm a busgirl at a diner...it's a lot harder than it seems...getting drinks, cleaning tables, trying to steal milk from other tables because we run of the damn containers WAY too fast...).

But some British family came in today! Although, I don't know why they'd want to come to America, or even CT as it matters...we have a theme park. That's about all we got. And after an hour, even that get's boring. But, I think it's genetically programmed in American DNA to fall in love with British accents. As soon as the guy was like "You have tea; do you have English tea?" I was like already starting to think like, "No, but I'll go get some if it means I can hear you talk more." XD

Oh, and if anyone would like to do a 100-day challenge, but you don't like Kimchibowl's one, I'll give you the list I'm using. It's actually one we had to do for homework in my writing class XD One story for each day of the semester...

More Halloween guys!

* * *

"What size are you in?"

Ivan blinked, brought back from his staring contest with the rows upon rows of racks, each holding an innumerable amount of clothes. "What?"

Alfred straightened from his bent position, where he had been trying to estimate Ivan's girth. "I asked what size you're in. For clothes. A T-shirt. Like, an extra extra large?"

Ivan frowned. "I am not fat, Alfred-"

"Just big boned, I know, I know. You said it a hundred times on the ride here."

"Because you continuously made fat jokes!"

"I never said anything that had to do with you! Cool your beans, bro. I was just making jokes."

Ivan muttered a response in Russian that left Alfred wondering what he was being called as he watched him sidle over a rack of shirts.

"Yes, I am an extra extra large", Ivan answered a minute later, looking away.

"It's because you so freaking tall, right?" Alfred said, prodding the other with his elbow.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Da."

"Are all of you Commies giants", the blond continued, rifling through a rack containing half-priced clothes.

"We are not Communists and that is just a stereotype you and your people believe in. Stupidly might I add. Not all of us are tall."

"You better not be talking about your guys' children."

Ivan chuckled. "Nyet. Though, children are small."

"Or midgets."

"That is offensive."

"I'm not offended. Are you offended?" Alfred peeked his head over another rack.

"Not necessarily…"

"Then what's the problem? Little people sounds much more offensive that midget if you ask me. You're just shoving what's wrong with them right in their faces with that title."

Ivan chucked a pair of jeans at Alfred. The pants caught him full in the face. "Just leave the matter alone. We were talking about height before, were we not?"

"It's a free country! I can talk about whatever I want! But yeah, height", he added as Ivan raised another article clothing to throw at him. "Oh, look! I found a shirt." He tossed it to Ivan. "Go try it on!"

Ivan folded the crumpled white t-shirt and headed in the direction of the changing rooms, shaking his head.

"Alfred, what size shirt is this?"

"Tha hanger said an extra extra large…" Alfred double checked the number wrapped around the hanger. "Yup. A double X. Why?"

"I do not think they placed the shirt on the correct hanger", the other said sourly. The changing room's door opened with a squeak to reveal a miserable Russian dressed in a shirt hanging halfway to his knees, the sleeves barely brushing the elbows. "The tag a quadruple X."

Alfred snorted and hid the rest of his laughter in a cough. "I guess you aren't fat."

Ivan shot him a steely glare. He snatched the hanger away from the other's hand. "Go get the _correct _size. Now."


	21. Eclipse

**A/N: **Ah, my hair is so short and light now that it's been cut! The only down side is, with a lack of chest, I'm mistaken for a male...a lot.

Okay, I'm finally going to miss something! My hairdresser...where am I going to get my hair cut now! I can't just come down ever few weeks...not with a 10 hour drive...

So, I was driving home from work today (and I can't feel my legs...) and some guy from Canadia was driving alongside me. But...I couldn't see him XD So you really can't see Canadians! And to stick with the cemetary (ish) thing, I was walking in the supermarket and my sister was saying something, but all of a sudden all I heard was "Excuse me". I turned to let the woman pass but...it was only me and my sister and a little boy in the isle...creepy...

Oh well. Here's more of the Halloween setting for you guys!

* * *

"That woman was very right", Ivan said, turning away from yet another house. "We are too old for this."

Alfred bounded across the lawn to the next door along the street and didn't acknowledge Ivan's words until he realized the owners weren't going to come to the door to hand him candy. "Maybe they have a kid and they've taken 'em out too? The lights aren't on and the windows are shut." He turned to face the older man. "You're never too old for free candy!"

The two crossed the street – though Ivan could protest that he was dragged across – and headed down an adjacent road. More houses lined the single lane and children dashed to and fro at the cul-de-sac at the end.

"It's really dark out", Alfred continued. "It's not even cloud, but you can't see the moon! Where is it at?" He pointed up at the pitch black sky with a plastic knife. The tip scoured though the darkness in search of the giant white orb. No stars twinkled in the background.

"Did you not know", Ivan asked, his head tipped back to look at the night hanging above them. "There is a lunar eclipse tonight. It will not be out this day."

"That's so scary!"

"How so?"

"Because it's Halloween, when all the creepy things, like ghosts and demons, and stuff, come crawling out of sewers and things to eat people! It's like a sign that the moon isn't out. It's all dark and creepy with no moon!"

"Do not tell me that you are superstitious", Ivan said with genuine surprise. He smirked and poked the blond with a finger dripping with watery red paint. "Boo."

"Dude, don't do that!" Alfred rubbed his arms. "It's not even funny!"

Ivan advanced towards him with a limp in his slow gait, arms outstretched and swinging from side to side. He even added a low growl, earning him a glare from the other.

"I said it's not funny. I'll take you home right now."

"I did not want to go out in the first place." His arms swung away from Alfred. "And superstitious brains taste too sour." Alfred stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh, but tongue's are tasty."

He reached for the blond's face and missed when Alfred jumped back. He pulled out his plastic dagger, pointing it at Ivan's head. "I'm watching you, zombie! Come at me, bro!"

Ivan's laughter rung in the night as he lurched after him.


	22. Dance Dance Revolution

**A/N: **Oh my God I'm going to fail physics DX I can't make my electromagnetic motor fast enough! It's not even half-way done and it's due tomorrow! I'm going to diiiieee! I'm freaking out, and I'm going to get a zero on a test grade and my already poor grade is going to plummet and I'll fail the exam and my college will deny me so I won't be able to go and I'll be a horrible failure! *sniffs*

Greek food is awesome. I'm in love with baklava. I want to sleep for a week. That is all.

* * *

"When I said I wanted to go somewhere else, I meant I wanted to go home", Ivan sighed. He'd even told Alfred he could stay the night in hopes it would sway the blond into turning back for the house.

But the American wanted van to experience everything he could about an American Halloween. Including bringing him to a costume party. And, of course, a party at the house of someone he barely knew.

Ivan cringed as a teenager smashed into him, almost knocking him over in his attempt to rush to the house. Other kids flowed from the doors and could be seen dancing in rooms through unshaded windows. More littered the yard outside as they either lurched across the lawn or were laying down, passed out from the sudden intake of alcohol. Trees decorated with toilet paper swayed in the cold night and plastic skeletons and pumpkins hung from bare limbs. Music spilled from open windows, each heavy beat ramming against Ivan's eardrums and making his heart pound.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. "Alfred, I do not like this idea." He watched a young man stumble across the driveway, arms outstretched for a half-naked girl running away, squealing.

"You never like any of my ideas. Come on. It'll be fun!"

"I do not wish to go!"

Alfred turned to him. "Really? You sure?" His lips twisted in displeasure but he nodded. "Alright, big guy, we'll go somewhere else. And I think I know he perfect place." Ivan's stomach fell at the utterly pleased grin on his face.

* * *

Alfred stopped in his sporadic movements to shield his eyes against the glare of the screen. "It's so bright and it moves so fast!" He leaned in closer to the glass, eyes struggling to follow the directions that continuously scrolled upwards. He tried to move his feet to the correct panels in time with the music, but he stepped on a stray shoelace and tripped. He readjusted his glasses, placing them higher up on his nose, and looked up at Ivan.

The Russian was jumping from position to position, booted feet landing heavily on each bright panel as the arrows reached the top of the screen. Alfred was sure he wasn't even sweating.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Alfred asked. He stood and furrowed a hand through his hair, just watching the other.

Violet orbs flickered to the blond and back to the screen in a flash. "I do not know. I have never played this dance revolution dance before."

"You've never played Dance Dance Revolution before? Dude! You poor unfortunate soul!" He tripped over his own feet in another attempt to save himself from losing and crashed into the counsel. He laid in a crumpled heap, groaning. Several other kids milling about glanced up from their video games to give them strange looks.

Ivan chuckled. "It may be also that you are drunk and cannot even tie your shoes."

"I'm not-not that drunk! And you had just as many beers as me. How come you're not all tripping and stuff?"

Ivan helped Alfred off the stand and they stepped out of the arcade and into the blissfully cool air. They could hear the music blasting from the party from all the way down the street. "I am Russian. That is why." He grinned.

Alfred shook his head with a muttered "Stupid Commie trick", and let Ivan guide him back home.


	23. Water Bottle

**A/N: **I found the World Cup on ESPN and now I'm tapping every single one of the matches XD I was wondering today if the Poles were going to be too buys trying to fix their hair to score any goals, or if the Russians were just going to plow everyone over.

But I learned something. Those Slavic men are HOT. I need some hot people in CT...maybe I'll find some in Maine.

But, what better way to celebrate a tie than to post another short, right! *cough*IwasrootingforRussia*cough* Excuse me.

NO MORE SCHOOL AND I GET MY DIPLOMA NEXT WEEK! I'm sooo excited and so RELIEVED! I can finally sleep! Oh, and I got an A on my motor if any of you care. I had to make it run at 1,000 rpm. It only went 900, but my physics teacher was so frustrated that we couldn't do anything he just marked it as 1,000 and gave me an A XD So I could just walk out of my final exam and pass the class!

God...no more high school...it's going to be so weird...now that it's officially over, I'm actually kind of scared. It's all about me now. I'll be surrounded by strangers, doing everything based off of MY thoughts now...on my own...jeesh...But it'll be fun!

Oh, and if you've noticed the new picture, I'm getting my friends to draw my covers ("cause I can't draw to save my father's life) and I hope you like it!

Have a nice summer everyone!

* * *

Ivan stepped into the large high school's cafeteria and was instantly attacked by the ecstatic blond and was bombarded with his rapid-fire questions asked in spurts of his enthusiastic, bubbly voice. And Ivan couldn't help but smile.

"How was your weekend? Wasn't Katyusha supposed to come over? Did she? I hope Natalia didn't follow her." Alfred paused in his ramblings just long enough for him to shiver and followed Ivan to a nearby table. "I had an awesome weekend! I got a new video game and I'm almost done with it! I got that essay done too, you know", he added when Ivan glanced down at him with disapproval. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill. "Here, go get me something to drink, okay? Please? I gotta talk to Mattie 'bout our calculus homework for a minute."

Ivan nodded and took the money, straightening and flattening it as he wound a crooked path through the scatter of tables in the lunchroom to the wending machines on the other side. He scanned the few bottles stored behind the glass before punching in a number. Ivan bent down to retrieve the water bottle and bumped into the person behind when he stood.

"Ivan?"

The Russian turned to see Matthew waiting behind him. "Good morning, Matthew." He was confused to hear the poorly hidden surprise in the blond's voice. "Is something the matter?"

"I just didn't expect to see you."

"What do you mean? Of course you would see me here. We are at the same school, in the same classes."

The Canadian lowered his gaze, his hand bumping against his thigh in a rhythmic pattern. The rattle of coins came from his closed fist. "You just don't seem to be around anymore."

"Alfred has been occupying much of my time lately, I'm afraid."

"Alfred." Ivan blinked at the frost in that one word. "How's he been?"

The ice was gone then, leaving Ivan feeling two steps behind in the conversation. "He has been...good. Annoying and loud, but-"

"If he gets too bad, it's not too late to leave him."

"Leave him? I am enjoying his friendship."

Light violet eyes flickered away before meeting Ivan's darker purple ones. "Maybe I should talk to him…"

"About what? I already said that he is fine. But, if it would help to put your mind at ease, he was going to look for you to help him with his homework. You can find him around."

"So he comes to me then", Matthew muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Ivan, I'll see you in hist-"

Ivan stepped in front of the blond, cutting off his escape, and almost stepping on the other's feet. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Matthew tried to step around him, never making eyes contact, but Ivan slid over, matching his movements.

"You never speak up so loud unless you are angry. What is making you angry?"

"Alfred." It was almost a whisper. A breath of air.

"Alfred makes us all angry."

The Canadian blushed. "I feel like he's…he's taking you away from me…"

"He has been spending most of his time with me…" Ivan realized with a frown. What was with that anyway?

"Ivan…I…I-I- like you."

"And I like you as well. We are very good friends."

Matthew's pink cheeks flushed a deep red. "No, I…I _like_ you, Ivan. I…I think I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNN! Didn't see that one coming, now did you? Ha! Where to bring this now...


	24. Ash

**A/N: **I have done nothing at all today and it feels wonderful~! I get three months of this and then it's back to work. Much harder work. Some kid came in yesterday and said that high school does nothing to prepare you for college. Now I'm freaked a bit...but still excited! And scared. Just a bit.

So...not much to say except I get my diploma on Tuesday!

* * *

"I did not know", Ivan sighed. He carded a hand through pale blond hair and raised violet eyes to Alfred's light blue ones. "He never said anything, or even looked-"

"He never told me anything either", Alfred added, rubbing his jaw. "He just said that you and him were really good friends."

"There were no signs, no-"

"It's alright, man. You don't have to freak out about it. There was no way to know that-"

"I loved him?"

Both men jumped to their feet and turned to see Matthew walking towards them.

"Um, yeah. What's all that about anyway?" Alfred asked his brother.

"There's not much to explain. I just love him."

"Why did you not tell me?" Ivan took a step towards him and a spike of guilt stung his stomach when Matthew took one back.

"I…I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I didn't want you to hate me after." The Canadian lowered his gaze. "Or be afraid."

"Why would he be afraid-"

"This doesn't concern you, Alfred!"

Alfred flinched as Matthew snapped at him. Where had all than anger come from? Mattie was never like that. "It does though! You're my brother, and Ivan's my friend."

"Your friend", the Canadian snorted and both Alfred and Ivan shared a startled look. "You're taking him away from me."

Ivan took another step towards the blond, a hand outstretched to him. But it was an earthquake had took over and the ground between the two split open with a rumble, the fissure widening with an ear-splitting crack.

"What the hell?" Alfred shouted. With a muttered curse, he tried to reach out to his brother, but Matthew didn't make any move to near the other.

Frozen lavender eyes glared at him. "You're taking Ivan away from me!"

"I'm not doing anything like- shit!"

The ground rumbled again, throwing Alfred off balance. When he regained his footing, he stood to grab Matthew again. But the blond was no longer standing there, flames instead leaping in and out of the crevice in front of where the Canadian had been just seconds before.

"Ivan!"

The Russian snapped out of his frozen state of shock at the American's cry. He whirled to find him, only to see the flames crawling closer to Alfred. The blond was struggling to evade the fiery fingers, glancing up every so often to scream for help. Ivan raced towards him, but he felt like he was running in place, never getting closer.

"_Alfred_!"

The blond looked up, sky blue eyes swimming in fearful tears behind glasses covered in a film of soot. He gave another, strangled cry as the black smoke engulfed him, and Ivan watched with wide eyes as he, too, disappeared in a puff of ash.

* * *

Ivan shot up in bed, shaking and shivering, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He swallowed, choking on his fear. His eyes darted frantically around the room, desperately trying to place where he was, and his chest rose and fell in sporadic bursts as he drank in the cold night air filling his bedroom.

Ivan threw off the sheets with a muffled curse and padded down the hall. Not only was his head pounding, but his heart twisted as it fluttered like a caged bird in his chest.


	25. Starlight

**A/N: **What do you do at 8 in the morning when you can't sleep anymore but write? I can't write on the computer. Isn't that weird? Half the stuff I try to type out sounds like crap to my ears, but I feel like I write so much better on paper. But it kind of sucks. I have to outline what I want, write it on paper, than type it up. It's a bunch of red tape, but at least I think it's good.

I'm home alone. I'm lonely. My sister scratched me and the cut is on my knuckle so every time I press a key it stings. AnimeNfo Radio is amazing. If you ask nicely, I'll give you the link ^^

Thank you so much for your reviews! Thanks for the compliments, and I'll try to keep up with your expectations!

* * *

"He said _what_?"

Ivan grimaced as Alfred's shocked cry assaulted his eardrums. And most likely the rest of the neighborhood. He let Alfred know about his discomfort with a frown. "Keep your voice down. We do not want to wake the whole street."

"Or Mattie." The blond backed up into the house to check over his shoulder and stepped to the door again. He leaned against the open frame and crossed his arms. "So he really said that?"

Ivan nodded. He was standing in front of Alfred's house in the middle of the night. The dream had stirred up too much confusion and guilt to let him sleep again, so instead of ghosting around the house like a lonely, haunted soul in the dark, he had walked across the street to Alfred to talk to him about his thoughts. Luckily, Alfred was up and Matthew had gone to bed early. Now it was juts the two of them and the starlight above to hear their whispered words.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "Never would have thought that Mattie would jump to the other side of the fence. Or fall for a man as giant as you. Though you both like to keep your thoughts to yourself and never leave the house. He's just so small and quiet." His eyes were trained on the ground and he missed Ivan's scowl.

Was Alfred disapproving of Matthew's choice? What was wrong with him loving Ivan? And who was he calling giant? Who many burgers did he eat a day?

His scowl faded. Why was he even bothering to think of such things? He didn't love the Canadian. Not like that.

"He could have just told me."

"Hmm?"

Alfred shifted and his hands fell to his sides, clenched into tight fists. He didn't have to take it out on you. Matthew could've just told me he loved you and for me to back off or something. He could've just said anything to me instead of coming at you. He just kept saying how you and him were really good friends."

"Da. There were no signs, no-"

"It's alright, man. There was no way for you – for any of us – to know that Mattie-"

"That I loved him?"

Ivan shivered in the cold night. It was too much like his dream. His heart picked up its pace and he wanted to walk away. But the thought of a sudden earthquake rumbling under the street ate at his mind, no matter how impossible he told himself it to be.

Alfred tuned to his younger brother with a sheepish smile. "You're up."

"Because of your yelling."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just-"

"Surprised?"

"Yeah…"

Matthew lifted his eyes to meet Ivan's. "I didn't mean to frighten you, or to anger you. I was just feeling like I didn't matter anymore." His gaze slid over to Alfred. "You were always hanging out with Alfred and never came over anymore. You kissed our hockey date. You never did that."

The house went silent. Only the stars outside moved, crossing the inky black sky and twinkling their judgment upon the three.

"I do love you, Ivan", Matthew continued, his voice even softer than his quiet whisper. But Ivan had no trouble hearing him. "I don't want to lose you."

"How about you go back home", Alfred interrupted suddenly, clearly uncomfortably from the way his fingers continuously plucked at his superman pajamas. "Mattie and I will talk things out and we'll try again tomorrow, okay?"

Ivan nodded slowly, in a daze, and turned away. Alfred guided his brother back up the stairs, Matthew never once looking back at the large man slipping away.


	26. Four Seasons

**A/N: **So short. I'm sorry! But at least the chapter is pretty!

I have my physics final in less than an hour. I'm trying not to freak out about it because even if I don't show up for the stupid thing, I'll still pass with a C+. So it's not like I'm going to fail and have to repeat. And I'll never have to see my boring, monotone teacher again! Yay!

But panic's still there. But the chapter is pretty. Yay prettiness! Oh, and if you guys are wondering about the loviness going on right now, Belarus is coming back soon X3

* * *

Ivan glanced up at the calender. His eyes trailed over the dates, the words jotted down in hasty letters scrawled in the tiny boxes. There was star inside one of the cubicles.

Violet eyes returned to that marked date after finding nothing more of interest. What was so special about that Tuesday that it deserved a star? There were no words to tell him, no sticky notes to give him a spark of remembrance. Just a star.

Oh. Wait.

It was graduation.

On that day, on that simply, Tuesday morning, Ivan would walk in his school for the last time as a high school boy, wearing a white robe and matching cap. And he would walk out a man bound for college.

Where had the time gone?

* * *

Alfred grinned at his won calender, filled with novel long notes his brother had written to remind Alfred which days he had sport practice, when he needed to go to the dentist and a bunch of other boring things.

Only one more week, he told himself over and over, like a prayer. One more week and then no more high school!

Matthew had tried to tell him how he should have acted more serious about graduating, how he should have applied to college, or tried harder to get better grades.

But the feeling of excitement, of freedom, overpowered any trace of other emotions. There was none of the sadness or worry that his younger brother portrayed, or the sentimentalism hid friends (mostly Arthur) kept. Just pure, innocent excitement.

* * *

The hot, humid days of summer had long since passed, and the trees had grown a new gown of green that had fallen in the late autumn. Winter had come with harsh snow, the blanket of fresh white making up for the bitter winds and freezing temperatures. But the cover of winter had melted with the warm rains of spring. Birds greeted the world, reborn, with song, and the multitudes of flowers popped from the ground to welcome the seniors of the high school to their college life, just around the corner.

Soon, the fours seasons would repeated themselves, as they always had, but in a new chapter of the two's lives.


	27. Sanctuary

**A/N: **Either my sister needs to get a lesson in laundry or I'm moving out. Or, at least in my basement...I'm not old enough to live on my own yet...But seriously! I was minding my own business, doing my own laundry, when she comes and dumps the stuff in the washer onto the floor to make room for her clothes, and takes my half-dry clothes out of the dryer and expects me to fold them!

I want to move out...two and a half months can't come any sooner.

Oh! But I;m going to Connecticon next month! I have a proposition for all of you. If you're going to Connecticon, come try to find me. If you find me, ask anything for me to give or do, and I'll do it! Let me know if you'll actually do it. (No one's going to do it...) Yeah... probably not...thanks for the encouragement inner voice!

Anyway. I promised you some more of Natalia, didn't I?

* * *

It was late, much later than Ivan had hoped to leave the school by after staying past classes to seek help on a final test. The sun was already halfway below the horizon, turning everything a golden crimson color.

Ivan continued his brisk walk around the corner. His pace was rushed by the urge to see his bed, but he didn't walk any faster from the thoughts of all the homework he still had left. Going home meant seeing the heavy books, and he didn't want to work on any more physics or calculus problems.

His pace faltered. In physics, Alfred had told him about the talk with Matthew. Alfred said it had gone fine, that he'd explained everything to his younger brother and that Matthew understood. But Matthew hadn't once looked in Ivan's direction, No words were spoken between either. Whenever Ivan tried to walk up to him, Matthew would shy away and run off, or, if the Russian glanced at him, lavender eyes darted in a different direction.

Maybe letting Alfred handle the situation wasn't the best of his ideas.

With a sigh, Ivan unlocked the door and nudged it open with his foot. He tensed as soon as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

There were no lights on.

Ivan never left the house completely dark, no matter is he was just walking down the street to the store, or on a trip out of the state. At least the bulb hanging over the oven would stay on at night.

But even that light wasn't spilling into the hall.

Ivan bent to place his backpack on the carpeted floor. War eyes never left the shadowy hallway. Every step down the narrow corridor made the hair on the back of his neck raise higher.

There wasn't a power outage. The whole street was still lit. The street lamps were glowing, even the one planted in his front lawn.

Then why-

"I heard you were graduating, big Brother."

Ivan shrieked and whirled around, dashing back down the hall within seconds.

"What are you doing?" came the female fry from behind him. "I came to see you graduate. Aren't you grateful?"

He reached a hand out in front of him to grasp the door handle, so close now, but his foot slammed into his backpack. His legs stopped moving while his torso kept moving. He ended up lying on his stomach, his face hitting the dusty carpet.

"I know. You are so excited to see me that you are speechless? You think it is too good to be true and are running because you think I am a ghost." Natalia's voice was right in his ear. "It is alright, big Brother. I am really here."

Ivan swallowed another scream and pushed himself to his feet, knocking against his sister. The front door was ripped off its hinges when she reached for his hand, and he sprinted down the street fast enough to rival the track team's star.

* * *

"Dude, did you run all the way here?" Alfred watched the Russian leaning against his house, gasping and shaking. Wide violet eyes were set in a chalk-white face. "Why?"

"Natalia", Ivan answered through heavy pants.

"Oh, shit, man." He opened the door wider. "Come on in."


	28. Rainstorm

**A/N: **After tomorrow guys, there won't be any random notices up here until Friday. I'm going up to my college for Intro Day, so my friend's going to post the next few chapters until I get back! It'll still be my writings (because really, who can write better than me?), but no interesting, stupid things up here!

And speaking of random, stupid things up here, I bought my Russia cosplay today! I just hope it's sent in time...I just got paid today and finally had the money this morning. And then I lost my phone...but I found it at my friend's house! ...In her front lawn...I have no idea how it got there.

Well, I'll stop here for know wnad let you read the next chapter! Happy Father's Day all you padres out there! Tell your dads!

* * *

Alfred awoke with a sneeze.

He groaned and batted at his nose before another could hit him, and his fingers brushed something soft. He opened his eyes and found pale blond hair in his face.

He jumped to his feet at the realization that it was Ivan's hair his face had been shoved against, and that he had been, for most of the night, spooning Ivan. At least they were both wearing clothes…and that he was the first one awake.

He jumped when Ivan shifted and craned his neck to glance at Alfred from behind him, violet eyes unfocused and hazy with sleep. The blond felt a blush creep up his neck and he used the act of stretching as an excuse not to look at the other.

"How did I get here?"

Alfred looked back at him. Ivan was standing up, staring at the floor with furrowed bros as he buttoned up his overcoat.

"You ran halfway across town because Natalia showed up at your place. You stayed the night."

At the mention of his sister, Ivan froze, fingers midway in the process of snapping another button closed. His head snapped up to watch Alfred. "She did not follow me, did she? She is not here?"

"Well, no…" Maybe a thorough search of the house would be a good idea… "Do you think she would?"

Ivan was already at the windows, glancing outside. Rain pelted the windows hard enough to make a sound and puddles were already forming in the cracked driveway. Brown streams of muddy run-off ran down the road from the grass.

"Natalia would not go out in a rainstorm. She says it does something to her hair. We are safe for as long as it continues to rain."

_Then may it rain forever, _Alfred prayed. "Sweet. The let the video game and Batman movie marathon begin!"

"I am no good at your games and I am not interested in your super hero movies."

"What is _wrong _with you, Ivan? Why did I even become friends with you?"

"It was your planning."

"But I didn't know you hated Batman!"

"I never stated that I hated him. I said I was not interested. Just like all the others, such as Iron Man, the Flash, Hulk, though Superman is okay."

"Superman is just _okay_? You're going to give me a heart attack over here! Stop. Now. Please."

"All those burgers are giving you the heart attack."

"They're totally good for you!"

Ivan rolled his eyes as Alfred pulled out an Xbox. "Good for giving heart attacks."

Alfred looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "They are good! They have meat, vegetables, and fruits- a tomato is a fruit! And you can't forget about the bread-"

"Ivan?"

Alfred's jaw snapped shut and Ivan couldn't help the question that bubbled in his throat at the slight fear in his eyes when Matthew walked into the room.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?"


	29. Fire

**A/N: **My last day of being a high school student! How does it feel? Kind of boring...my sister is walking my dog and my friend fell asleep on my couch after eating my food XD But I made a pinata on my last day, so whooo!

From all the comments I am receiving, you guys are really excited about this chapter! I hope I did well enough. I mean, I tried, but drama is new to me. I'm still learning with this kind of genre, but I liked writing this! It's kind of like the arguments I have with my family.

So, again, no more awesomely random chats up here until Friday. I'll miss hearing from you guys! But I'll see you all when I get back from into day at college!

* * *

"Ivan?" Matthew took another step into the living room. His eyes darted between a confused Russian and a nervous American. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-Ivan was- I mean, N-Natalia showed up at Ivan's place and I-"

"I'm sure Ivan can answer for himself," Matthew snapped. Alfred couldn't help but to jump in surprise.

"But he wasn't saying-"

"Ivan? What happened?"

The Russian blinked. "It is the same as Alfred told it."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Natalia was in my house and I came here. I do not remember much, but I woke up here. I am sorry if I intruded…"

"You totally didn't intrude! Matthew's just being-"

"Why here?" The Canadian continued without bothering to stop for his brother. "Don't you have any other friends?"

Ivan's jaw worked up and down as he tried to understand the meaning between Matthew's words and the glint in his eyes. "Alfred is the only one who knows what Natalia is like out of my family, and Katyusha was not in town. It was my first thought to come here."

"I've seen what Natalia is like too!"

"But you haven't been on a million and one dates with here!" Alfred shot at his brother.

"Neither have you!" Matthew turned to him, the hurt in his eyes hardening to steely anger. "And don't you even begin to beret me, Alfred. You said you wouldn't let Ivan come over until I- until…until things settled down. But it's only been two days and he's here!"

"I couldn't help that Natalia went over his house!"

"You could have turned him away."

"Like an idiot?"

"Well, you are known for it."

Ivan watched the two snap at each other and toss insults back and forth while his stomach knotted, making him feel sick.

"I'm not an idiot," Alfred defended.

"No, just an oblivious air-head."

"That's just calling me an idiot without actually saying the word idiot!"

"Maybe you're not an idiot after all," Matthew snorted.

"You're just jealous that Ivan's first thought was of me and not know."

Matthew punched him.

Alfred reeled and stumbled back, his jaw hanging open in shock as he stared at his brother, wide-eyed. His cheek was already turning red and he lifted a hand to touch the bruise gingerly. Alfred scowled after the shock faded and clenched his hands, feeling his blood boil. He stomped towards Matthew. The younger's startled expression harden and he braced himself for Alfred's attack.

Ivan grabbed Alfred by the back of his shirt's collar and yanked him back with enough force to cause the blond to fall backwards onto the floor. He stepped in front of Matthew before the other could launch himself at his brother.

Ivan glared down at him.

"You are better than this, Matthew", he began. "you are both being idiots! Alfred, what you said was extremely unnecessary and your reaction was childish," he directed at Matthew. "You already know that I do not reciprocate your feelings for me and you must deal with that knowledge. In a different way. You cannot be angry with Alfred. He did not know." Ivan turned to the other blond. "And soon I will not reciprocate _your_ feelings, Alfred, if this is what you will do to my friends. I am going to leave now. I will see you _both_ tomorrow and I suggest the two of you work something better out between you by that time."

Ivan slammed the door shut and talked down the street. "children", he muttered, shaking his head. He sighed, his pace slowing to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder at the house. "Love." He continued on his way back home, hoping that Natalia would not be there.


	30. Reflection

**A/N: **This is the shortest one yet ;-; Sorry! I didn't mean for it to be so short! But you all have less than 24 hours for the next chapter! Though, it won;t be me updating...I wonder if she'll randomly rant...I apologize in advance for anything my friend says.

So...In less than five hours, I'll graduate. FIVE. HOURS. I really hope I wont have to pee in the middle of it...it's three hours long. I knew I shouldn't have had that coffee coolata! Curse you sugar!

* * *

Did he look old? He felt old. How did twelve years pass so quickly? He didn't remember growing up. He didn't even remember needing glasses; it just seemed like they had always been on his face. He didn't remember getting to be so tall – and how tall was he anyway?

Alfred leaned in closer to the bathroom mirror. His reflection showed a young man, a young man with laughing blue eyes and lips always ready for a smile. But inside, he didn't know who would win: the boy he always was, or the man he felt like he was turning into.

Alfred felt a light pressure on the top of his skull and he found Matthew placing his white cap on the crown of his head. Alfred gave him a small smile, barely an uplifting of one corner of his mouth, and Matthew returned with a tense one of his won.

They had talked and bickered (mostly bickered, really) and they had come to a tense conclusion at the end of it all, one that both boys secretly hoped would keep.

Alfred brushed the strings of the tassel from his face and adjusted Matthew's on his brother's head. He grinned as the younger boy frowned and fiddled with the cap and brushed off his gown.

"You ready, dude?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright graduation time!"


	31. Spring Leaf

Amongst the hundreds of cheering students, two friends glanced across the lines of men and women to grin at each other. With a gust of wind, four hundred similar caps were thrown into the air.

"It's done!" Alfred cheered, jumping up and down, laughing. "We're done!"

"Yes. High school is over with. What are we going to do now?" Ivan tipped his head back to watch the clouds roll across the blue above them, as if the sky held the answers.

"You'll go to college and I'll stay here to keep Mattie company when he comes home from community college."

Ivan smiled. "You know that is not what I mean." His eyes found a stray leaf caught in the grips of a breeze and he plucked it out of the air. He held it in his palm, so small and dull greens of spring.

Alfred glanced at him. "Whatcha got there?"

"A leaf."

"Why?"

"What is that silly saying of yours? Turning over a new leaf? A chapter of our lives is over, and we are moving to a new one. We are growing up, becoming new people. So, like the page to the next chapter, I will turn over a new leaf."

Alfred snorted. "That's just a saying. You can't actually flip a leaf over and you're a new guy."

"I am giving personification of the saying," Ivan told him as he turned the leaf over. A new gust of wind snatched the leaf from his grasp.

"Do I get a leaf?"

"No."

"Hey! Why not?"

Ivan smiled. "Because I do not want you to become a new person. I want you to stay the idiot you are."

"Gee, thanks. I can feel the appreciation."


	32. World View

"It's summer," Alfred cried happily, fist bumping the air. At one look from Ivan, he sat back down at the tiny table and pulled his sundae closer.

After the three hour long graduation ceremony, Alfred insisted on going out to celebrate. Alfred wanted ice cream; Ivan just wanted to go home. The two agreed upon going for a small dinner, and Alfred had quickly ordered ice cream after their plates had been cleared.

"No more school, no more homework, no more teachers- especially the evil ones like that one math woman."

"With all of your free time, what are you going to do?" Ivan asked.

Alfred leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. "Absolutely nothing." He grinned.

"The stereotypes are correct; all you Americans are lazy idiots."

"I am not an idiot, but I will agree that I'm lazy. And I'm just one American! There are over six million others!"

"Then you are a bad example of an American."

"Do all Russians talk like robots?"

"What?"

"You always talk like you're in the same room as the president. You never use slang, you just say a bunch of big words."

"Because I am educated."

"I graduated! I'm educated."

Ivan laughed at the pout on his face. "And then you lose it all in the two months between years."

"Dude, summer break is only two months?"

"Da."

"I thought it was longer! I need more ice cream."

"No. No more ice cream."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Nyet. I do not want you bouncing all over the walls and calling me at two in the morning because you cannot sleep."

"But it's summer! We don't have to sleep for anything!"

"There is that bad example of an American again."

"You know, there are bad examples of every race. Just 'cause some morons from Iraq attacked America doesn't mean all Muslims are evil and out to get us. Just because the French keep surrendering doesn't mean they're weak. And just because McDonalds makes you fat doesn't mean it's not good!"

"I thought you were going to sound intelligent, but after the McDonalds statement, you murdered it."

"Robot."

"Idiot."

"Commie!"

"Capitalist pig!"

"I win!"

Ivan blinked. "How?"

Alfred jumped from his chair. "By running faster than you!"


	33. Acclimation

How was he going to deal with this? What was he going to do? His calendar didn't show any events, no appointments, no outings. There was too much free time. Now that school was out, Ivan didn't have to wake up early to get to school, actually attend the classes, or complete any homework and projects afterwards at home. People were not seen as often so plans weren't as easily made, and friends were occupied with other things, vacations, etc.

Alfred had told him that he and Matthew agreed not to speak about Ivan until Matthew could come to terms with his mess of emotions. Alfred still liked Ivan though, and still came over to the house. Though the Russian wasn't allowed over the brothers' place.

And speaking of the devil. Ivan shot a look at his couch. Alfred didn't seem to be as troubled by the sudden loss of purpose as he was. In fact, he was enjoying himself. Immensely. The blond had showed up at Ivan's house, without warning, claiming that he was bored and Matthew had gone out and he needed somewhere to go before he died of inactivity. All he did after though was watch a horrible remake of an old spy movie and eat ordered pizza before falling asleep. At least the American's mouth was shut.

Ivan turned from the living room to re-enter the kitchen. He was not a big fan of sitting around and lazing about. How Alfred could enjoy just gorging himself and sitting in his own filth for days was a mystery to him. But Ivan guessed he had to learn. And soon. It was either learn it himself, or Alfred would teach Ivan. Which probably meant throwing him on the couch, shoving a bunch of greasy, undercooked burgers on his lap, and forcing him to watch all the Star Wars movies without breaks. At least he could prepare himself for the onslaught, knowing it was coming.

Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could convince Alfred to take on some of his own ideas. A trip to the beach was definitely a must. And what else? Alfred had spouted idea after idea the minute the graduation ceremony was over. Ivan couldn't remember half of what he'd spit out, and the other half had been such ridiculous ideas. Such as racing wagons down a hill.

But for every ten ideas Alfred had, Ivan had one. Most of his plans included reading or just taking walks in scenic areas. Racing wagons definitely hadn't been on the top of the list. Or even on it at all for that matter. At least the summer would prove to be interesting. There was never a time with Alfred when things weren't. And despite the absurd ideas and stupidity of the actions, it still turned out to be fun.


	34. Tradition

**A/N: **I'm finally back guys! The traffic was absolutely horrible on the drive back, and that's why my friend had to post again and not me. But I'm back.

And guess what? I'm sick. Yeah. Sucks, don't it? But at least it waited till I got home!

Good Lord, my intro day was amazing! I already have a million friends (really only five XD) and one of them's a guy~ He totally sucks at darts (I won against him.) I have the best roommate EVER because she speaks Japanese and she's into anime (bonus: she loves Hetalia) and the campus is BEAUTIFUL. Maine itself is beautiful. I have my classes too! I go to school on Mon, Wedns, and Fri for an hour. I have nothing to do after 10 XD

So...I actually had to research this one. I apologize in advance, but there will be more at the end.

Also, I'm going to do some self-promoting over here. I have an account on FictionPress! (also ninjakat405, hint hint) and I have an (awesome) story on there. If you want to know how I actually write, with my own characters and full creativity (because this is all half my stuff at best XD) then please go read it! It's all action, all sci-fi and fantasy. It's beautiful. Face-paced, blood, guts, killing, traitors, hidden spies, the works. And it involves Russia, America, and the number 69~

I also tried out logging in using FictionPress (because I didn't understand the new thing) and I have a new account. I don;t know what to do with it. If you have nay ideas what I should put in there, chat me up! I don;t bite.

* * *

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

Alfred muttered in his sleep, rolled over and tried his best to sink back into his dreams of milkshakes. His brow furrowed as the shaking only increased.

""If you continue to sleep, the night will not be kind to you, Alfred."

The familiar Russian accent brought him back to wakefulness and the alcohol-tinted breath made him turn.

"Ivan" Alfred yawned, rubbing his eyes. He sat up. "How'd I get here?"

"You invited yourself over and fell asleep. After buying food with my money."

"Really?" The scent of vodka blasted his face again and Alfred took in his friend's flushed cheeks and bright eyes through blurry eyes as they adjusted from sleep. "You been drinking, man?"

"Da." A smile crept across Ivan's lips.

"Without me? Jerk," he added lightly. Alfred threw his legs over the couch and leaned back. He blinked when he finally registered what Ivan was wearing. "What the hell is on your chest, dude? You look like you should be playing in a Zelda game." He plucked at the white, hand-stitched tunic. The fabric was rough and stained with use. "Like Link. Before he goes out to save the Princess and gets that awesome green costume."

"Who is Link?"

"Just some video game guy."

Ivan slapped Alfred's hand away from where it was still playing with his shirt. The movement made him stumble forward a step.

"Whoa dude. Just how much did you drink? You're not even legal yet."

"Perhaps not in America."

"We're in America."

Ivan shook his head, the smile tugging at his lips again. "But it is a celebration today. A time for drinking."

"Yeah? And what day is that exactly? Dress-Like-A-Farmer-From-The-60's Day? For all I know, you guys will make a holiday just as en excuse to drink! It's like everyday is a day to get drunk," Alfred muttered. He raised an eyebrow when Ivan began tugging at his wrist. When the blond didn't respond, he pulled harder.

"It is a celebration," Ivan told him and motioned to the front door. "It is Ivan's day. Kupla. The Summer Solstice. Come. We will celebrate together."

Alfred shook his head and followed Ivan outside. "That vodka or whatever your chugging must have been really strong if _you're _the one inviting _me_ somewhere- and what the hell is that?"

The blond's eyes traveled up and up the height of the tower made from sticks and large branches. The wood structure stretched and clawed its way up to the sky in a teepee shape.

Alfred, awe-struck by the display, hadn't noticed that Ivan left his side. When he did re-appear, he was on the side of the tower and a flaming torch was in his hand.

"A bon fire? Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted. "I could have brought the marshmallows!"

Some kind of weird gibberish reached his ears – he guessed it was the alien language of Russian – and then Ivan chucked the torch into the heart of branches. The two watched the fire leap and climb as crackle as the sun went down.

"That is very inappropriate," Ivan said when all that was left of the tower was a pile of aches and dull embers. Alfred was crouched over the poor heat, roasting a marshmallow. He grinned up at the Russian.

Alfred held up the smoking glob of sugar. "Welcome to summer!"

"Da. Welcome to summer, comrade."

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry to anyone from Russia, Latvia, Estonia, and other parts of Europe. All I got from Wiki was that the solstice is called Ivan's day/Kupla and it's celebrated in a bunch of places. Except the USA. So, please consider my American ignorance. I do not know what the summer solstice is except it's the longest day in the year and the first day of summer. Hence why I wrote this in Alfred's POV.

All I wrote in here is what I got from a video, which is here: www .youtube watch ?v= zIJvZb PEA9c& feature= relmfu Remove the spaces.

AND, since I obviously don't speak Russian, I don't know what these guys are chanting and yelling. But it looks fun!


	35. Overlooked

**A/N: **Guys! I broke my toe. Really bad. A 40lbs weight fell on my foot. It;s all bloody and black and the nail's going to fall off next week!

I got a concussion three months ago. I cracked my head open three weeks ago. I broke my toe yesterday. Something's out to get me.

ANYWAY! Here's part two of the random summer solstice thingy! But it involves food! Whoo!

Oh, and if anyone cares, chapter 33's title is Acclimation.

* * *

"Oh my God, I have no idea what the hell I just ate but it was so good", Alfred sighed happily. He pat his stomach and shot a thumb's up at Ivan.

"It was good because it was homemade and not deep fried like those horrible burgers you always eat", Ivan told him. He got up from his own seat and began to clear up the empty plates from the meal they had shared after the bon fire.

"At least I know what burgers are made of. I couldn't even pronounce half of the stuff I shoved down my throat."

"You could not pronounce anything _because_ you were shoving food down your throat", Ivan pointed out.

Alfred shrugged. "Hey, this stuff isn't going to kill me, is it?"

Ivan shook his head as he turned out of the room. "Are you that untrustworthy of other countries' foods?"

Alfred perked up, leaning forward with interest. "Will there be dessert?"

"We already had dessert."

"What? When?"

Ivan chuckled from the kitchen. "The cake."

"Wait. That thing filled with _fruit_ was dessert?"

"Of course."

"But what about all the sugar and ice cream and chocolate?"

Ivan returned to the dining room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "Not everything needs sugar and ice cream and chocolate."

"But all the good stuff does", Alfred whined.

Ivan opened his mouth to respond but a knock at the door cut him off. His mouth closed and his lips pressed into a hard line as he frowned. "Who is that?"

Alfred glanced away from the door to Ivan. "You didn't invite anyone else?"

"Nyet. I will go see." Ivan left the room and all Alfred heard was the lock of the door clinking off, the creaking of the door as it opened, and a scream.

Alfred jumped to his feet, his chair falling backwards in his haste.

"Big Brother", Natalia hissed. A shiver went down the blond's spine. "How dare you love someone else! _We_ are getting married!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, halfway to the hallway. Was she talking about Mattie?

Oh hell! He'd forgotten all about him and Ivan's sister's obsession with her brother!


	36. Happy Accident

**A/N: **I don't know what to say...

So, I checked fictionpress and it went from one or two readers a day to twenty. I should self-promote more often! Now...if only I got more reviewers over there *hinthint*

* * *

Panic rooted him to the spot. Alfred wanted to go help Ivan, to yank him out of the way and shove the hell-beast away, but he really didn't feel like having his limbs ripped one-by-one because he stood in between Natalia and her brother.

"How _dare _you love someone else!" Natalia repeated. Alfred could just imagine her taking one step at a time towards her brother, the fires of hell behind her and her evil demon spawn flying around her head.

Alfred dashed to the hall. Hell, he was a hero! Heroes protected their friends and Ivan was a friend!

He jumped out of the dining room just in time to see the exchange of blows. Natalia leapt at Ivan, quick as lightening, and Ivan turned out of the way, startled. She crashed into the wall and jumped to her feet, already bracing herself for another attack.

Alfred's jaw dropped open. This was all 'cause of Mattie? The creature was attacking Ivan, her own brother, because Mattie liked him? What would she do if she actually found him? Sure, Matthew and Alfred weren't on the best of terms right now, but they had made a plan and were sticking to it! Alfred would never wish anything like this on his brother!

Alfred saw Ivan's eyes flick up to meet his and violet orbs widened in shock. A spark of hope lit the deep purple depths and his mouth opened in a silent scream of help as Natalia charged again.

"_We_ will be married, Big Brother! Only us! No one will get in the way. Ever", she shrieked. "I will show you how much I love you!"

"By killing me?" Ivan asked as he jumped out of the way. His voice rose an octave higher in panic.

Natalia hit the wall hard enough to knock a picture frame from its nail. "Jus think of what I will do when I find this Matthew that loves you so much!"

Oh God it was about Mattie.

Alfred didn't know when he had started walking, but he was slowly getting closer to the fray. He swallowed hard past the lump forming in his throat. He had to say something, and fast. Something to distract Natalia, something to save Ivan. But what could distract Natalia from her totally gross obsession with Ivan? She was either normal and scary, or completely put off track when someone else loved Ivan.

Oh.

Really?

Had that thought just crossed his mind? Hopefully it would work.

"You wouldn't hurt Matthew", Ivan said, shocked. "You know him! You even liked him!"

"Until he started liking you more than he should have-"

"Natalia!"

Natalia jerked to a halt at the shaky call of her name. Ivan froze, eyes focused on Alfred, a question on his face.

"You are still hanging around with this guy?" Natalia asked, eyes narrowed.

"Da-"

"Yeah", Alfred answered, interrupting Ivan. He swallowed again. His throat was dry and he wiped his clammy hands on his wrinkled jeans. He had to say something about someone else loving Ivan. Anyone else. He could just make up a name! Like John Doe. Or Smith. There was a ton of Smith's. "M-Mattie isn't the one w-who likes Ivan."

Natalia's eyes narrowed further until they were only gleaming slits trained on Alfred. "No? Then who? I will kill them, and then Big Brother and I will no longer be separated."

"I-it's…the person who loves Ivan is…um…" He couldn't find his voice through his fear as Natalia took a step towards him. Then another. "The person who likes Ivan is me!"

Oh shit.

Had those words really just come out of his mouth? That was supposed to happen! He didn't like Ivan – and ohmyGod she was getting closer and closer and-

"Alfred?"

He blinked. Natalia was suddenly so close Alfred could fell her breath on his face. "You like Ivan."

"Um…yeah." I guess? As long as it got her out of the house.

"We will talk about this later Big Brother", she continued, and stormed past the two of them. "I have to go talk to this Matthew."

"Ah…" Alfred leaned against the wall when the door slammed shut, his knees going weak with relief. He stiffened when Ivan's shadow spilled over him.

"Alfred. What just happened?"

"I saved your life dude."

"I think you just lost yours." Ivan glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "But, thank you. I think."

"Yeah…"

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"


	37. Falter

**A/N: **Graaaaahhh my foot hurts so much and the nail is falling off and I'm panicking because I don;t want to know what the skin under the toe looks like! DX I'm squeamish...

So if you all liked the last chapter and were excited about Alfred"s silly mistake, you're going to love this one~

To pengirl100and2 (because she didn't login again!): Well, at least you're back! With a lot of reading to do...and I'm such a hypocrite! I hate reading a chapter that ends with a cliffhanger but I do it anyway DX I'm so mean to you guys! At least you only have to wait until the next day to see what happens next!

* * *

Alfred sat hunched over in a chair, back in Ivan's dining room. His hands were clasped together on his lap, pressed against his rolling stomach. Scared blue eyes occasionally lifted from the carpeted floor to watch Ivan pacing in front of the doorway to the hall before falling back down.

What had he been thinking when he shouted out he loved Ivan? He could have come up with any name, any random name that popped into his head! Then why had he spouted out his? By the way Ivan was glaring at the floor, he was sure the Russian was going to kill him before his sister could even come back to the house.

He groaned. Any name at all!

Ivan turned to Alfred at the sound, his eyes wide like he had forgotten that the blond was even there. He started to walk towards Alfred, but paused and turned away, muttering low under his breath.

"Ivan, I don't know what I was saying! I was just-"

"Shouting nonsense, da? That is all you ever do."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked meekly.

"You need to think before you speak, Alfred! Did you even bother to think about what Natalia would do? You are lucky – _extremely _lucky – that she did not turn on you after that."

"I was trying to distract her."

"And that was your first thought?"

"Well, I thought that the only way to distract her was to have someone else love you too, since that's all she seems to care about."

"Natalia cares about other things." The sudden coldness in his tone made Alfred flinch.

"I didn't mean to-"

Ivan shook his head. "It is more than just Natalia too. I do not know if your words were true or not."

"You mean if I really love you? I was trying to help you, not go out with you!"

"But with the sudden confession from Matthew and your insistence on becoming friends at the same time…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there for a sec big guy. You think me becoming friends with you was a competition between me and Mattie? That's so disgusting! I just wanted to be friends!" Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. Alfred sighed. "No, dude. I do not love you. I like you as a friend and all, but that's it."

"You do not love me."

"No, I-" Alfred hesitated. If he had said those words so easily in that moment of panic, didn't that mean something? Oh, ew, no. He did _not _love Ivan! Sure, he liked hanging out with the guy, and he felt proud when he got the snowman to laugh or smile, but it wasn't like he wanted to spend all his time with Ivan and do everything together! Or…did he?

Oh my God, why was he questioning himself about this? They were just friends! He couldn't love a friend. Especially Ivan! He didn't feel anything for the guy, except maybe a little bit of warmth when he spotted Ivan, but he didn't get angry of frustrated when Matthew told them both he loved Ivan. Just a bit of…jealousy?

"Alfred?"

He jumped. "U-um no, man, I-I most defiantly don't like you, dude", he blurted.

Ivan watched him for a few seconds more, much to Alfred's frustration, before nodding and turning away. "Natalia will want to talk to you-"

"Don't you mean mutilate me?"

"-Mutilate you, when she is finished chatting with your brother."

"Hopefully Mattie will be smart enough to say he doesn't love you in front of her."

"Da. And what will you do?"

_Defiantly not tell her I might possibly like Ivan more than I should?_ "Throw something in her face and run like hell's on my heels."

"She can run faster."

He blanched. "Really? Oh, man. Fine. I'll just tell her that I was being a hero and hero's make mistakes!"

"And hopefully she will believe that. I like you, Alfred. I do not want to have to attend your funeral any time soon."

Alfred fidget in his seat and nodded.


	38. The Burden of Trust

**A/N: **I just saw Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, and it was hilarious. You think your world leader was awesome? Ours killed Edward Cullen XD Oh good Lord it was great. It made no sense, but it was so entertaining! Go see it! Show support for the movie! It was produced by Tim Burton too~ Bonus! (I freaked out when I saw it in the credits. I've seen every movie he's ever directed/produced.)

Okay! So, this is the moment you've all been waiting for guys! You've all been asking and commenting, and here's my answer to it! Read on to find out.

To SandiaHero (because they didn't sign in either...): I shall it to the dictionary! And they never seem to listen...you tell them to step away from the door, that there's a murderer behind it and they'll die, but they open the door anyway and die. Just like I told them. At least I write this and can twist the plot so they'll wake away from the door! But, because I'm mean, the murderer will break the door down and they'll still die. XD The wait wasn't too long, was it?

* * *

Alfred watched the morning sun slowly rise. He watched the sky turn from an inky black to a dull gray, to its pinks and purples of sunrise and then to the blue of its normal coloring. He watched it from his bedroom window, from the windows in the living room. He watched the colors changed in the kitchen, from where if crawled to his feet when he sat in a chair at the table, or hit him full in the face as he stood by the back door.

Alfred watched it all from the moment he left Ivan's house until now. And just as the sun continuously rose and fell across the sky, Alfred's thoughts continuously rose and fell with hopes and doubts in a never-ending cycle.

He didn't like Ivan. He did. As a friend! More than a friend? What? Of course not! That was stupid. He didn't like men! He liked Mattie. Ew, no, they were brothers! They were supposed to love one another. In a non-creepy, non-romantic kind of way. He liked Arthur. That was a friendship kind of love. Why did his feelings for Ivan seem so different? They were both men and they were both his friends. Then why did Alfred have more feelings for Ivan than Arthur?

He loved Ivan. He didn't love Ivan! And the cycle continued well into the morning.

By the time Alfred had his thoughts in order, it was almost noon. His stomach had turned itself inside out and there were tufts of blond hair all over the kitchen floor from the many times he yanked at pulled at his head in frustration.

He dashed out of the kitchen and sped towards his brother's room. "Mattie!" he cried, throwing the door open.

The Canadian instinctively pulled the bed sheets over his head. Only after he realized that his eyes were not being seared by a sudden light, he slowly peeled the covers back. "Alfred?"

Alfred leaned over his brother, face pale and eyes wide. "Dude, I gotta tell you something."

Matthew sat up, his eyes flickering to the clock on his bedside table. He felt his stomach drop. Something must have been bothering his brother more than he could think if he was up before noon. And dressed. "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to be mad."

Matthew's fear rose. Why was Alfred looking at him like that, so scared and nervous? He nodded.

"I'm serious, Mattie. You can't be mad."

"I won't be mad." He hesitated. "You didn't kill anyone did you?" He let out a small breath when Alfred shook his head. "Okay. Now tell me."

"And you can't tell Ivan, either."

"Ivan?" He sat up a bit straighter and looked his brother in the eyes. "What about Ivan?"

"You agreed not to be mad!" Alfred whined at the steel in Matthew's voice. "You said you wouldn't!"

"That was before you brought him up. _You_ said we wouldn't talk about him anymore."

"Matthew", Alfred pleaded, and the Canadian glanced away. Alfred always called him by the nickname set upon him since Alfred could talk unless he was terrified. "This is important. I'm scared. And heroes are never scared unless it's for a completely horrible reason and this is completely horrible."

"Fine", Matthew grumbled. "What did you do to Ivan?"

"Why do you assume I did something- Nevermind. It's what he did to me."

"What he did…to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Sure, the big guy looks tough and scary but he's really a giant teddy bear- ugh I'm getting off track again!" Alfred left the side of the bed to walk to the window. He shook his head and returned to his brother. "You need to trust me, Matthew, okay? I trust you. That's why I'm telling you this. And it's going to be hard."

"Alfred, if you don't tell me what's going on, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Or I will kill you so I never have to hear it."

"I think I- No, I don't think…"

"What don't you think?" Matthew asked, leaning forward to hear his brother better. He was whispering just as softly as he did.

"I _don't _think! I think I know. I do know."

"You know what, Alfred?"

"I love Ivan."


	39. Solitude

**A/N: **Someone actually wants to start their own 100-day challenge with my random prompts! I feel so special ^^

I never thought I'd be an awesome writer, or be known for it. Then again, I never knew I'd start writing fanfiction! All your reviews have been hilarious and great to read, and even those people who don't review (but should, because I'm a review whore) are still very much appreciated! I feel liked XD

* * *

"Alfred, I didn't mean it like that," Matthew cried. Alfred turned away from the door and instead stared at the wall. He took a pillow from his head and smushed it on his head to muffle his brother's words, already small and hard to hear through the door. "Alfred!"

Matthew pounded on the door one last time before he dropped his hand and it fell, limp, at his side. He sighed, shaking his head. It was hard to walk away from Alfred's door, but eventually, he did.

Alfred slowly lifted the pillow from his head when he heard the pounding footsteps fade away as his brother walked away. He chucked it against the room and it hit the opposite wall with a muffled thump. He grabbed another pillow and clutched it close to his chest as he sat up, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He huffed.

After he'd told Matthew that he loved Ivan, his brother had started yelling. He was like nothing Alfred had ever seen in his brother! Curses and threats were being tossed around just as easily Matthew was throwing pillows and books at Alfred, yelling at him to leave the room, that he couldn't possibly love Ivan because Mattie already did.

And then he'd left the bedroom to seek the safety of his own. It had taken Matthew much longer to come to the locked door than Alfred had thought; almost ten minutes. But his brother had started crying out apologize. Alfred had never loved anyone before. Were people always this weird then someone else started to like the one that caught their fancy?

Is that he had looked like to Matthew? Like he was angry with his brother because Mattie had liked Ivan when he did too?

All of this drama was confusing and twisting Alfred around and upside down. It was too hard to keep up with all the emotions and fighting! It would have been better to just stay at home, stuck in his room, alone. Then no one could yell at him and he wouldn't have to deal with all the twists and turns of this crazy time.

But Ivan had a right to know too. Plus, Mattie was going to spill sooner or later, and Ivan would probably be extremely pissed if the Canadian told him instead of Alfred himself. Or Ivan would think he was weak and he'd never love him back!

Alfred sunk lower beneath the blankets. Why would Ivan even love him back? He didn't even like Mattie back! What would make him so special, to be liked over his brother? Staying inside with his feelings inside seemed like a better and better idea.


	40. A First Time For Everything

**A/N: **I just got my eyes checked, and it's really hard to see from how big my pupils are dilated, so please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I need new glasses too...I guess that's what happened when you never wear them!

I know all of you love the angst. This is very angsty. And hopeful! And after this, extreme comedy ensues!

* * *

"I do not like men," Ivan repeated for the third time. He leaned back in his chair and watched Alfred work his jaw in frustration. Apprehension was clearly written all over the Russian's pale face.

"I'm not asking if you're gay, Ivan! I'm asking if you like Mattie." Ivan was being so frustrating! Alfred had asked the same simple question three – no, four – times now, and the guy would only respond with an 'I don't like men' over and over.

The two were in Ivan's kitchen. Eventually Alfred had gotten bored and lonely of holing up in his room, but at one sight of his brother and he had hid in the basement. It wasn't much help since the door locked from the outside, so Matthew had no trouble entering. And then the questioning began.

Alfred had expected more yelling and pillow tossing, but there was none of it. Instead, Matthew tried to get him to explain why he loved Ivan.

Alfred couldn't confess to Ivan what he did to his brother, but the thoughts and feelings had plagued him so much, that, after two days, he ran to Ivan's house and started asking his own questions.

"Do you like Mattie?" Alfred repeated, slower.

Ivan sighed. "If I did not like Matthew when he was asking me, what makes you think I will like him when you do?"

Alfred cringed. "Well, it's just that…" Oh man, this was it. It was so hard just to think the words, and with Ivan staring down at him like that, It was nearly impossible to say them. "It's just that I think someone else likes you."

"If it is again a man, tell them that I am not gay."

His heart sank. Ivan was going to kill him when he finally found out. "Didn't you go out with Wang Yao once? What about then?"

"So it is a man. Do you see how long he keeps his hair and what clothes he wears? He wears dresses. I was in middle school – I thought Yao was a girl. Until he followed me into the men's restrooms."

"But you still wanted to go out with him!" Maybe this was going to get him somewhere!

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Alfred. I wanted to go out with Wang. Until I found out he was not a woman."

"What? All those feelings just left?"

"That is not exactly what happened… Alfred, what is the meaning of all these questions? If we are not talking about Matthew and it is another man – _is _it Yao?"

"No."

Ivan's brow furrowed together. Alfred bit his lip. His fear when Ivan's face cleared and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates made him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Alfred."

"W-what?"

"You love me."

The blond fidgeted. "Yeah." He saw Ivan's shocked expression and fumbled for words. He felt his cheeks flush as he spit out any kind of explanation. "It's just that we've been doing so much together and we've been having so much fun! I feel so awesome when you smile or laugh because it was something that I did! When Mattie said he loved you, I got really angry and I think it was…jealousy…"

"I do not like men."

He hung his head. "I know."

Alfred heard Ivan swallow. "But…perhaps there was a chance Wang Yao started something." Alfred blinked and raised his head. Ivan's hands were entwining in and out of each other as he watched a shadow pass over a tree outside. "And maybe I was too afraid to continue."

"Ivan?"

"I do not like Matthew any more than as a friend," he began. "I have spent more time with him then with you, yet I would rather choose your presence over his. It could be that…there may be a chance…"

Alfred couldn't stop the mixed feelings of hope thundering in his heart and fear settling in his stomach as Ivan sat there, fumbling and uncomfortable.

"I could try, Alfred. I think, in some strange, crazy place, I may find love for you."


	41. New Clothes

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long guys... wouldn't let me upload anything! I don't like how much it's changed. I haven't been on here for very long, but I liked it back when I started, when there wasn't any fancy set-ups and it was reviewing, not commenting.

If anyone can give me the reference for this chapter, I will give you an internet cookie.

* * *

Alfred stopped moving as he finally realized the name of the store. Ivan, after walking through the door only to realize a minute later that his friend – no, _boyfriend_ – hadn't followed him in, stepped back out.

"Alfred? Are you coming?"

"No." He ran his tongue along his teeth, trying to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. It tasted of tea gone cold and bad memories.

Ivan grabbed his wrist and tugged. "It is only a tailoring store, not a surgeon's office. He is only going to measure your limbs, not cut them off." He rolled his eyes when Alfred tried to pull his arm away.

Alfred planted his feet as solidly as he could into the cracked pavement of the sidewalk as Ivan increased his efforts. "I don't wanna go in, Ivan! I hate tailors!" The Russian's strength soon won out and he was dragged into the store. Alfred watched the door as they passed through it as if it would grow teeth and eat him.

"What is so terrifying about tailors?"

Before Alfred could answer, he turned to a man with hair too shiny to be natural and skin too bright, without a single blemish. Ivan said a word to him about their appointment and the young man jotted something down in his schedule sheet.

"I just don't have the greatest experiences with suits, you know?" Alfred responded as the two were directed down a hall. A door was opened for them and they were ushered inside a room filled with suits of all colors and manikins of all sizes. Alfred frowned at them all. "Arthur had this giant fit with me during junior prom, all because I wasn't going to wear a suit; just a dress shirt with a tie and some nice slacks. He forced me to a tailor's – like you're doing – and I was pricked and prodded- ouch!" Alfred shot a glare at the man who had begun measuring the inside of his arm. "Like he's doing," he grumbled.

"If we are going to go out," Alfred noticed the way Ivan's eyes darted away from his face and back and how his face turned a color a bit darker than pale white, "I do not want people to think I am going out with a homeless slob." The tailor gave him a knowing smile before wrapping the measuring tape around Alfred's waist. The blond fidgeted.

"Arthur said the same thing. Not the going out part, but the 'If I'm seen at prom with a horribly dressed imbecile like you'," Alfred argued, thinking he did an excellent job on his stuck-up British accent. "Plus all this fancy stuff is really uncomfortable." He huffed as his legs were tapped to signal that he should spread his legs wider for the tailor to measure his pants.

"What if we were to go somewhere nice?"

"The park is nice. And you don't need a suit."

"The park is not ro-"

"Romantic?" Alfred finished for him. "Isn't all that candle-lit dinner and atmospheric music too clichéd for you?"

"I thought you liked clichés."

"Some are okay. Ones that don't involve suits. Like a picnic in the park."

"Mr. Braginsky," the tailor asked, standing up and wrapping up his measuring tape. "The suits should be ready in between two and three weeks. We'll call you when they're ready, alright sir?"

"Thank you," Ivan told him and turned to Alfred when the man left the fitting room. "Look, Alfred, we have three weeks to plan our fancy, candle-lit dinner, and plenty of time in between for the park."


	42. Tivia

**A/N: **Where is all of he time going? I remember in the reviews (I don't remember who, sorry!) saying something about only have 60 prompts left. Yeah, time really does fly...and I'm starting to have a lot more fun with this!

To Guest: Yes, Alfred and Ivan are boyfriend and boyfriend now. I try to make things funny! Can you believe I'm actually horrible with comedy and witty comebacks? Can't do 'em for my life. But I have my moments! And...I love you too?

* * *

"How much do you know about me?"

Alfred glanced up from his dinner of a McDonald's Big Mac with a question in his eyes. "What?"

"I asked you how much do you really know about me? You wanted to rush into this relationship but I feel like we do not know much about each other. I do not feel that I know much about you. " Ivan held up a hand as Alfred opened his mouth to protest. "And please swallow before you speak. It is very disgusting."

"Then don't ask question when I'm eating," the blond thought aloud. He swallowed and began again. "I wanted to start this relationship because I wanted to know more about you!"

"We could have done that as friends still."

Alfred glanced away and fiddled with the greasy wrappings of his burger. "I wanted to get to know you in more ways than one." After a moment of silence, Ivan cleared his throat. "Yeah, um, so…but I bet I know more about you then you'd think!"

"Oh? And what do you know?"'

"Your name is Ivan Braginsky and you're Russian," Alfred said smugly.

Ivan chuckled. "And you are an idiotic American named Alfred Fitzgerald Jones."

"Dude, you know my middle name? That's totally weird," he nearly hissed.

"Da. Your brother told me."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"I do not know. Do I?"

Alfred pouted. "You're mean, you know that?"

"Da. Another thing you know about me." _Why is this so fun?_

"You like vodka."

_Not fun anymore. _Ivan sighed. "Are you so clueless that you must base your ideas off of old stereotypes?"

"But you like vodka! You keep it in the house. There's some in your fridge, where the fruits are supposed to go."

"It is strange how you know that, but yes, I do like vodka. Many people do. My favorite color?"

"Red!"

Ivan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I do not like red. Stop using stereotypes! There are not always true, Alfred. Just because I am Russian does not mean I am Communist. Russia itself is no longer Communist."

Alfred scooted his chair further away from the table. "Okay…so if your favorite color isn't red, what is it?"

"Yellow. And you have no one favorite color, but your favorites are red, white, and blue."

The blond's eyes popped open in shock. "How did you know that? Was it Mattie again?"

His lips twitched up in a small smile. "Nyet, it was not Matthew. You are just obsessed with all your American heroes. It is called inferring."

"Captain America was freaking awesome."

"It was...okay. The explosions were too over done and it is physically impossible to be genetically mutated in such a short time without the use of radiation. And even if you did live through that, then there are still extreme side affects."

"Remind me never to take you see a Transformers movie. Or any Michel Bay movies. Or any movie in general."

"Why?"

"Because you'd go all scientific on it and movies are supposed to be unrealistic!"

"Next question. What is my favorite movie?"

"The Hunt For Red October?"

"_Alfred_"


	43. Crossed Wires

**A/N: **I. Need. Conneticon. Now. I was at my friends pool party and that's all we talked about. And guess what guys? I have my Prussia going. And the cosplayer is a GUY. That's right, you heard me. A DUDE, in the military, loves Anime. Especially Hetalia. And COSPLAYS. As PRUSSIA.

I'm getting my own cosplay any day now, and I'm freaking out. As soon as I get it, I'm going to run through the streets with it on. Who cares if it's over 90?

Okay. Warnings. Some minor violence. MINOR. No one gets hurt. Just stuff getting thrown around. Oh, and mentions of more extreme violence. Just inference. But it's getting real now! Stuff is changing!

* * *

Matthew's eyes slipped from the sentence he was reading to the bottom of the page. His fingers rubbed the bottom corner of the next page and he sighed. He stuck a piece of paper into the spine of the book between the pages and softly closed it. He folded his hands on the cover and rested his forehead on them.

There was no way he could concentrate on his book, not with all the thoughts buzzing in his mind, demanding attention and shoving any distractions away with brutal force.

Matthew loved Ivan. He had since he'd first laid eyes on the tall, pale, Russian. His thick, rough accent had made him break out into shivers and a layer of goose bumps, and his ability to intimidate despite his quiet and lonely demeanor had only drawn him closer instead of away like all the others. That had been two, three years ago, and he had kept his secret, willing to hold his passions inside as long as he could stay by Ivan's side.

Matthew's jaw clenched.

Alfred loved Ivan. When had that started? They had become friends only nine or ten months ago. What did Alfred see in Ivan? While he'd been trying his best to just stay Ivan's friend despite his feelings eating away at him, Alfred had just found out he loved the Russian one day and blurted it out the next.

Matthew knew he had the right to blow up on his brother.

He'd waited years and years, trying to find the right moment to tell his crush his feelings! In just one day, his love was gone and going out with Alfred! How many times had Ivan said he didn't like men? How many times did Ivan say he didn't like him? What did Alfred have that he didn't?

Maybe the time to ask Ivan out had ticked down, but it didn't mean he never had the chance. Ivan already knew his feelings. Alfred did too.

How much trouble could he get in for a kidnapping?

* * *

There was another crash and more ceramic shards were added to the pile spreading along the floor. The wall shook and plaster dusted the multicolored pieces.

Natalia whirled, her hands grasping the first item within her reach. She raised the glass vase above her head and threw it as hard as she could at the wall with a roar. When it hit, the section of the wall caved in.

With nothing else to break in the small house, she stormed through the other rooms, tears blurring her vision as she grabbed a kitchen knife and took after pillow after pillow with the blade.

"Haw. Dare. He. Leave. Me," she screamed with each knife thrust. "Ivan. Is. Mine!" Feathers flew, catching in her long hair and coating every surface.

Ivan not wanting to marry her? Impossible, but Natalia could live with the knowledge. He'd come around soon enough. But love someone else? Unforgivable.

Natalia collapsed on her bed, chest heaving with exertion and her sobs. Her fingers clenched around the handle of the knife.

If Alfred were non-existent, Ivan wouldn't love anyone anymore. Or ever again.


	44. No Need

**A/N: **I DID IT! I squeezed the next chapter in before midnight! I'm so awesome!

And sorry...I didn't get home until 11. I was doing awesome stuff, AMERICAN STUFF! Like eating burgers and watching baseball! Then I saw fireworks! So proud to be American right now. I'll have more American stuff to say next chapter, when it's actually the Forth of July and NOT three minutes until the next day.

* * *

Matthew swallowed, his throat going dry as he stared at the random assortment of items splayed out on his bed. His fingers trailed along the coil of rope on his pillow. What the hell was he doing? e could barely make a lap around the track in school without wondering how many people were laughing at how slow and ungainly he was. How was he supposed to stage a kidnapping, and one for his brother no less?

He bit his lip before the stressful whimper could escape his mouth and reached for the pearing knife.

* * *

Natalia tapped her thigh, making sure the knife was still hidden at her side under her dress as she stepped up to the house. She tried the doorknob and hissed in frustration when all it did was rattle. Locked.

She walked around the house, trying every door and window, noting where the lights were as he made her rounds. Nothing was left unlocked, and there were lights on in both the living room and the bathroom. Someone was definitely home.

There was no time to search for a key. It was getting late already; the moon was already high in the sky, and Natalia didn't want to risk someone leaving this house and spotting her. She grabbed the knob tightly and in one swift motion, the brass handle snapped off. She heard a thumb as its counterpart fell off the door and she kicked the door open. There was the sound of a chair being scraped across tilted floor.

"Dude, what was that?"

"I do not know."

Natalia frowned. So that stupid blond boy was here too? She tapped her thigh again. She could handle the, both, if it meant being with her brother.

"People keep showing up uninvited, without my knowledge," her brother continued.

"What if it's a ghost?"

"Why would a ghost need to kick a door open? They could just float right through it."

"Oh yeah. What about an alien?"

Natalia snorted as Alfred's voice wavered. What was wrong with this kid? How could Ivan stand being around such a scared-y cat?

"Why would an alien be here?"

"Tony! Is that you, bud?"

"Tony? Oh, Alfred, do not tell me that you know an alien named Tony."

"Know him? He's, like, totally my best friend!"

Natalia's disgust and shock faded when a figure stepped into the hall. Though it was dark and the light from the living room blinded her vision, it was nearly impossible to miss the giant shape of her brother. She had to know it well, if all she could get was the sight of him. A shiver of delight ran through her. And, if the cards played right, she would be able to touch that perfect form as well. Soon, she told herself. Soon.

Ivan took a step closer. "Natalia? Is that you? What are you doing here? What are you doing out this late at all?"

"Natalia?" Alfred squeaked from the living room.

"I heard you have a new interest, Big Brother," Natalia said, slowly gliding over the carpet to her older sibling. "And it is not Matthew."

She saw her brother swallow. "No, I do not like Matthew. It is true that I do like someone else…"

"Alfred."

There was silence. "Da."

That one word, that confession, snapped through her and lit her heart on fire. With a cry, she launched herself at Ivan, knocking him against the wall. As she pinned him down, she yanked out the knife and held it to his throat. Its point gleamed in the dim lighting of the moonlight spilling in from the broken door.

"Natalia! What in the world do you think you are doing?" Ivan screamed.

"I am saving you! I am-"

Something heavy bowled into her and pain exploded in her side as she was forced away from Ivan. With a growl, she jumped to her feet and came face-to-face with Alfred.

"Don't. Touch. Ivan."

He had courage, she admitted, but there was fear – so much fear – swimming in those blue, blue eyes, clouded by anger and jealousy. He stood in front of Ivan, blocking her from any advancement as he pushed himself to his feet.

Natalia got a tighter grip on her knife and smiled. "Maybe you are not so much of a scared-y cat as I first thought. Though, you never be able to protect Big Brother as I can."

"I can be a lot better boyfriend than you can, you witch! At least I don't try to kill him like you do on a daily basis!"

"I only kill him with my love! He will only die of a stolen heart from me!" As she shrieked her answer, she flew at the two of them, blade flashing.

* * *

Matthew's fingers shook as he reached for the doorknob. He couldn't help the small cry of surprise when his fingers met air once, twice, and a third time as he tried to open the door. He raised his eyes to the door and stumbled back with a louder shout as he saw into the house.

Where had the door gone!

"Mattie? Is that you?"

The Canadian was ready to have a heart attack from the anxiety and fear of the impending kidnapping already, and his heart just about gave up at the call of his name. He cautiously stepped through the open threshold, the floor cracking as he stepped on what remained of the door.

There were signs of a struggle. The walls were cracked and the carpet was torn. There was also- _Is that _blood_?_

Matthew shied away from the questionable brown spot.

"Mattie?"

His eyes flew up and the color drained from his face as he finally realized the two figures on the floor. Ivan's and Alfred's hands were tied behind their backs as they kneeled on the floor in shadow.

His knife fell to the floor and Alfred's face portrayed any of the fear of confusion he thought he would. Instead, he looked…calm…had he been expecting this?

"W-what happened?"

"I did." He whirled to find Natalia. And a knife held to his chest. "Do not move, Matthew. I will not have them saved."

Matthew laughed. It didn't look like he's need to kidnap anyone anytime soon.


	45. Simple Questions

**A/N: **IT'S AMERICA'S BIRTHDAY! Happy 236th birthday, Alfred! Whoo! If I ever born on July 4th, I'm naming him Alfred, no questions asked. Dude...I have never seen so many people wear rred, white, and blue at the same time then as today and yesterday. I got dizzy from all the stars and flags turned into everything: purses, shirts, pants, hats, ect.

You know, we Americans bicker about taxes, complain about laws, throw a tantrum when we lose pour money, and botch to the government about EVERYTHING, but I don't think a single one of us ever wants to actually leave America. I mean, we're the only country, the ONLY ONE that is completely free. Sure, we have RULES do people don't wave their guns around and kill everyone when they feel like it, or steal and stuff, but do they actually not allow you to walk around wearing whatever the hell you want? Dude, we hate Commies, and yet we have a Communist party. A few years ago, we had some Nazi supports walk up and down my street and the police were protecting them from others because it was there God-given right to believe in what they want.

And, so what if we go stick our noses into everything? Did the US tell all those countries in Africa and the middle east that they had to become a democracy? No! We said that your rulers suck, they're killing your people for fun, and that's totally not awesome! The people revolted, and we helped.

And yeah, we're pretty ignorant of other countries' going-on's, but have you seen the SIZE of the US? We're about as big as Europe, and we'e just ONE country, while you guys have, like, a million. So, yeah, we don;t know about all your company's falls or your people's thoughts, because we have plenty of our own.

Now, I will stop being a redneck and going all "America's AWESOME" so you can read the next chapter. But, America is awesome!

* * *

How in the hell had this happened? All he'd wanted to do was come over to Ivan's place and talk. Like, not even talk about rational stuff! They were just going to talk, to hang out, maybe convince the guy to watch some baseball and eat a crap-load of popcorn with tons of melted butter and salt.

This defiantly did not look like baseball and a crap-load of popcorn drowning in tons of melted butter and salt.

This looked more like Ivan's and his hands were tied behind their backs as they were held hostage by Ivan's creepy she-devil of a sister and somehow Mattie had gotten involved.

They weren't in the living room where the television was, there was no baseball playing in the background, and not even Natalia was eating popcorn as she watched them.

Life just wasn't any fun. This wasn't even the situation where it gave you lemons! This was like life had poured the lemon juice in your eyes!

Alfred sighed and tried to shift his weight on the floor. Sitting on the floor was making his butt fall asleep and he couldn't feel his hands anymore. But the sudden feel of old steel at the bare skin of his throat was more than enough to make him freeze. Numb butt and aching fingers be damned, he could live with them. So long as he actually kept living.

"Natalia, what are you doing?"

Alfred glanced up at the sound of his brother. It was the first time he had spoke since he'd shown up here, pale, shaking, and for some reason, with a knife.

Natalia didn't seem to mind his presence since she only shoved the blade in front of his face once, when she didn't know who he was. "I am holding both these idiots hostage until they realize their mistakes."

Alfred felt a tiny bit jealous that Mattie wasn't bound as he stepped closer to the witch. "What are their mistakes?"

"Big Brother was carelessly led into loving someone else, and this tiny blond idiot was the one that tempted him. They need to realize that Ivan only loves me!"

Next to him, Ivan sighed. He hadn't said anything either, just content to sit on the floor and scowl. Whenever Natalia tried to question him, Ivan simply looked away and refused to answer, no matter how hard his sister pressed the knife to his throat or arms or stomach. Alfred already had too many cuts to count from all the times he had protested against their captor's methods and basically everything Natalia was and did.

"So you're just going to make them stay here until they don't love each other anymore?" From the look on Mattie's face, Alfred could tell that even he thought Natalia was insane. At least his brother wasn't going to kidnap him and cut him for loving Ivan. Though, the words hurt just as much too…

"No. I need to find out why they love each other. That way I can take that and twist it so much they will hate each other!"

"You, know, I'm right here. I can hear your entire plan. Now it won't work!" Alfred's words ended in a scream as Natalia dug her boot into his side and he toppled over, trying desperately to curl in on himself and protect his pounding ribs.

Natalia grabbed him his collar. "I will question you first, then. You were always the most talkative. I will not have to harm my Big Brother."

_But you've already kicked and cut him! God, what the fuck is wrong with you, woman!_ He screamed at himself as he dragged away, kicking and biting.

"You are very dumb," Natalia continued as she tugged him across the house to the bathroom. "So I will make my questions simple. Do you love Ivan?"

"Of course!" He gagged as his shirt dug into his throat.

"Why?"

"Why does there have to be a why? I can't just love him?"

"Why!" Natalia threw him to the floor.

"Because he's interesting!"

"How is he interesting?"

Alfred kicked and wriggled as far away from Natalia as he could. He squeezed himself into the crook where wall met bathtub. He wished he could just disappear into the wallpaper too. "I don't know!"

"You are loud and Ivan is quiet. You cannot stand math or book and Big Brother loves math and reading. Why is that?"

"Maybe because opposites attract? You're evil and cruel and Mattie is nice and sweet. Why don't you go hang out with him, huh?" His stomach dropped. What if she actually listened to him? What had he don't to poor Mattie!

"I do not like Matthew. I love Ivan! I despise anyone that tries to interfere with us, and Matthew interfered. Just like you have." She rubbed her thumb across the tip of the knife and Alfred's eyes widened as she stalked towards him.


	46. To Lose One's Bearings

**A/N: **I'm boooorrrreeeedddd. I've been home alone for the past week, and I don't like iiitttt...! I have a very tiny attention span. I need something to do other than sit on a computer and watch 1000 Ways to Die re-runs. Although, Lilo and Stitch was on last night ^^ But, no, seriously. Like, when I had my concussion, you weren't supposed to do ANYTHING. You had just had to sleep. For a week. You couldn't do anything that involved using your brain. So now, reading, no computer, no TV, no drawing or writing and no school. By the third day, I went to school, because I was sick and tired of staring out a window.

Meh...well, we're almost done with this crazy siblings loop! We went through Alfie's POV, and now it's time to see what Ivan think about all of this!

* * *

The scream pulled Ivan out of his daze. He had learned that in situations like this, it was better just to ignore everything and let it happen. It wasn't like Natalia hadn't kidnapped him before. But usually Katyusha had some idea that it was going to happen and would come to the rescue. It didn't look like that was going to occur this time.

Alfred screamed again.

Ivan's jaw clenched as he struggled against the bonds. The rope rubbed at his skin, chafing and burning. _Damnit, Natalia! _He glared at Matthew. "Aren't you going to do something?" he growled.

Matthew jumped, as if he had forgotten that Ivan was still in the room. "I don't know…"

"Alfred is your _brother_!"

"But…but he loves you too…"

"And what does that have to do with this situation? Do you want him killed?"

Matthew glanced away and stared at the door Alfred had been dragged through. "If Alfred isn't here, he wouldn't be here to love you anymore. Then I would be the only one."

Ivan's heart jumped at the whispered words. "Are you crazy?" he demanded.

"Maybe Natalia thought the same thing. That's why she came over too. She was thinking that if Alfred was gone, she would be the only one to love."

Ivan ceased trying to free his arms and focused his attention on trying to stand. It was difficult without his hands for balance, and the way his arms were forced behind his back threw his balance completely off. _That was what the knife was for. Matthew wanted to get rid of Alfred too. _

The knife.

The knife was still there, right in front of the doorway. The moonlight shined on its outlined, casting an eerie glow on the surrounded carpet. If he could somehow get to that, he could cut his bonds, go after Alfred, and attack anyone who got in his way. Including Matthew. They were both insane!

Ivan managed to rise to his knees before Matthew caught on. The blond saw his eyes trained on the blade and he jumped to his feet. Ivan growled and lurched forward. He was not going to fail and watch someone kill his boyfriend.

But he hadn't even made it halfway when Matthew snatched up the knife. Ivan's heart sank as he strode up to the Russian.

"No one's going to be escaping, Ivan," Matthew told him. "And only one of us is going to escape with you."

"Da, and that person is Alfred."

"No. It will be me."

Ivan's eyes widened as Matthew leaned in closer, the only thing between them air and sharp metal. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his own death.

But instead of cold steel slicing through his neck, he felt soft lips on his own.

His eyes flew open and he flailed as Matthew kissed him. He reeled back, falling to the floor again, but Matthew only wrapped his arms around the Russian and deepened the kiss.

"Matthew- Stop…Matt-". Ivan chocked when Matthew forced his tongue into his mouth.

With a heave, Ivan rolled over and then Matthew was under him, his head as far away from his mouth as Ivan could possibly get it. "No, Matthew," he ground out.

What did it matter if Matthew was struggling under him, his breath only a wheeze as his weight crushed the Canadian. At least Ivan wouldn't be dead.

_What the hell just happened?_


	47. Sin

**A/N: **I actually have no idea where I was going with this...I didn't see the prompt before the last one, and when I saw the title for today, I was really frustrated that I put the kissing scene in last chapter! It would have gone awesomely with this prompt! So...this is all an attempt to make something okay out of crack. I hope it's enough.

So...Conneticon is in 7 DAYS! My cosplay is being sent to my friend's house, so when she said a package came, I got really flippinp excited! So I rushed over, ripped it open and found...not my cosplay...it was her's...so now I'm very nervous that it won't come in time...At least I have the Dimitri one...my friend is going to sharpie the tattoos on my neck XD

* * *

Ivan was too dazed from Matthew's previous actions to clearly note what was happening after. Somehow, Matthew had gotten as far away from Ivan as possible, while still begin in the hall and nowhere near the room Alfred and Natalia were at, and the knife was now in Ivan's hands.

Wait. How did he cut the rope around his hands? Ivan shook his head. Had Matthew's kiss been that shocking? The Canadian was a scrawny, pale, stick of a man. A man he hadn't even liked! It had to have been the shock of that scrawny, pale, stick of a man acting like he wasn't any of that. That had been very unexpected.

And so stupid! Matthew knew that he was currently in a relationship with his brother. What would Alfred think when he found out about this kiss? And the plot to get rid of the American. That point had been the most shocking of all.

Speaking of the plot to get rid of Alfred…

There hadn't been noises coming from the bathroom for a long while. There had been the talking, the hurried words, and then came the screams. And after…silence. It unnerved Ivan more than the screams.

He had to find out what exactly Natalia was doing with his boyfriend.

Matthew glanced up as Ivan approached. Ivan saw him squirm and wondered if it was because he was afraid, or because he still had the silly notice of keeping Ivan to himself running through his veins.

"Y-you can't go any further," Matthew stammered. His eyes flicked occasionally to Ivan's hand and it was only then that the Russian remembered the odd weight in his hand.

He gripped it tighter and turned it to let the blade catch the graying light outside. He smirked as Matthew's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "And why cannot I go to find my boyfriend?"

"B-because…" His voice trailed off as he continued to stare at the weapon.

"Because why, Matthew? What if he is hurt? Natalia could be standing over his dead body."

"And then I get you for myself."

Ivan shook his head at the mumbled words. "No, Matthew, you would not." The Canadian glanced up, a spark of defiance in his lavender eyes. "Natalia would have me, not you."

Matthew jumped to his feet. "And why would she get you?"

"Because she loves me more."

"How?"

"She was willing to harm Alfred to get to me." It felt strange to say the words so calmly as fear began to gnaw at him. The longer he stood here, bickering with this…this delusional man, the longer his sister had to hurt Alfred.

"I was willing to harm Alfred."

"But, actually, you did not."

"Because Natalia got here first."

"Because you were afraid."

"I was not afraid!"

Ivan had to give the kid some respect for continuing to stand up to him. And to say Natalia's name without shuddering. By know, though, Ivan would normally have just shoved Matthew against the wall and continued on his way. Why wasn't he now?

"I have an idea."

"And what is that, Matthew?"

"If you kiss me, I'll let you pass."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I am not playing this childish game of yours. You will let me pass because I am stronger than you and because I have a knife."

"Then why haven't you passed me yet?"

"Why indeed," he mumbled.

"I've loved you since we first met, Ivan. And I haven't ever told you because I was afraid you'd be scared that a man had feelings for you!" Ivan blinked. Well, this was new. "So I just stayed friends with you. That was enough. But then Alfred came along and started to take you away!"

"And that was when you confessed."

"Yes. But you didn't seem to care! I loved you for three years, but you went after the guy who told you after ten months!"

Ivan sighed. Matthew was going to hate both his brother and him no matter what either of them did. Wouldn't it be better just to give him what he wanted? Instead of harboring even more hatred, maybe this could lessen some? It wasn't like Alfred was there to see it either.

Ivan bent over and placed a kiss on Matthew's mouth. "There. I will pass now."

Matthew, his fingers to his lips, stepped to the side. Ivan brushed past him, a frown on his face, and turned to the bathroom door.


	48. Deja Vu

**A/N: **I need to stop being so busy...I'm sorry it's so short...I didn't have much time to write this DX

Oh, and apparantly, someone from Chile wants to translate this into Spanish! Thank you so much Gabrika! You have made my life!

* * *

Ivan found him sitting on the edge of the tub, a bundle of toilet paper pressed against his arm. When Alfred heard him enter, he flashed the Russian a mega-watt smile.

"I totally got rid of her for you," he cheered. "I have no idea what I said to her, but it made your sister zip out of here!" His grin sobered as Ivan's gaze lingered on the slowly pinkening paper. "Oh, Natalia got me with that knife of hers. It's not too bad, just got blood got everywhere."

The way Alfred so innocently smiled up at him and how cheerful he looked despite the situations made Ivan's stomach knot. He was going out with this overly exuberant man, but had kissed his brother. How could Alfred be so happy?

"I'm sorry." The words made Ivan's thoughts disappear like storm clouds after lightening.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." He shifted restlessly on the platinum ledge and glanced away. "If I had known this was going to happen – I didn't know everyone was going to react this way! I thought they'd be cool be with us going out…. but our siblings went completely crazy. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Stop."

"I'm sorry, Ivan."

"Alfred, stop."

"What? Why? I caused all this!"

"I am the one that should be sorry."

"You didn't slice me with your knife. You didn't make Mattie or Natalia psycho either! What do you have to be sorry for?"

"No…but…I kissed Matthew."

Alfred's spine straightened. "You did what?"

Ivan cringed inwardly. The happiness was gone, replaced by an icy storm Ivan didn't know Alfred could possess in those blue eyes. "I kissed Matt-"

"Why would you do that?" he screamed, jumping to his feet.

"He…he would not let me see you unless I kissed him. He had the knife, I did not know what he would do if I did not agree. I only wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Y-you didn't mean it? The kiss? With my brother?"

"Nyet. I thought since you were not there to witness the act, it would not matter, but I could not keep this from you."

"Ivan…"

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, dude. It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause this must trouble."

Ivan felt a ghost of a smile cross his face. "I feel like we have already gone over how silly your apologizes are."

"We have, but I mean this! And if you mean you're sorry, then we can forgive each other and act like it never happened! Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great. Love ya, man." Alfred leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled back, a dusting a pink on his cheeks. "Can we go get my arm checked out too? I don't know what kind of diseases Natalia has. Probably rabies."


	49. The Way Forward

**A/N: **Okay, crazy siblings is at an end, and now it's time to start up a new one! When I was reading over all these prompts, I knew exactly what I wanted to do when I reached the next...three chapters, I think. And somehow, I've managed to create a past where it actually relates without knowing. I'm so awesome!

Oh, and, if anyone's interested (more selfish self-promoting), if you haven't read any of my Hetalia Parodies (then you should!), I'm going to update pretty soon! It's going to be about the sketch called "Tetris God" from the website College Humor. Go see it and check on that story thingy in a few days!

* * *

Alfred knew he had said it a million and one times already, and that million and first time had really pissed Ivan off, but he still felt like he needed to say it again. Hell, he felt like he had to say it a millionth and second time!

"I'm sorry, Ivan."

He tried not to cringe at the glare his boyfriend gave him and tried for a grin. Hopefully it didn't come out all weak wobbly as it felt.

"Stop apologizing, Alfred. It has been a week since Natalia last came over, and no one was seriously injured. There are not mental damages, and was it not you who came up with the idea that we would both forget about what happened?"

Alfred pouted. So what if it had been one week since Natalia and Mattie had flipped their shit? He still felt like it was his fault. No matter how Ivan acted, or how he said he acted, Alfred felt horrible about it all. Maybe if he let Matthew get some time with Ivan, or spoke more with him, or even just waited a bit before asking Ivan out, Mattie wouldn't have gone all batshit crazy. It wasn't like Natalia already wasn't pff her rocker, so he couldn't really do anything about that, but he still felt really, really, bad about it all! And he needed to tell Ivan exactly how much it hurt him.

"I'm still sorry." Close enough.

Ivan furrowed a hand though his hair. "So far, those have been the only words you have said to me besides 'I am coming over'. I can try to diverge the flow of conversation or wipe it away entirely, but still you bring the apologizes up. Yes, your brother went insane, yes, both our siblings went after us, and you are _clearly _very sorry for that. I am sorry for going behind this relationship's back and kissing Matthew. That is done, the situation is done, we are done with it."

That didn't so anything at all! It just made him feel like Ivan didn't care! Didn't he know how awful the whole thing had been? How could Ivan just blow this entire thing over? Matthew had tried to kill Ivan! Both of them had tried to kill himself! It was too crazy to just forget about!

"But, Ivan-"

"But nothing, Alfred. This will do nothing but keep us at a halt, and in a very bad past. This relationship of ours will never continue on until we put it behind us."

Wjhy did he always have to sound so reasonable? Alfred pouted. "And how are we going to do that? I'm still traumatized. Like you have any ideas?"

"You just like all the attention from me and all the candy from Matthew. And, in fact, I do have an idea. Though, it is a bit far fetched and very unusual, but it could have the potential to be fun and, most importantly, distracting."

Alfred perked up. Was that a smile on Ivan's face? The only time Ivan smiled so openly was if Alfred had made some awesomely awesome inside joke or when he made something for the guy. Not that the stuff he made was any good, but it still made the smile seem like it was top-notch stuff.

"Whatcha thinking about doing?"

"What would you say about visiting my home town?"

"W-what? You mean, like, all the way in Russia? Dude, that's totally crazy! Not as crazy as Mattie, but pretty crazy!"

Ivan sighed. "See? If we go to Moscow, you will not have to see either my sister or your brother. It will get our minds off – or, mostly just yours – off the strange scene and we came continue our diving into love."

"Diving into love," Alfred snorted. "How can you say something so cheesy so deadpan like that?"

"Would you like to go to Russia with me?"

"Would you be paying?"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "If I paid for the ticket, would you go to Russia with me?"

"Da."

The smile made Alfred's heart melt.

"We will have to work on your Russian before we go."


	50. Outdoors

**A/N: **It's the halfway mark, guys! Whoo! We've reached the top of the mountain and it's all downhill from here, right? Over 38,000 words, and over 11,000 views! You guys make me so happy! *tears of joy* And guess what? With three more reviews, I'll have 100! Can I get 100? Please? Just three reviews on this one That's all I ask.

Okay. So...I've never been to Russia, and Google Images only does so much. So don;t expect any detail. I tried to be as vague as possible with this scene in case we have any architecture freaks or anything and I don't want to be yelled at...I also don't speak Russian, and though they've updated Google Translate, it still sucks, so bear with me on the two words in here!

I've put up another challenge for you too! Alfred is wearing a band T-shirt. If you can give me the name of the band using the single after the T-shirt, I will give you internet cookie! And possibly an internet hug.

Now READ!

* * *

Alfred bounded down the hall of the hotel, the pounding of feet telling him that Ivan was not far behind.

The hall was narrow – so narrow Ivan had to walk almost sideways – and so low even Alfred had to duck his head to keep from scraping against the popcorn ceiling. The carpet was a dusty faded blue, with patches to further show how many shuffling feet had crossed the ground of this old place. The walls were yellowing and cracked.

"Alfred, you forgot your jacket," Ivan called. The floor creaked at every footfall.

Alfred glanced over his shoulder to see him jogging in that half-sideways lurch down the hall, as he struggled into a gi-normous tan overcoat within the limited confines of the corridor.

"You said it was summer here," Alfred objected as he neared.

"It is not like the summers in America, not even like the ones in the north. It is still cold. You have should have brought something to wear besides…this."

Alfred smacked his poking fingers from his light, long sleeved shirt that proudly displayed the latest hit American band. So what if it made him look stupid 9even if he hadn't worn in Russia), it still made him beautiful. And Ivan should know that! It was like…like a test!

"It's still warm out though, right? It's gotta be if it's summer!" Alfred threw the door open. "See! It's not-" At the first blast of wind, he cringed. "Ivan, it's cold out."

He heard the Russian's chuckle and frowned. He didn't have to rub it in! "What did I tell you?" At least he wasn't calling him an idiot outright… "Would you like to get a coat now?"

Alfred shook his head. "We're already outside."

"Would you like mine?"

He felt his face heat up. "N-no. I'm okay. Besides, what are you even wearing? A bear? A blanket?" He tapped the buttons of the overcoat. "And isn't the scarf a bit overkill?"

Ivan smiled as he unwound the white fabric from his neck and replaced it on Alfred's. It's ends trailed on cracked pavement of the sidewalk. Alfred brushed his fingers against the soft material. Its smell made his heart beat faster. And it was warm. _From Ivan. _

"Is that better?"

It took him another minute to find his voice. "Da."

Ivan shook his head, smiling. "I have taught you for two weeks and that is the only word you have picked up?"

"Nyet!" Alfred beamed. "I know a little more, dorogoy."

The blush crossing Ivan's face made something deep inside him heat up. "A little more, Alfred? I do not think three words can be called a knowledge of the language."

"Okay, well, you can't really blame me. Your language – if that's what you can even call it – feels like it's raping my mouth every time I try to pronounce a word." Ivan huffed. "And plus, we came here to learn more about each other, not Russian." He made his point by grapping Ivan's hand and entwining their fingers together. He freaked and thought in panic that Ivan was going to let go when he flinched from the sudden contact, but an unbidden grin spread across his lips when he only gripped tighter.

"What shall we do together then, solnyshko?"

"What did you just call me? Nevermind. Let's go get something to eat!"

"Not any kind of fast food. Or burgers. If we are in Russia, we are going to eat good, Russian food. Have you ever had caviar?"

"Do I ever eat tiny, innocent, little baby fish? No! That's so gross! And mean!"

"They are technically only fish eggs-"

"It's still really, really gross, man." Alfred shuddered at the thought of eating the poor little hatchlings.

"It is actually quite good," Ivan continued.

"Maybe to you, you soulless Commie."

The couple traveled down the busy road, cars whizzing past in both directions. Alfred could easily forget the afternoon chill, even the slight drizzle that came later on when they had reached the restaurant, as he gazed upon the sights around them. The architecture was weird: a strange mix of European styles and an exotic, medieval, and even scary structure invented by the Tsars.

And though Alfred could see Ivan's mouth pulled down with annoyance at all the questions popping out of his mouth and all the sidetracks the blond pulled them off to, Alfred still pointed and talked on their way, because he wanted to know ever aspect of Ivan's life here when he was a child.


	51. In Sickness and in Health

**A/N: **Phew, I ask for three reviews and I get eight! Thanks guys! So...PUT THIS IN CAPS BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO READ IT! So...what do you guys think about me being published? Like, not on ff or fp, but a real book? Because I've finally finished one I've working on since freshman year, and my friends keep bugging me to sent it out. And my mom . So, would you guys read my books? XD

Comment time: I really hate that they're all "guest" now. I can't tell who from who! So I'll try...

To the Guest that started singing 'Livin' on a Prayer': You have made my day. That was hilarious!

The Guest talking about vagueness!: I wasn't going to spend that much time in Russia. Actually, that was the only chapter XD And I'm too lazy for research!

To Guest who did the keyboard bang: I'm glad your dedicated to reading this! And you can thank my parents for the reason I exist XDDDD

Voodka: All you lazy bums... Updating isn't to hard for you to wait for, is it?

* * *

Alfred sneezed Ivan was already there at the edge of the bed with the box of tissues. Alfred snatched one quickly, keeping his gaze away so he didn't have to see that stupid smirk on his face. It didn't matter how many times Ivan told him he was sorry, or how worried he was. His eyes still said 'I told you so'.

"You should have agreed to fetching your jacket," Ivan said for the hundredth time. Or, well, it felt like the hundredth time.

"I know that," Alfred snapped. He crinkled the used tissue in his fist and tossed it at the trashcan. The wad bounced off the tower of others filling the over-flowing can and bounced to the floor, landing next to its many brothers scattered around the tin. "Now," he added, pulling the sheets up closer to his chin.

The walk back had been awful, Alfred decided. The light drizzle had turned to a pouring rain, the droplets of water falling in such a torrent that he couldn't see a foot in front of him. They were so big and heavy that they hurt when they hit their skin. The wind was gusting, making the already cool summer temperatures drop further. Ivan had said it was still above fifty, but Alfred could have sworn he saw a flake of snow.

And then they had woken up.

Ivan had just come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when his hum was cut off abruptly by and extremely ugly coughing fit.

Alfred was sick.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

Yeah, he was acting all worried and caring, but there was still that really annoying smirk behind his words. He found this whole thing funny! Maybe he planned this! Go to Russia on the day it was supposed to storm and then get him sick. But what for? What motive?

Maybe it was for revenge! For the whole thing with Mattie and creepy, crazy, Natalia! But how many times had Alfred told him he was sorry? Well, two could play at this game, then! Alfred could cough all over him, sneeze in his food; make him sick!

This was an awful plan of revenge, Alfred thought. It wasn't like anything bad could happen. So his stomach rolled at every mention of food, his head pounded, and his throat was scratchy. He wasn't going to die or be in bed for a month. It was a cold.

All he had to do was lie in bed for a day or two, having Ivan do everything for him. Yeah, that part of this revenge plan sounded wrong. What else was there…? Oh! Maybe he could convince Ivan to lay with him because he was cold and they could share body heat!

Alfred felt warm already just from the thought of it. Yup, definitely not the most effective plan for revenge.


	52. Window Seat

**A/N: **Hey, hey, guess what guys? I'm going out on a date after this! X3 We're going somewhere completely not fancy and though we've been going out for almost two years, it still makes my inner 10-year-old squeal inside. Plus, it's free food! XD *blows kisses at date* You know who you are! If you ever read it... *grumbles*

Anyway! There is going to be a twist coming up next week! One that every single one of you that like sappiness and love and yada yada squealing. Because that twist will lead into so much more! There's big plans for this guys!

* * *

Russia had been nice. Alfred couldn't say if the time had passed too quickly or too slowly from his cold. It hadn't ebbed until the last day of their trip, so all excursions had been kept short and local. But he knew for certain that he couldn't say he's had a bad time.

The food had been crazy looking and even creepier to try and pronounce, but it had tasted really good…coming from a Commies, too. While Alfred had been more than happy to stick to the stereotypical foods that he knew, much of it being borsch, Ivan had ordered all kinds of strange things and made him try it.

They had walked all across Moscow and back, stopping at every building on Alfred's insistence. Ivan showed him the Kremlin, Red Square, and St. Basili's church. By the fifth and final night in the city, even Alfred felt like he knew the place like the back of his hand.

Ivan had looked so happy, walking along the roads with him, their fingers entwined, just talking. The Russian's eyes would brighten as he explained the history of this building or that structure, and it made Alfred smile despite the creepy, grotesque background.

This really had been a good idea. They were going to keep moving forward with their relationship.

Or so he had thought.

All the happiness, all the excitement, had melted and reformed into stone cold, rock hard anger and jealousy.

"I want the window seat."

Ivan shot him a glare, which Alfred equally matched. "Why do you want that seat? You are sick. Should you not take the isle seat in case you feel unwell? The bathroom is easily accessible."

"I'm not sick anymore!"

Ivan frowned and Alfred felt his lips turn down, trying to match his expression, though the blond felt laughter bubble in his chest.

"Why do you want that particular seat?"

Ivan really wanted that seat! Well, he wasn't going to give it to him!

"Because you got it on the way here," Alfred said. "Now it's my turn!" Ivan's frown deepened and it became harder to keep the chuckles down. Ivan so wanted the window seat, but he wouldn't admit to it! He bet he wouldn't even let himself admit to it. "Why do you want the window seat?"

The hesitation proved Alfred's point. "I do not want it. I would just like to know why you want it so bad."

He totally wanted it. So much. So much that it was hilarious! "I wanna see the ground fall away and become really tiny and see the clouds and pretend I' flying. There. That's why. Do I get it now?"

"Just like kid, Alfred."

_I'm not the one trying to pretend I don't want a seat because I do really want it, Ivan. _

"Sirs?" The both turned and a female flight attendant was behind them, pointing to the seatbelts on lighting up. "It's time for take-off; the doors are shut and locked. Can you please return to your seats? And if you have any electronic devices please turn them off for the time being."

Alfred smiled sheepishly at her and, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Ivan inching towards the isle. He narrowed his eyes. How dare Ivan!

He brushed past the attendant and shoved Ivan away. The way now clear, the stammering Russian behind him, he plopped into the seat closest to the window.

He beamed up at a scowling Ivan and patted the isle seat. "Sit, so we can take off."


	53. Candle

**A/N: **I'm going to explode waiting for Saturday. It's bad enough that I'm not going to Conneticon on Friday, and I'll have to wait another day...but my cosplay finally came in! *breath of relief* I was afraid I had ordered it too late! (I can't make clothes..so...I can't sew, period). Um, who's trying to find me again? I have short term memory loss or something 'cause I can't remember DX

This is short and sappy because I couldn't think of anything to do for this. Sorry. Even I thought it was stupid. But I tried! There's still a lot more chapters to make for it!

* * *

Candles are strange objects. They are so simple, so cheap, yet their affects are anything but. They are easy to make; hard to break. It takes almost no time before they are ready to be used; they last hour after hour.

Candles are thick and stubborn, made from the simplest of objects: wax. They can take any form, any shape. They can even be made in different colors. They don't dissipate in water, or break when dropped – they burn and melt, their drips like tears, falling until there is nothing left.

If they're not used, they stay, standing against the test of time, never changing.

Sometimes they have certain scents added to them. Sometimes it's just the simple wax burning, melting. But despite the warmth, the light, the hope they give off, there is always that waxy feel, the bumps covered with a plastic-y smoothness.

And as Alfred and Ivan continued with their relationship together, they realized that couples are a lot like candles.

Relationships are strange bonds. They are so simple, yet their affects are anything but. They can form in an instant and are hard to break. One minute they are friends, the next, lovers. And they can last year after year.

Relationships make people thickheaded and stubborn with each other, thought they start with the most wanted emotion: love. They can take any form, and be as colorful as the rainbow. Gender no longer matters. They can be any shape, from one built on trust to one built on lust. They dissolve as fast as salt in water, and shatter as easily as dropped glass – but if nurtured right, they glow. Sometimes the burn is so great there are tears, so many that nothing is left.

If the relationship is not established, that one will wait for their other half, standing against the test of time, always waiting.

Sometimes others are mixed into the bond. Sometimes it's just the two of them. But despite the warmth, the light, the hope they bring, the relationship has bumps, no matter how many layers of artificial happiness covers it.


	54. Conscience

**A/N: **Is it sad that this prompt taught he how to spell conscience? I never knew how to spell it. I always spelled it like the conscious kind of word and then let spell check do the rest! I never knew how to spell sentence either. Fifth grade spelling bee and that was the one word I couldn't do. So I studied for a whole day and now I never spell it wrong!

**READ THIS PART IT'S IMPORTANT: **

So...Conneticion starts today! But I'm not there 'till tomorrow TT^TT Which means I will not be home all day tomorrow. Which means I have no computer. And I don;t feel like paying some cheap hotel to use it's wi-fi for three minutes to upload a chapter. So you wont get one tomorrow. Hopefully you will Sunday, but I;m not making any promises. You might not get another chapter until MONDAY. But, to make it up to you all, I'll still write on those days and upload double chapters on Monday and Tuesday.

* * *

Alfred let the controller drop to the bed and simultaneously leaned back to fall back against the sheets. He was totally kicking the Russian's butt in Mario Kart.

At the sound of Ivan's cart passing the finish line, Alfred lifted his head and smiled. He couldn't help the thoughts that floated to the surface of his mind. Ivan was just so cute like that, his body rigid and eyes watching only the screen as he titled the Wiimote this way and that.

"Are we going to play again?"

Alfred blinked, wrenched away from his thoughts at Ivan's questions. "What? Oh, yeah, you pick the next course. It doesn't really matter since I'm just gonna keep beating you so hard."

"I will win! Eventually."

Alfred smirked. And slowly, the smile faded as his thoughts returned to his boyfriend.

This was nice. The whole, just hanging out and stuff was nice. But they had been dating for at least two months now, and nothing had changed. Ivan still acted like they were just friends. And…he wanted more.

Not that he'd actually tell Ivan that he wanted more. That stupid little voice in his head kept telling him how Ivan had never liked men, that was going to take a really long time for him to grasp. But there hadn't been one endearment between the two; they hadn't even really gone on any dates. Walking down the street and getting ice cream just because the shop was there didn't really count. The most they had done was just hold hands.

"Alfred? Are you ready?"

He needed to stop sinking into thoughts like that. Especially when Ivan was around. What if he asked him what he was thinking? It wasn't he could just tell Ivan _Oh, I was just thinking of how, you know, all this time we've spent together is good and all, but I don't think we're like an actually couple. Let's go on a date!_ It's probably scare the guy!

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, I'm ready! Ready to kick your butt again."

Ivan put the controller down and Alfred felt his stomach drop. _Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't ask._

"What is wrong? You keep…spacing out on me."

Alfred didn't know if there was a word, or even a feeling, for the feeling of the color being drained from his face, but he bet he was experiencing it right now. "Nothing."

"Alfred. I would like to know what is going on in your thoughts before you drag me into something that will either cost me my life or my humility."

"It's nothing like that!" Only, you know, his heart, or something like that.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…it's just…it's just stupid nothings."

"Everything you say is already stupid. I will not ask again."

"I ever tell you how stubborn you are?" Alfred sighed. "We've been dating for, like, two months now, right?"

"Da. And?"

"And, I don't feel like we've actually _dated_ yet. I mean, like, we hold hands and stuff, but we don't ever do more," he quickly added at Ivan's confusion.

"We have gone to-"

"That ice cream places and morning coffee don't count! Or, well, it doesn't feel like they should count."

"Not everything you see on the television is what happens in real life, Alfred."

"I know…" He could feel a blush crawl up his neck and he just wanted to leave, to leave and run away before Ivan did because Ivan totally was going to! Why hadn't that stupid, annoying, totally correct voice in his head not pop out this time?

"They are having a fireworks show in a few days."

"What?"

"Would you like to go?"

"Ivan, what is this-"

Ivan frowned. "I just thought that you wanted more in this relationship. Are fireworks not the type of sets you see in those horrible romantic movies?"

"Y-yeah…they are."

"Would you like to go?"

Maybe consciences were wrong sometimes. "Yeah."

"Good. Now I will kick you butt."

Alfred snatched up his remote and grinned. "Oh no you wont!"


	55. Fireworks

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but I;m about to spam the entire chapter.

Conneticon was just about the most amazing thing I've ever seen. And yeah, a lot of people are saying that it has been way better, but this is the first Con I've ever been to. So, it was high up there in my opinion. So many laughs and I wasted all of my work money on random stuff. But I got the third Hetalia manga (I cried because I thought I left it in the hotel room but it was really just hiding in my scarf) and the Black Butler pocket watch! (You fancy~?) I hung out with Slenderman, stole my friends' food, and walked around like a boss.

I want to go again.

I am in post-con depression. Life has no color anymore...but, I'll go over it! Oh, and I talked to Chris Cason, the voice of Holy Rome! He wanted to improve his life by doing what his fans do, so he now has to walk into a glass door, fall on his face, and eat at the restaurant I work at XD If he actually walks in one day, I'm to fangirl like tomorrow.

*clears throat* Okay! About this chapter now! It's fluff. Ivan benig a ball of nerves, Alfred being a ball of nerves because Ivan's a ball of nerves. And then! Well, youll just have to read!

Oh, and Pengirl100and2, it was very nice meeting you!

* * *

Alfred knew something was up with Ivan. It wasn't even just the way Ivan didn't keep still as they sat on the crown of the hill, awaiting the start of the fireworks display. There had been all kinds of crazy clues all the way here.

Ivan never forgot anything. Even if Alfred told him hours beforehand that they needed something, he would have it in his hand the moment they walked out. He was the one to tell Alfred when he forgot something! Yet, they had to take trips back to the car because of all the stuff Ivan had forgotten to bring out with him.

Alfred scoffed into the summer night air. Who would forget the most important part of this anyway? Food was defiantly not something you could just forget about Especially the candy they had in there, hiding underneath all the sandwiches and juice.

His exasperation slowly melted when Ivan didn't notice any of his inner musings. What was wrong with him? Ivan could find some guy yards away looking at them just from the way Alfred ran his hands through his hair.

The car ride had been like this too. Well, more worrying, he thought. Ivan hadn't wanted to drive. That was probably the most shocking of all the events to take pace this night. Alfred couldn't think of one time when he was allowed to even touch the car. And the guy had told him to drive and spoke no more.

Ivan had acted the same way too, in the drive down. Ivan refused to even look at him. Ivan's fingers were tapping, his eyes darting, it was unnerving.

Alfred glanced at Ivan and immediately haunted violet eyes flew from his face. Alfred frowned. Did he have something on his face? They hadn't even eaten yet. Or, well, he was waiting for Ivan to eat something because he was pretty sure it looked like Ivan was going to reject anything he tried to swallow. Plus, Alfred didn't feel like any blemishes were about to skyrocket out of his skin. Maybe Ivan thought he smelled bad? It must have been the shampoo or something, because he had showered before Ivan came over…

The first bang came.

Colors flashed high in the air, illuminating the sky and masking the stars. Children screamed. Teenagers whooped and adults clapped. And Ivan jumped.

Ivan was never caught unawares, never surprised. Ivan was never afraid. It made Alfred afraid.

"Ivan, what's-" The next round of fireworks swallowed Alfred's words. Or, so he thought since Ivan didn't respond. He didn't even move. Unless he was faking it like a jerk and still ignoring him. Like he had all this time. Resolved to get this explained, he leaned closer, placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder to get his attention.

Ivan flinched, his adam's apple jumping as he tried to swallow around a lump of _something_.

"Ivan! What's wrong?"

"Alfred, I-I…it is…" Alfred leaned in closer, the fireworks' boomings masking Ivan's whispered, nervous words.

And then Ivan was leaning in and the fireworks were in Alfred's head as well as outside in the chilly air.

When Ivan pulled back, Alfred's lips still tingled from the kiss and a swarm of butterflies bloomed in his stomach. He blushed, and as glad for the cover of darkness.

So that was what Ivan was freaking out about the entire time? Some kiss? Not that it wasn't nice or anything… He felt his wonderfully numb lips tilt up in a smile.

Ivan was trying.


	56. Ice Cream

**A/N: **Fanfiction is awesome. That's all I gotta say for this one.

Okay, so, now that we're way past the half-way mark, I have a question for you all! But, you're going to have to find it on my profile page. I'm going to have a poll up there for all of you guys to answer my question, and if you don't, then I'll have to pick the out-come myself, and that wouldn't be really fun, now would it?

So go to my profile!

Oh, and would you all like a second upload today! THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION AND REVIEW! If I get enough answers by tonight, I'll upload another chapter. Deal? Awesomesauce!

* * *

Alfred was sure that the weirdness would stop now that the kiss was over with. That's what had made Ivan all worrying and unsettled, right? So now that he had done the act, there was nothing to be worried or unsettled about!

And Ivan had even driven!

Or, well, shoved his hand in Alfred's pocket, much to the blond's surprise and embarrassment, and just stole the keys without warning and walked towards the car.

But apparently that's where the normalness stopped.

They had driven to the ice cream parlor down the street, the one they normally went to, in complete silence. Sure, Ivan wasn't generally a very chatty man, Alfred knew, but there was always a sentence followed by another, one or two insults thrown around, possible even a few choice words if the situation was really bad.

But not even the radio was turned on, and any efforts to change that was were quickly – and quietly – squashed.

It was chilling, to say the least. By the time they reached the small shack, Alfred didn't even the frozen treats to feel a chill and shiver with some kind of coldness within.

Inside, every attempt to strike a conversation was shot down. Either Ivan did something with his napkin or turned to glance at the time to look distracted, eat a giant bite of his sundae so he didn't have to answer right away and completely 'forgot' about the words put towards him, or he walked away to get another napkin – to probably shred again – or to the bathroom every time Alfred opened his mouth.

Alfred's final attempt (his thirtieth, to be exact) had his blood boiling, and he threw his empty milkshake cup away with such force that the contents in the garbage can bounced out.

If Ivan didn't want to talk about the kiss, then they didn't have to talk about the kiss. But they couldn't just not talk! That was like asking Spongebob not to make Krabby Patties! Conversation was like his air. He needed words!

Why did Ivan have to be so stupid and stubborn anyway? One glance at the guy could show that he'd be ready for the freaking Zombie-pocalypse with a grin and a nuke strapped to his back, going all lone-wolf on the world and kicking butt like there was no tomorrow! Never flinching, never backing down, never losing. The man was a six foot giant with a glare that could freeze a man in his place in the middle o a heat wave with abs as hard as a brick wall and a face just as stone cold.

And he was worried. He was scared. Of a kiss. Of how Alfred perceived the kiss? That fact that he did it?

Oh.

_Oh._

What if there hadn't been any fireworks for Ivan? What if Ivan realized that there was no spark between them?

Alfred's stomach dropped and just the thought of it made huge, deep fissures in his heart. Was it only him that felt it? What if Ivan was afraid to tell him that? That the kiss meant nothing to him? That he realized he had no feelings for him?

That Ivan didn't really love Alfred?


	57. Library

**A/N: **You all get another one today! Hooray! I hope you appreciate this! I don't normally do this. I never planned for this, but it's all because of CTcon.

So..I had planned this totally differently, but I kind of like the way it is now! We all know how Alfred feels bout the little kiss, so let's see how the giant Ruskie feels, shall we?

* * *

Ivan didn't bother to search the library and instead found an empty table in the back of the building and sat down. Alfred hated reading, preferring to watch the movies instead, and, using that information, decided that the library was the best place to get away from the blond. But, just in case, he made sure he was situated somewhere inconspicuous, out of the way, and behind several full shelves.

Ivan sighed as he opened a random book. He didn't read the title, didn't care about its genre, only flipping to any one page and leaving it there. He wasn't going to read it anyway. Not with his emotions playing a scene of themselves over and over in his head without the help of a story's plot.

Alfred had been after him every minute of every day since the time of the fireworks show yesterday, and he just wanted to get away from the questions, the accusatory stares.

The hopelessness on Alfred's face, the fear in his eyes, the sorrow in his gait.

Ivan muttered a short curse in Russia and furrowed a hand through his hair. It was hard to watch Alfred, eyes so dull and posture so slumped – even that stupid hair seemed to be limp – knowing that he was the cause of such sadness. What was his boyfriend even thinking – that Ivan didn't love him anymore?

The thought almost made him laugh aloud.

The boy was always so quick to jump to conclusions.

Ivan frowned. In Alfred's simple mindset, what would it look like if your lover suddenly no longer talked or even looked at you? That must have seemed like disownment to him. Ivan's lips curled up into disgust. Disgust at himself. That even sounded like abandonment to him!

How could he ever hate Alfred? Yes, the boy was infuriating in his always talking, never shutting up or stopping in his energy way (where did he even get all of it, anyway? Wouldn't one have blown up if they had the energy of a star?), but it was extremely easy to ignore when the simple points were found in his faults.

Alfred's conversations never failed to amuse and entertain him, the points of their conversation as simple as why bees are black and yellow to how stars became to be arranged in the way they were. Ivan was always kept in motion with him and there was never a day now that he didn't smile or wish for the sun to never disappear.

With each day that his love for Alfred's personality grew, he was beginning to notice the outside features. Ivan knew that, in a certain light, Alfred's hair could shin like spun gold, and his blue eyes could be as bright and deep as the ocean when he laughed.

And he had found that his eyes tended to stray towards _places _when they were alone and, at night, all he could think of was mapping out Alfred's body with-

Ivan coughed and gave a minute shake of his head to dissipate the thoughts. No, he could never hate Alfred. In fact, when Alfred had stated that he'd wanted more, Ivan had been frightened. Frightened that Alfred would leave him.

Then the kiss.

Ivan scowled. That had not gone anywhere near according to plan. It had gone much smoother in his head. He was never supposed to be so nervous. He was still nervous.

He had kissed Alfred, and he had no idea how the blond thought about it. But he really wanted to talk about it, didn't he? Ivan just didn't want to hear the words, "It meant nothing to me".


	58. Babysitting

**A/N: **When did I decide to make this one the long one? Well, at least you'll get a fun time with this one! Unless you don't like my Sealand. That's right guys! Peter makes an appearance! And he stays around for a bit. Yeah, I imagine Peter as a little brat, so...that's how he is.

* * *

Alfred was pacing through the living room, half wondering when the floor boards would cave from the continuous pounding they were receiving from his furious steps. It always happened in the movies, where that trench appeared over time from walking in the same place. Unless it only worked in dirt? Maybe he should go outside then. No. He needed the phone. He needed it to ring. Willed it to ring.

It rang.

Alfred jumped and all his resolve to answer was washed away in a flood of fear and uncertainty. What was he going to hear if he answered?

It had been three days since the time of the fireworks. Three days since the kiss. During that time, there had been no talk between the two. Mostly because after two days of trying to get a word in and having Ivan say nothing in return, Alfred had given up and has sulked in his room by himself for all of the third day. Even Mattie had run away, chased off by the sad and angry emotions that clotted the house like a poisonous fog. He was probably on his way to Francis' place.

Alfred was surprised that he hadn't thought of storming Ivan's place, demanding a word from him. Nothing had stopped him before. Not even that contract. Stupid contract. It had gotten him into this mess. Alfred just guessed he didn't want to face an angry Ivan. Or, well, an angrier Ivan, he guessed, since the guy must have pissed to ignore him for three days.

Or maybe he just didn't want to face the words that had been echoing in his head all this time.

He liked to think it was because he was waiting for Ivan to apologize first. It made his heart not hurt so much.

Alfred picked up the phone.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think you would actually pick up," a very stressed and very _British _voice yelled. Alfred didn't know if the feelings twisted in his gut were from relief or disappointment. "Francis said he was 'busy', which meant I couldn't call Matthew, and I couldn't call my brothers because they caused this whole bloody problem, so – God save the Queen – all I had left was you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred snapped.

"It means that I don't bloody well trust you with this, but I really don't have much choice in the matter."

"And that would be…?"

"I need you to babysit."

"Dude? Did you just ask me to watch over your kid?"

"N-not my kid, you arse! My little brother, Peter. I was supposed to go with Francis today, but Allistor – that wanker – dumped Peter at my house and left without another word."

"But…you said Francis was with Mattie."

"Oh, keep up, will you? This is hard enough to handle without having to explain it time and time again."

"Okay, chill, man."

"I guess Matthew will just have to tag along with us. Not that it will be much of a problem; he is very easy to forget." Alfred knew he should have felt angry at that and yell at Arthur for dissing his bro like that, but he was too upset to think much else besides the funny accent coming through the phone and how he wished it was Russian instead. "I'll bring Peter over know."

"Wait, what? Seriously? What am I supposed to do with this kid? Make cookies or something?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." The line went dead.

Alfred stared at the droning phone with wide eyes. What had just happened?

* * *

"Peter, no! Get back here!" Alfred launched himself in hopes of catching the little blond boy, but crashed into the wall when Peter slid under him. "You can't just eat the batter like that! You'll get sick!" Alfred heaved a sigh and grumbled as he rose to his feet.

The house looked like the apocalypse had stopped by to say hi, and the kid had only been here for only a half hour. True to his word, they had made cookies. Or, tried to.

Alfred had no idea where Matthew kept the blender and had used spoons instead. It was going find and dandy until Peter couldn't stir the batter anymore and, as he tried his hardest to, the cookie dough had somehow sprung out of the bowl and was now hanging from the ceiling. Making the second attempt had been worse. Flour had gone everywhere, Peter had thought it made been funny to throw eggs everywhere, and, well, Alfred wasn't the best cook ever. There was smoke coming from the oven, to say the least.

And now was attempt number three. Who knew a twelve-year old could be such a handful?

Alfred grabbed the phone, hoping to dial Arthur's number and demand that he get his demon-spawn out of his house right away, but he found his fingers pressing a very different number.

"Hey, you there?" Alfred asked. His voice trembled and he didn't care. As long as he heard an answer.

"Alfred? Why are you calling me?"

He couldn't help the small smile. "Ivan, I need you. Like, right now. Get over here. You're good with kids, right?"

"Alfred, what is going on?"

"I need help with this baby-sitting thing! Now get over here before he drowns me in cookie batter!"

* * *

Somehow, the house had gotten cleaned up. Cookies were coming and going from the oven. Peter was eating them (and burning his tongue but the brat totally deserved it). And Ivan was there.

"When I have kids, they're definitely not going to be as evil as you," Alfred murmured at Peter as he cleaned up another cookie sheet.

"I'm not evil," Peter chirped, shoving another cookie in his mouth. "You're just bad baby-sitters!"

Ivan snorted. "Da. You are a little angel stuck in a world of evil adults, right?"

"Hey! Don't encourage the kid!" Alfred protested. Ivan smiled up at him from his seat by the boy and all of Alfred's anger melted. God, he'd missed him. "Do you make this much trouble for your brothers too?"

Peter glanced up at him, blue eyes wide and bottom lip stuck out. "I don't know what you mean."

"No wonder Arthur always acts like there's a stick up his butt."

"When is Arthur coming back, anyway?" Peter asked. Alfred shrugged. "When?"

"I think its just kids named Peter that are evil," the blond sighed, reaching for another pan.

"Then we will name our kids something else, something Russian," Ivan joked.

Alfred froze. Ivan didn't seem to notice the blunder he had made, but it made his heart decide to run on a treadmill at top speed. Our kids. What if he and Ivan did have kids? What then?

Oh God, was he thinking about having kids with Ivan! Was that normal? It sure didn't sound like something normal! Next thing he knew, he's be picking out clothes!

Alfred shook his head. This wasn't normal. But, it still seemed like a nice thing to think about. A lot nicer than Ivan hating him.


	59. Subway

**A/N: **I like this one! I actually like this whole baby-sitting arc thing. Do you know why? Because it's complete and udder fluff. So guess what, guys! You get more fluff! So. Much. Fluff. And guess what happens next chapter? MOAR FLUFF! You're all going to have diabetes by the end of this! I'll pay for your doctor's visits! XDD

Yeah. Lots of fluff in this one. I actually have the next two weeks all planned out. ACTUALLY, I have the ENTIRE story planned. Not as in-depth as the next two weeks', but I have the main plot of it all! And I know you're all waiting for the Mpreg, da~? I really have no idea how to make that work...you guys all cool with it all just happening? Because I don;t have a background thingy planned out. It's gonna, like, happen.

Okay! Onto this! I love your reviews. I really do. I went through all of them last night and almost cried from all the love. HUGS TO ALL!

I felt like I had something else to add..oh yeah! The poll is tie! But that's okay, because we still have a bit to go! But continue to answer and review! I'll probably double up on chapters again today because I'm going bowling with friends, but I hate bowling. So I'll bring pen and paper and write some more!

* * *

Alfred swatted another pillow to the ground as it sailed towards his face. It fell on a pile of several other 'misplaced' pillows. He watched Peter pick up another piece of furniture with a bored expression, used to the assault. What he _wasn't _used to was how Ivan was now leaning over and demonstrating to the boy how to throw the pillow harder. Alfred glowered at him.

"Where is Arthur," Peter cried, tossing the feathery weapon at Alfred.

"Yeah, where the hell is your brother?" he asked, snatching the ammo out of the air and chucking it at Ivan. He smirked when it hit him full in the face.

_Oh shit._

Alfred dived behind the chair he was leaning back against as Ivan collected an armful of the scattered pillows. And Ivan had really large arms. He was about to throw them when a different idea popped into his head. A much better, more fulfilling plan.

Ivan pushed his arsenal over to Peter, much to the boy's excitement from the giant grin on his face, and grabbed a blanket from the makeshift fort Alfred and him had made over the spot Peter had decided to fall asleep in earlier that day. It was falling apart, mostly because Alfred had placed the chairs too far apart to keep the blanket stretched taunt, and caved-in when Ivan grabbed a fistful of the fuzzy material.

He whispered to Peter the plans of attack and the directions to hold his fire, his lips twitching up as he placed a finger against them to emphasize his point of staying quiet. Ivan spread the blanket out, holding just the top corners and he advanced towards the cowering Alfred.

"Ivan! Save me!" Alfred's plea ended in a shriek of horror, and his eyes widened at the sight of the blanket and Ivan's devilishly cruel – and slightly hot – smile. "W-what are you doing?" He scrambled back to the wall and Ivan jumped, capturing the blond in the blanket.

Alfred struggled to get out, throwing ineffective punches and muffled curses, but Ivan lay on top of him, laughing. "Peter! Now!"

Alfred's attempts only strengthened as he was pummeled with pillows all over again. When's Peter's ammo was exhausted, Ivan swept the squirming bundle into his arms and dumped him on the bare couch.

"Ivan! What the hell, man?" he whined. He crossed his arms and pouted when the blanket was pulled off him. "You were totally supposed to save me!" The Russian's rumbling laugh sent butterflies to stir in his stomach.

Standing over the blond, Ivan's grin faltered as the urge to kiss Alfred's pouting lips filled him. But Alfred still felt unsure about everything, yes? That was why he always wanted to talk. No kissing yet.

"I have been told multiple times that heroes do not need saving," he managed.

Peter glanced between the two of them, inching away and gathering a pillow in his arms as a strange coldness filled the room.

"H-hey, Alfred. I'm hungry."

Alfred blinked, struggling to take his eyes away from Ivan's. He felt warmth spread across his face. He had to stop that. The expression on Ivan's face was probably one of annoyance. The big guy didn't want Alfred now, and all of this was probably one big nuisance to him.

"Y-yeah, dude," Alfred said, tearing his eyes away quickly. "We'll get food."

"Not McDonald's," Ivan said. He glanced away, not caring that Alfred was already looking away from him. He didn't want his boyfriend to see the hurt in his eyes. Alfred didn't want to do this anymore, anyway.

"Sure. We'll have to take the subway."


	60. Slang

**A/N: **Have I mentioned how much I love my friends? At bowling the other day, my friend was doing kinda bad, so I took some paper from my notebook, ripped it up, and made pompoms out of the strips and started handing them out! Make-shift cheer squad!

Yeah. Not much in this one...mostly because my sister wants to kick me off the computer. I need a laptop -.-

* * *

He needed to fix this, Ivan decided. The doors to the subway slid open with a hiss of air and the three of them, Ivan, Alfred, and Peter, waited for the rush of passengers to step out before boarding. Alfred never looked back over his shoulder to make sure Ivan was getting on behind him. A twinge of misplaced jealousy hit his heart when Alfred grabbed Peter's hand.

He really needed to fix this.

What did it matter, really, if Alfred actually didn't return his feelings? He was tired of seeing the sorrow in Alfred's eyes, the pain etched in his face – all of it caused from trying to hold in his truth that he didn't love any more. Alfred most likely just did not want to hurt him with the words. Ivan just needed to tell him the truth. That would settle all of this.

Even though he would miss all of it, it was the right thing to do. He wanted to kiss Alfred again, to try again and put more into it, to actually _do _more with Alfred. Though he wanted to here those three special words from Alfred and to return them. It had been a wish of his to teach the blond those words in his mother tongue as well. But what did it matter anymore? Even though he just wanted to hold Alfred's hand again, he would Alfred the truth and allow the American to break it apart. That was _his _wish.

"Alfred, I-" When Peter glanced up, Ivan hesitated.

There had to be at least a hundred people in just this car of the subway. They were pressed against him, on all sides, half of the passengers within ear-shot even if the three of them were whispering. And, despite the movements and demonstrations and votings, homosexual relationships were still spited.

Ivan couldn't just confess.

"Yo, Ivan!" The Russian snapped out of his inner musings. "You spaced for a second. What's up?"

"What's…up?"

"Yeah. You were gonna say something."

"Oh, da. That…"

"You look kind of sick. You okay? Don't tell me you're motion sick!"

"Nyet, no, Alfred. I just wanted to say," _I love you, _"that I," _am so upset I have caused all of this misunderstanding, this mess of feelings, _"that I am glad we met."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, me too. We've had such great times!"

_As friends, or lovers though? _"You have been very influential on my life."

His smile faltered and Ivan was afraid of the emotion that flashed behind his glasses. "You too?"

"Alfred…you mean a lot to me. More than you could ever believe."

"Yeah, I know that. Dude, where are you going with this?"

Damn the situation, damn the people, and most importantly, damn Alfred's feelings.

"Fredka, I love you."


	61. Dining Out

**A/N: **What the flip is up with the weather? It's summer, and it's cold! Or, it was this morning. But still! I actually but a blanket on last night! I was wishing for cold weather, but now I don't know...You know, people always say the people in the north here are mean and cold. We're not, we're just frustrated that the weather never does what it's supposed to!

Random note: I'm going to see Cars tonight X3

* * *

Alfred probably should have cared that Peter was dropping more of his food than he was shoveling it in his giant mouth. He should have cared that not only was Ivan glaring at him, but the fifteen other patrons in the tiny Burger King. And he most definitely should have arced that his Whopper was going cold.

But all thought left him, had left him since the three of them had climbed off the subway. Because it hadn't been until his foot was planted firmly on the concrete of the station that he really understood Ivan's words inside the car. It had gone over something like this:

"Dude…what did you call me?"

Ivan had glanced at him, his eyes wide. At first, Alfred thought he was shocked that Alfred wanted to call him whatever bad name or something all over again, but now that he thought about it, it looked more like fear. Had Ivan been afraid of what he would respond with?

"I did not call you anything," Ivan had begun then, sounding uncertain. Which had been weird until Alfred heard what he said again.

"Yeah, you called me something in that weird language of yours and then said-." He'd stopped then. Alfred had felt like the entire world had stopped.

"Alfred?"

"Ivan. Did…did you say you loved me?"

And then all hell had broken loose.

Or well, it broke out in his head. Alfred couldn't think beyond the wall of shock. Everything felt like it was whipping past him at epic speeds and that he was standing there, unable to move. But then he had been inside Burger King with a frustrated Russian. Alfred didn't know he was being spoken too, but he heard his voice, really robotic and unemotional, telling Ivan that just because he said no McDonald's didn't mean that Burger King was off the list.

And here there were now, with Peter ripping through his Whopper Jr. and Ivan glaring at him, still upset over the whole fast food place issue, and Alfred just…sitting there.

He had to say something, he realized. Ivan was probably feeling really scared at worried that he wasn't saying anything back after his confession. But nothing came to mind. There was only that wall of shock, and, behind it, a barely contained torrent of happiness and clouds of guilt.

How could Alfred have thought Ivan hated him? He was just worried about the kiss! He didn't hate him! Ivan just didn't know if he had done right, and had gotten freaked when he hadn't said anything! Ganging up on him probably just looked like he was trying to cut if off with Ivan. He didn't hate him! Ivan loved him!

With each thought, a crack in Alfred's mental wall streaked across his shock and he grinned. Ivan loved him. And he loved Ivan. He wanted to tell him. No, he needed to tell him!

"Ivan!" Alfred all but jumped out of his chair as he shouted his name. It was such an awesome name. Probably because it was _his _name. "Ivan!"

Ivan jumped in surprise and Alfred's smile widened. This guy wouldn't know surprise until he said the words. "Yes, Alfred?"

"I love you too!"


	62. Obsession

**A/N: **I think the world whispered to every single person in the state to come to my restaurant to have breakfast. I was running around like crazy! Not to mention my boss was mad at us for some reason and made us run around even more. Then my sister thought it would be a good idea to go to the mall afterwards! ...It wasn't a good idea.

But! I had fun writing this one! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Natalia flipped through the photos again. She split them into piles; one went on the couch, the others she simply let fall to the floor to be used as kindling later. Her eyes narrowed at one photograph in particular. It had her brother and his boyfriend heading down to the subway station, a tall blond boy between them. With a growl, she slammed it on the couch and let the other pictures fall, uncaring of the rest and what they might hold.

How that girl, Elizaveta, got these pictures didn't interest her. All that mattered was she had them now. Natalia wondered what other kinds of things this gay obsessed girl had tucked away.

Natalia shook her head and scooped up the picture once more. The boy had blue eyes, like Alfred and pale blond hair. The kid looked tall for his age…

It was a damn good thing there was no physical possibilities that could prove that was this Ivan and Alfred's kid, because she was one hundred percent sure Ivan would definitely never ever _ever _marry her is she ripped the boy's insides out and burned the body from the inside out, possibly even slicing it up and feeding it to some feral dogs. Natalia really wanted Ivan to be hers and hers alone. Things were hard enough as it was without killing the child.

But, then, whose offspring was this brat? Questioning Elizaveta had resulted in no leads and nothing but a welt on the back of her head and a large, bleeding scratch down the Hungarian's arm. Where had that frying pan come from anyway? How dare she even take a weapon out in her proximity!

Natalia shook her head. She had more important things on her agenda other than revenge on some miniscule, unimportant, freaky woman. Like finding out who this misleading kid was!

Calling her brother or Alfred was out of the question, and she didn't want that idiot Matthew getting in the way of her plans again. So, since she didn't have any first-hand help, she went to the next best source: Google.

Natalia uploaded the photo onto her computer and searched his picture. Tons of images flashed onto the screen, all under the name Peter Kirkland. She frowned. That was the same last name of the infuriating Englishman that stupid Alfred hung out with, wasn't it? She felt disgust clawing at her stomach. Her brother was walking around with that filth?

She needed to know more about this Kirkland character so she could be ready to extract the most efficient, most entertaining, and most specific plan of revenge.

While Ivan, Alfred, and Peter were returning home from their dinner, each with a smile on their faces (Ivan because he was relieved to finally have emitted that he was ready to experience their relationship more; Alfred because Ivan still loved him; and Peter because his babysitters had been so happy that they had bought him an ice cream cone), Natalia was hunched over her laptop, furiously typing and clicking at any traces of the Kirkland's.


	63. Music

**A/N: **Okay, let me put a time frame on this. Everything that's happened in the past five chapters (six, including this one) has all happened in one day. So, Peter came over, they had a pillow fight, they went out to dinner, Natalia stalked them, and this, all happened within a day. Got that? Yay!

* * *

Arthur shoved Francis's hand away before the man could molest him any further. Already half his shirt was unbuttoned and somehow his zipper of his pants had been pulled down.

"When I said I wanted to do something, I didn't mean I wanted to be bloody raped!" he yelled as Francis crawled back onto the couch, planning his next attack.

"When I say I want you over, I always mean rape, mon ami," the Frenchman chuckled. His smile faded into a pout when Arthur aimed a kick at his gut as he crawled closer to the Brit.

"Then I'll stop coming over." Arthur narrowed his eyes when Francis backed away, but he kept his foot pointed at the blond's face.

"Oh, you know you won't, amour. You love me too much. Or maybe, I love you too much!" Said blond jumped onto Arthur, dodging the kick that was coming to his vital regions as best he could as he tried to plant a kiss on the other.

"W-what the bloody hell- g-get off me, wanker!" Arthur struggled under Francis' weight and only managed to keep him away with a hand over his mouth. "Don't make me call the bleeding cops on you, git!"

"Francis," Matthew whined, tugging the Frenchman's shirt. When had it been opened? He shook his head and pulled harder. "Francis! Get of him."

Francis glanced up, a giant red mark on his cheek where Arthur hand punched him. "Oh! Mattieu, I had forgotten you were here. Do you want some love too?" He reached up and yanked Matthew onto the couch with them.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Matthew cried as he caught in between Francis' attempts to get Arthur's shirt completely off and Arthur's attempts to rip Francis' balls off. He squirmed and managed to escape the flurry of fists and lips.

Before he could be noticed again, he darted out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Oui! Mattieu!" Matthew squeaked when Francis called his name, ready to flee in case he asked him to rip off his clothes. It wouldn't be the first time… "While you're in there, can you press play on the radio I have in there? There's a surprise for mon petit in there~"

Matthew shuddered and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table. On his way to the door, he pressed the button on the stereo and left the house.

"Francis! Stop that! Leave that _alone_," echoed throughout the house.

"Shh, shh, listen, Arthur."

"Listen to what, git? All I hear are the screeching of tires from your big white van! Now get _off!_"

"Non, non, I have no white van, but listen! This is all for you!"

Arthur flushed as Francis pressed closer to him, to trap him against the couch and make movement impossible. All he heard was the sounds of his panic in his head, Francis' breathing and…was that a French love song?

"It is beautiful, is it not? I found it just for you."

"That's bloody great. Did you hear Matthew leave? I have somewhere to go, too." Arthur frowned. He really just wanted to leave, but he felt like he actually had something to do.

"I am sure you are just trying to get away from my lovely amour, but I won't let you! Just listen to the music." Francis trailed a finger along the buttons of Arthur's shirt he had left to unbutton.

"No, I'm serious! I have something to do. And quit that already!" Arthur tugged his hand away. It was something…something he had to pick up, he thought. "Oh bloody hell!" He jumped off the couch, shoving Francis to the floor as he did so.

"Arthur?"

"I left Peter over that bleeding American's house!"


	64. Cooking Disaster

**A/N: **Guys, I'm depressed...I have nothing to do but write now. I thought summer was going to be really fun and awesome and stuff, but I've been stuck inside my house just cleaning for more than half of it so far. And you've gotta be pretty desperate as a teenager to be so bored that you want to clean and do dishes and stuff. Beh.

I liked writing this one! Or, maybe that's just because this was the only thing I could actually do. Beh. Someone save me.

* * *

"Ivan! Go get the fire extinguisher thingy!" Alfred shouted, jumping around the kitchen like his shoes had springs in them. When Arthur tried to reach for the oven, he launched himself over the kitchen table and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch that! You'll make it worse!"

"I will not make it worse," Arthur shouted back at him, yanking his arm away and glaring at the American. "I was going to put it out."

Alfred would have had a grand ole time making fun of the Brit, saying that he couldn't see the glare under the giant caterpillars in the way, but the fire trying to claw it's way out of the oven was much more distracting than his fuzzy caterpillars. "Ivaaaaannn! Fire extinguishhhheerrr! Noooowww!" Both boys jumped back from the cooking equipment at a very large pop coming from the oven.

"Where is it?" they heard Ivan growl from somewhere down the hall. "It would be much easier to find if you told me where it was!"

Alfred had to actually pay attention to his boyfriend's words as he shoved everything away from the stove/oven in a desperate attempt to keep most of his kitchen un-burnt. Ivan's accent really came out when he was frustrated. "U-um…in the bathroom closet?"

"It is not there."

Alfred's curse jumped to a scream when a puff of smoke unfurled from the oven. "Try under the sink?" He had to shout to be heard over the shrieks of the fire alarm.

"Nyet. Not there either!"

"Dammit, where the hell is that thing?"

"Are you sure you even have one?" Arthur huffed. He had taken cover under the relative safety of the kitchen table.

"Oh, liker you have the right to blame me for all of this?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Arthur! This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" The Brit was ready to jump up and demand an answer, but he remembered the tabletop looming over his head.

"Because if you had picked up Peter, you wouldn't have had to come over and feel like-"

"Where's Peter?"

"What?"

Arthur climbed out from under the table. "Where's my brother?"

Alfred glanced about the kitchen. "Peter?" He eyed the burning oven. What if…? "Peter! Where are you, you little brat?"

"You lost my brother?" Arthur screamed.

"You forgot about him!" Alfred reminded.

"You do not know where Peter is either?" Ivan demanded as he stomped into the kitchen. His shirt was covered in dust and a cobweb hung from his shoulder, but he cradled a bright red fire extinguisher in his arms. "No matter. We will find him after the fire is out." He pointed the nozzle at the dull orange flames and squeezed the trigger. Soon, the entire room was coated in white fluffy foam.

"Thanks, dude," Alfred said, wiping the covering of foam from his eyes. "You actually found it!"

"Da, it was behind the toilet."

"Oh, so that's where it was! Thanks for looking."

"Yes, thanks," Arthur grumbled. "Now my cooking is ruined."

"My _kitchen _is ruined," the American shouted, waving his arms about for emphasis.

"You should get better equipment then. My things never burn."

"You must get them special made," Ivan mumbled. "Find Peter and get out."

Both Ivan and Alfred let out a sigh of relief when Peter finally left, dragged by Arthur. It was a relief that both of them were gone. There was the mess in the living room to take care of, like picking up the pillows and vacuuming up all the escaped feathers. And then there was the matter of the burnt kitchen…

"You need better friends," Ivan decided as he stacked up the pillows on the couch.

"I like my friends," Alfred told him, unplugging the oven from the wall. "I just need to stop them from cooking."

"Or you could get better friends."

Alfred rolled his eyes and got a face full of pillow. "Yeah, that too. Or maybe I could find a boyfriend who appreciates my horrible friends."

"And who would that be?"

Alfred's frown lightened the longer he looked at Ivan's smile. "I guess no one."

"Correct. Now give me back that pillow."


	65. Stranded

**A/N: **The beginning to this...? *laughs* I love it1

Okay. I have some news here. I AM A HERO! Yup, I was Alfred for a day! I was at my local amusement park, eating ice cream with my friends like a boss, when I saw a commotion across the way. A little girl who had been getting her face pointed was crying, her mom was nudging her with her flipflop, and the artist was flailing and screaming. It turned out, a ginormous grasshopper had decided to make its home in her curly hair. So, I jump to the rescue LIKE A HERO (!), grab a spoon, flick it out, and stomp on it! Girl saved! Of course, no really cared except the girl, but she was more excited about the bug gone then the fact that I had did it. *sighs* What my heart does for babies.

But, my evil twin (yeah, if you're new, I have a twin sister. She's evil) got extremely bad sunburn, so it was a good day! It was even better since my girlfriend stopped what she was doing to make me pancakes and rive across town to bring them, just because I wanted pancakes and I suck at baking them! They were good...

I've also cured my boredom! I'm going on a HUGE Call of Duty rampage! Yes. I a female, and I play COD. And I'm GOOD at it. I need the fifth one...is it any good? I guess I'll play Assassin's Creed when I'm done with 1-4 (again).

* * *

Alfred never truly understood the phrase "between a rock and a hard place" until he was actually in a tough situation. Kind of like that stupid joke "seven, eight, nine." He didn't really get it until someone had to spell it out for him, literally. "Eight equaled ate." How hard was that to understand, really, he thought. It was easy once you got it.

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place was not as easy as laughing at a stupid joke that was only funny in elementary school. It didn't matter which road he took, it would still end up with him running head first into a very hard surface. That would hurt. Both options hurt.

Alfred and Ivan's relationship had been going along extremely well for the past month. Neither could complain about anything. Ivan had gotten used to the idea of publicly showing affection to Alfred, and Alfred had learned to be patient with Ivan. But, something felt…off.

The rock and the hard place situation. Alfred couldn't stop thinking about how Ivan had stated that their children would be awesome. Well, not really in that way, but the whole point was that he said "their children". It was really stupid to be thinking these things, especially after only almost six months, but it just wouldn't leave his mind! Other things about Ivan wouldn't leave his mind either. Or, well, other _places _on Ivan wouldn't leave his mind. Not after that.

The rock: he wanted to tell Ivan what he was thinking. But what would Ivan think? How would the guy react? Ivan had gone all…silent when he just kissed him! What would he do when Alfred told him he wanted…more? Lock himself up in his room? Go back to Russia? The thoughts inside him, his doubts and worries settled in his stomach like heavy stones.

The hard place: He liked the relationship they had now. He didn't want it to change. Alfred wanted to keep the happy, laughing Ivan. He didn't care if he had to wait and wait to find the perfect moment. As long as Ivan didn't get mad or upset, or stopped being _happy_.

Alfred wanted change. Alfred didn't want it o change. And Ivan was completely clueless about it all. Again. He felt stranded, drowning in his insecurities, pulled apart in two different directions by his worries, and set on fire by his needs.

It was a really, really horrible feelings, and it was extremely horrifying to put it in words. Drowned, pulled apart, and set on fire. Yup, definitely horrifying.

"Alfred, you look troubled. What is it?"

Alfred jumped at the (beautifully) accented words of his lover. He raised his head, glancing at Ivan, only then realizing that he had been staring at his playing cards for almost ten minutes straight. "U-um, what?" Smooth.

"It was your turn to show and you spaced out. Were you thinking? I know how hard your brain must work to think of simple thoughts, and I do really want to get on with this game-"

Ivan's words were tuned out as Alfred's thoughts intruded again.

Oh yeah, they had been playing poker. Ivan had said something about Peter and then that whole crazy mental monologue had played itself in his head and then-

"Alfred?" Ivan sounded worried, so Alfred made himself smile.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about the swears I know so I can stomp around when you beat me." He laid his cards down on the floor in front of him.

"Alfred, you won, and that is not what I was trying to ask you."

His smile shattered, and his heart pounded in fear for what Ivan might say next.

"I do not know what is wrong, but could you tell me?"

"I…it's nothing."

"The last time you kept something from me, we did not talk for a week and we both thought we were about to break apart. Now tell me."

"Hey, you were the one who wouldn't talk. I was the one trying to tell you stuff but you kept running away!"

"I am a hypocrite. Do not become one yourself."

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong."

"Yes, I am sure there isn't. Tell me. You know, I have been looking up relationships and I know quite a few relationship counselors now. Well, I knew some from when I had to try get Natalia away from me, but that is not the point right now."

"You wouldn't make me go to counseling! That's so stupid!"

"Da, and it does not work either. Natalia is still there, always chasing me still. But the threat is still there."

"No!"

"Okay then. It was your choice."


	66. TV Show

**A/N: **I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow. We're supposed to be getting really bad weather up here this afternoon (thunderstorms, hail, tornadoes and the like), and the powers probably gonna go out. I don;t how long for sure, so either expect nothing tomorrow or something really late, okay? Oh, and if nothing ever comes up again, I'm dead. Though, life's tried to kill me many, many times and hasn't been able to yet!

This one is kind of sad. Not as sad as the last one, I think. But I still like to keep the funny! And to clear things up (because some people were confused last time), I've got another dream sequence for you!

Oh! And I've got a challenge FOR YOU! I've gotten over 16,500 views and 163 reviews. Let's see if you guys can get me at least 100,000 views and 200 reviews in the last 34 chapters, alright? Go!

* * *

"Alfred."

Alfred jumped and let out a (very manly) squeak when his elbow slammed into the arm rest of his…the chair? When had a chair gotten there? He whirled around and flailed when the chair twisted with him. Okay, so it was a swirly chair. When had he gotten into a swirly chair?

"Alfred."

In fact, when had he gotten _here_? Wherever here actually was. It was some kind of room, except the fourth wall was missing and, instead of plaster and paint, was row upon row of…audience members? And was that a camera?

"Alfred!"

"What! What?" He whirled again and found Ivan sitting in a seat similar to his next to him, with some old guy with graying hair and a ghoti. "Where am I?"

"You are in the-"

"Do you remember the conversation from yesterday?" Ivan interrupted, much to the old man's annoyance.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean about the counseling thing? But we're not in a counseling thing. Are we?"

"You are in the-"

"We are in counseling. Just one broadcasted on television." Now the host was frowning, but Alfred only had eyes for Ivan.

"Are you joking me?" Alfred screamed. "Dude! That's so…so…uncool! This is so…so…God Ivan! This is embarrassing!"

"You are the one making a big spectacle of yourself. I suggest you sit back down and then we can begin."

Oh, he was standing? Hm…Alfred guessed he had jumped up in his fury. He muttered a stern warning to Ivan about getting bitched out for this when they got home as he settled back into his chair.

"Alright! Let's get started, shall we?" the announcer began. Alfred's jaw clenched as the giant audience before him started cheering. This wasn't going to go well… "So, you two came here today because Ivan here felt like you weren't communicating very well. Why is that?"

"'Cause what I have to say isn't some giant thing everyone needs to know about." Alfred shot a pointed glare at his boyfriend.

"Everything you have to say is important," Ivan responded, matching Alfred's accusatory stare.

He crossed his arms. "So, if I say I want ice cream, that's so important that you'll stop doing whatever you're doing to get me ice cream?"

"Ice cream is not what we are talking about-"

"So you admit that everything I say isn't important! You even dis what I have to say half the time!"

"Because half of what you say is nonsense."

"But you love it."

Ivan smirked.

The host coughed and shuffled the cards in his hands. "Let's this back on track, alright? What happened the last time you had a very important conversation together?"

"Um…no one really talked and we both thought we were mad at each other." Alfred's eyes strayed back to Ivan. "That's why I don't want to talk anymore."

"Because you think Ivan will really be mad?"

"No…yes…maybe. I don't know. I just don't want what we have to change. I hated how I felt when I was just thinking Ivan was mad. How would I feel when he's really mad?"

"So, you're just going to keep what you want out of this relationship because of that?"

Alfred couldn't look at Ivan anymore. "Yeah…I guess."

"What do you want?"

"Didn't I just explain that I didn't want to say that stuff?"

"Alfred. Fredka, look at me." Alfred raised his eyes with difficulty. "What do you want? The whole point of you talking is so I can listen. I will not get mad at you. I just want you to talk."

"Ivan, but…"

"Nyet. Do not argue. Just talk."

"I was talking."

"Not the kind of talking I want to hear."

"Fine! But you promised not to get mad."

"I did. Talk."

"Okay, well, I was just thinking – or, well, couldn't stop thinking – after Peter came over-"

* * *

Alfred snapped awake to the sounds of thunderclaps and a flash of white lighting up the room as lightning cracked outside. The poundings of raindrops smacking the window were loud enough to cover his heavy breathing.

The words were on the tip of his tongue as he laid back down. He watched Ivan's chest rise and fall in a slow, even pattern and he frowned. If Ivan ever really did put him on some kind of counseling, televised or not, he was still going to kill him. Even his adorable sleeping form couldn't sway him from those thoughts.

Alfred kissed his boyfriends shoulder before turning away and pulling the sheets up to his chin. But other thoughts were crowding his mind, louder than the ideas to plot Ivan's horrible death.

_I kinda wanna have your babies,_ he mouth into the pillow before squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to go back to sleep.


	67. Lesson

**A/N:** That storm was a huge disappointment. It was just rain and a clap of thunder or two. My lights didn't even flicker! This is why I don't trust weathermen...

I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to be so short! It also kind of sucks...I feel like it sucks. But, I only had a half hour to write this, so yeah. Ugh, that's no excuse. Anyway: sorrrryyyy!

Who's excited for the Olympics! I AM! USA! Oh, the opening tonight, if you're going to watch it, some kid I know's band is playing there! Yeah, some kid, from little, boring, Connecticut, is going to play at the Olympics. I don't know the name of the band, but his name his Jesse! Look for him! Now I feel sucky...I can't play an instrument...I can only write DX

* * *

For the next three nights, Alfred woke up to a sick stomach and muttered curses flowing from his mouth. The same dream grappled with his mind each night, every time a different version, but the end was the same: something was telling him to talk to Ivan.

Pfft, yeah, like that would happen.

"Good morning, Alfred," Ivan said one morning, as Alfred padded into the kitchen. Ivan was already seated at the table, eating toast and reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, 'morning," he grumbled back, sticking his head in the fridge to see if there was anything good for breakfast. He pulled out the container of orange juice.

Ivan peered over the top of the paper. "You were restless in the night again." Alfred stiffened, hand stopped in its adventure to search the cabinets for a glass. What if Ivan knew? What if he asked him what was up? He couldn't tell him! At least…not yet. He didn't know when it would be a good time to tell Ivan about the stupid baby thing, but his stomach felt like it wanted to constrict itself into a series of knots around his heart just thinking about it. Already, Alfred's heart was trying to break out of his chest. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something is wrong to be waking up much too early in the morning for a week."

"It's only been four days."

"That is not the point."

"There's no point to this conversation."

"Alfred, I feel like you are trying to diverge from the point of this."

"Just picked up on the hint, did you?" Alfred glanced away at the flash of hurt in Ivan's eyes and turned to stare out the tiny kitchen window as he sipped his juice. He thought he would have learned his lesson the first time they'd stopped talking to each other. And that had been over post-kissing feelings. This was about something much, much more important. And weird. Probably insane.

"Alfred?"

"Not now."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you right now."

"But you will tell me?"

Alfred still didn't want to meet his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to see what Ivan was feeling, he didn't want him to see what he was feeling. "Yeah. I will." Just not yet.


	68. Street Scene

**A/N: **We're getting there guys! And don't forget about the poll! I'm going to close it next Friday, so be sure you vote! Then you guys can start shouting out names, alright? I'll make a poll for that next Saturday, so look forward to that too!

I don;t know if you've read my story on the Super Bowl ("And Then They Watched Football *coughcough*HINT*coughcough*) but, like that, I got a fanfic idea on a whim while watching the Olympic Opening Ceremonies last night! (No offense UK, but some parts were really strange...like the bib baby...and hospital beds...and yeah. GO USA~!) So that should be up either late this afternoon or tomorrow afternoon!

I hate work. That is all.

* * *

"Alfred, enough of this."

Alfred glanced up from the pile of half-priced T-shirts stacked outside the small store. Other stores lined the street, circling a parking lot to make a large shopping outlet. As soon as his eyes lifted to meet Ivan's, he shied away from the hard glint plain in the violet orbs staring at him. "S-stop what? Y-you should be the one stopping. Stopping the glaring at me."

"Stop acting like nothing is the matter."

"I'm not acting! How could I act like something if I'm not trying to act? There's nothing wrong."

"There is most definitely something wrong."

Alfred lifted up the shirt on the top of the pile. "What? You don't like my choice of clothes? Is it the color? 'Cause I don't have the get the blue one if you don't like it-"

"That is not what I am talk about!"

He flinched at the hiss in his boyfriend's words and carefully put the clothes back, keeping his eyes down as he slowly folded the shirt and gave it a pat as it balanced on the stack. He could see the people staring as they passed the storefronts from the corners of his eyes. At least they weren't stopping to watch it all.

"Then what are you talking about?

Alfred wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell at Ivan just like he was to him. But the sudden knot in his stomach was too distracting. It was kind of hard to forget when the guy you didn't want to talk to kept brining it up.

"You know what I am talking about." The Russian's voice was softer, but held no less steel in it. Alfred had guessed he had seen the eyes too. "You always change the subject before I can bring it up. You sometimes even leave the room if I happen to walk in."

"What does that have to do-"

"I uses it has nothing to do with this. I just wanted you to know how upset I am about this."

"You don't sound upset."

"Because I am angry you are acting like this!"

"I'm acting like this because you won't leave me alone!"

"The last time I left you alone we both thought we hated each other!"

"We kind of sound like we hate each other now."

"Do we hate each other?"

Alfred hesitated. He glanced away. "No. I don't hate you. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I do not hate you. I want you to talk about it. How long will I have to wait? You promised that you would tell me."

"And you promised not to get on my case about it." Alfred jabbed Ivan's shoulder with a bony finger to get his point across.

Ivan slapped his hand away. "This is the first time I am yelling at you for not telling me. I do not considering politely asking you to explain 'getting on your case'."

"I consider it. All I've heard from you was-"

"Please, Alfred. Just tell me."

Alfred chocked. "Um…it's really, really weird."

"I have gotten used to your weirdness."

"No…like, even more weird."

"What is weirder than talking to aliens? Than eating enough McDonalds for breakfast to have a heart attack?"

"Um, like…" He swallowed. Alfred thought he was going to throw up is his stomach cramped any tighter. As if his heart beating fast enough to commit suicide wasn't bad enough. "I've been thinking about some stuff since we had to baby-sit Peter."

"And I believe that that 'stuff' is what I wish to know."

Alfred chuckled dryly. "Yeah, of course it is. I've been thinking about stuff that I don't think is normal- hold on, let me talk! You wanted to hear this!" he added when Ivan opened his mouth to comment. "Not only is it strange for…two men, but it's also kind of strange for this time in a relationship. Not that I've been in one this long, or one I've liked so much, or even know how this is supposed to go."

Ivan was waiting patiently for him to continue, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of the store. Alfred glanced about the parking lot to make sure no one was still listening in on them.

"But, I've been thinking of babies since Peter came. And not just any babies either, um-"

"Our babies?"

"Don't laugh or hate me," Alfred squeaked, his eyes screwed shut in some attempt to keep the horror of Ivan staring at him like he was crazy at bay.

"Why would I laugh or hate you?"

"You…you're not gonna?"

"It is slightly silly that you decided to make this so much harder than it had to be, but no, I am not. I will not."

"Oh. Um, how come?"

"Does there have to be a reason? It is normal. I do not know if it happens this early in most relationships, but it is normal to think of offspring when you love someone."

"Ew, don't call our dream babies offspring. That makes us sound like we're just breeding like animals. I want it to be special."

"We can make it special."

Alfred blushed. He wanted to ask Ivan what he meant, but he didn't want to embarrass himself any further than he had already. Plus, it wasn't like admitting this to his boyfriend wasn't hard enough. Maybe another time.

And hopefully he wouldn't screw that talk up either.


	69. A New Friend

**A/N: **My legs want to commit suicide. I have never seen a Sunday at work so busy before. Even the boss came out and was like, "What the hell was that?" I've never run around so much before =.=

But I went fishing! I caught a ton of fish! Most importantly, I caught more than my dad! And we were cracking cheesy jokes on the way back. Did you know I was awesome at cheesy jokes?

Well, here's the next chapter! There's another, small, dramatic arc right now, and it'll be going on for the next couple of chapters. Hope you like! We're almost at 200 reviews!

* * *

Ivan hadn't laughed or ignored him, so that must have been a good sign, Alfred thought as he jumped down the porch steps to the driveway. His car keys jingled in his pocket. That didn't mean he wouldn't though. Alfred frowned as he unlocked the car and started the engine. Ivan had taken the news much easier than he had thought, too. There had been no screaming, no panicked words or fevered discouragement. Ivan had just sat there and nodded.

Did that mean…?

No. Why would Ivan want to have kids with him? They were both teens anyway. Well, he was in his late teens, Ivan closer to the twenties. How old was the guy anyway?

Alfred shook his head. Why did that matter? All that he cared about was that Ivan had called him, asking if he wanted to come over, and now he was.

His excitement waned as he neared the house, and almost all but disappeared when he pulled up to Ivan's house.

There was another car in the driveway.

It wasn't Arthur's or Francis' car; Alfred knew them by sight and had even remembered their licenses' plates (in case Arthur got drunk and someone had to drive the guy home…or to the hospital. Blue looked very black in the dark.), and Mattie and him shared their car. This sleek black beast wasn't familiar to him at all.

"Hey, Ivan? Who's that in the-" His words died in his throat at a peal of laughter that rang from the kitchen. A very male sounding laughter. His frown turned into a scowl. Who was Ivan hanging out with?

The last time someone had just showed up at Ivan's place, it had been Natalia with a knife, trying to keep Alfred away. Was this another attempt by someone else to keep him from loving Ivan? He stalked down the hall.

"Ivan!"

"Alfred? Are you here? Oh, good! There is someone I would like you to meet."

"What? Is this guy gonna try something, too?"

"Nyet, nyet, that is only me." Alfred was shocked at the sing-song tone Ivan gave. Seriously? Who was in the house?

"Who is this?" Alfred pointed a finger at the…albino?

"He looks too scrawny to scare someone as awesome as me, Ivan." The albino smirked at the blond, red eyes gleaming. Alfred was surprised at how snow-white his hair was. He'd never seen anything albino before.

"How many times must I say that he is not going to do anything? That is my job." Alfred felt a shudder run down his spine. What was his boyfriend talking about? It sounded kind of…kinky. What was he going with this guy? "Alfred, this is-'

"Someone as unawesome as you should never be able to speak a name as awesome as mine! Low life, my name is Gilbert! Keseses!"

"That laugh annoys me. I might have to rip that vocal cord from your throat."

"Only if you're small enough."

"I am Russian. I am big everywhere."

Alfred's stomach had just gotten used to the feeling of being free on knots, but it was beginning to churn again. But, it wasn't fear that pounded through his veins, but jealousy, as he continued to watch the two throw taunts and…other things, back and forth.

Alfred thought he was the only that could get that smile to spread across Ivan's lips, or that kind of care-free laugh. He had never seen Ivan open up to anybody as much as himself or this Gilbert guy. Just who was this man, and what was his relationship to his boyfriend?


	70. Paranoia

**A/N: **Guys! I juts thought, what will I do when this over? I'll have no reason to keep updating! It makes me sad...oh well, I've still got a month left of this!

On the note of the Olympics: Bahahaha! We're totally winning! I was watching some last night with my dad. We had the best conversation ever. It goes as follows:

Me: "Is that us? No? Oh, it's England. Fall!"

Dad: "That's not nice! The Olympics are about sportsmanship-"

Me: "But I want to win! China has more medals than us!"

Dad: "I wasn't finished yet! The Olympics are about sportsmanship, coming together in peace, and crushing Russia!"

Oh yeah~! Sorry Russia.

Anyway! Enjoy! Only 16 more days before the baby~!

* * *

Alfred thought that maybe Gilbert was only there for a short visit, like, a day or so. But the guy stayed, day after day. For a week, he had to watch the two talk, laugh, and punch each other in the face. And though the punching each other in the face was a bit confusing, Alfred was completely sure about the spark in Ivan's eyes whenever his boyfriend's gaze landed on the albino.

For every day Gilbert was with Ivan, Alfred's stomachache doubled. What was worse was that Gilbert stayed over Ivan's house, and, every night at nine in the evening, Ivan would force Alfred out. As he trudged home, Alfred's mind was flooded with crazy ideas of what could possibly be going on between the two while he wasn't there.

He grimaced. Who was this albino really, and what relationship did he have with Ivan? Ivan wouldn't cheat on him, would he? And if he was (not that he would, right?), why would he do it so openly? Normal people cheated on each other in secret. Alfred couldn't think of a single instance where a guy brought out his second girlfriend to chat with his original one. Then again, their relationship wasn't really normal…but common sense should have told Ivan not to do that!

…Unless Ivan thought that he was so oblivious that Alfred wouldn't think of something as extreme as cheating. Ivan was brining Gilbert out into the open because he thought he was too stupid to realize what was really going on?

Fine then. He would juts have to-

"Al? What are you doing back so early?"

Alfred lifted his gaze from where it had been trying to burn holes in the carpet of his living room to glare at Matthew. Mattie…he knew about Natalia, would be know about this shady Gilbert guy?

"Al?"

"Hey, do you know someone named Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah. Albino, with the really white hair and demon-red eyes and all that jazz. Do you know him?"

"I don't think he went to our school…I'm not sure. You think you would really remember someone who was albino. You don't see one every day."

"Yeah, yeah, so you haven't ever heard of him?" Alfred jumped onto the couch and angrily scooped up the TV remote. There went most of the plan.

"Where have you seen him? Is Ivan-"

"Hanging around with him? Try hanging off of him," the older snorted. "The dude came over a week ago and juts won't leave! Ivan doesn't even seem to realize that I'm over whenever this guy walks in. And I'm always kicked out after a few hours so he can spend time with this freak."

"Maybe you're jumping to-'

"I'm not jumping to conclusions! You should see the two of them together. It makes me sick. Ivan's mine!" Alfred looked away from the hurt look in his brother's eyes. Ivan was his. He didn't care if Mattie liked him too, because Ivan liked him, not his brother. And hopefully the thing with the knife wouldn't happen again.

Hmm…maybe Mattie would go after Gilbert with a knife…

"Al? Did you hear me?'

"What? No. Half the stuff you say I can't hear."

Matthew sighed. "I said, have you asked Ivan who Gilbert is?"

"Well…."

"Of course not…"

"Well, what if Ivan says he's…something to him?" Alfred sat up, hands clenched. "What if Ivan thinks I'm too stupid to realize what's going on, so he's bringing Gilbert in?"

"I don't think that's it, Al."

"But, you haven't seen them! They're always bantering back and forth and throwing stuff at each other, and trying to kill each other!"

"That's called hate, Al, not love."

"Maybe it's their kind of love."

Matthew shook his head and patted his brother's shoulder. "Just talk to him."

"Okay…"

"And next time, try to go to Francis. I really don't like it when you talk about Ivan with me."

"But Francis will juts tell me to get naked in front of Ivan to get his attention and other dirty, gross stuff!"

"But it would get Ivan's attention, wouldn't' it?"

"Not the kind of attention I'd want!" Alfred yelled, watching his brother in horror as he disappeared into his bedroom.


	71. Discovery

**A/N: **You guys all want to know the relationship between Ivan and Gilbert, right? Well, here's your answer! I thought it was pretty...awesome XD I just like these two. I like the way they hate each other and just randomly diss each other!

Okay guys! Can I get **EIGHT REVIEWS **for this chapter? If I do, I have 200 reviews! And I'm over 18,000 views, so keep up the reading! I've realized, though, that each chapter I post the number of readers goes down...it makes me sad ): see? Frowny face!

I've been watching Deadman Wonderland and let me just say that it is MESSED UP. Like...the SAW movies have NOTHING on it. And the SAW movies scare me...But the anime's worth it! Go watch it! As long as you're not squmish about blood and insanity. Shiro is my favoirte~

* * *

_ It's just a walk in the park, _Alfred reminded himself. _Just a walk in the park, just a walk in the park, just a-_

"Oof." Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose, scowling as he yanked his glasses out of the cut they had made in between his eyes. He turned his frown up to Ivan. "Watch where the hell you're stopping! That hurt- Are you even listening to me?" Alfred crossed his arms and his anger dissolved into a resigned sigh. "Ivan?"

"Look at the ugly bird," he heard Gilbert laugh. He really hated his laugh.

"It makes your face look almost beautiful," Ivan chirped.

The two continued on their hike around the lake, with Alfred trailing behind. This wasn't just some walk in the park, his inner voice told him. It had to be some kind of date. Why else would he feel like the third wheel here?

Ivan and Gilbert walked side-by-side. Sometimes their arms brushed. Alfred shuddered in disgust every time it happened. And they were always making those bawdy quips at each other at every chance. Ivan hadn't even remembered that his boyfriend was tagging along. They had almost forgotten him they had started to drive off. Alfred hadn't even gotten in the car yet.

Alfred stopped himself before he could crash into the couple a second time when they halted suddenly before a giant tree. Ivan was pointing to a branch hanging low to the ground. Gilbert frowned and made a choking motion.

"We can see how much this tree can hold. Let's find a rope, tie your neck and hang you from that limb, ja? What an awesome plan! I'm so awesome for coming up with an idea like that! Where can I find rope?"

"Why don't you pull it out of your ass like you do with everything else you say?" Ivan smiled and then the two started punching each other again.

"I hate you so much," Gilbert growled, as he swung hard at the Russian's chest.

"Da. Likewise," Ivan said, almost pleasantly, as he grabbed Gilbert's fist and yanked him forward

"I hate both of you," Alfred yelled.

Ivan glanced up, and, in that moment, Gilbert kicked him in the knee. Ivan retaliated with a fist to his gut.

"Stop that!" Alfred growled. "You two keep doing this and I have no idea what's going on!" He stalked closer to the fight. "You both on about how much you hate each other and you make fun of each other, but at the same time you act like buddies! More than buddies! What's going on?" He grabbed Gilbert by the back of his collar and threw him to the ground with a snarl. "Who the hell are you and why are you taking my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Gilbert coughed. "Hey, Ivan, this kid is your boyfriend? But he's so unawesome!"

"He has a better vocabulary than you do," Ivan said.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" Alfred kicked him.

"Alfred, stop that."

"Why? You guys keep doing it to each other. If this is the only way for you to remember me-"

"Gilbert is my cousin."

Alfred hesitated. "What?"

"I said that Gilbert is my cousin. And I hate him very much."

"I hate you to," Gilbert mustered, climbing to his feet.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alfred said, waving his arms to express his confusion. "If you to are cousins, how come you guys were all, like…close? Like, it's even weirder since you hate each other."

"We have a mutual hatred. I hate Gilbert; Gilbert hates me. I kick Gilbert; Gilbert kicks me."

"That still makes no sense."

"It's just because you're not as awesome as me. Not that Ivan's anywhere near as awesome as I am either. Just know that the bastard is all yours. Not that I know why _anyone _would want to be near him."

"You are near me," Ivan sang.

"Yeah, well, I have to leave soon anyway. It's been a totally unawesome week."

"Do not think you are the only miserable one here," Ivan chided.

"Fine. Take me home."

"Gladly."

Alfred blinked. What had just happened? He shook his head and went to catch up with the two of them. Well, at least Gilbert wasn't going to steal Ivan. He still hated the albino though. And his laugh.


	72. Cut

**A/N: **I was drinking some lemonade while writing this, and I had split my lip ealier because my dog tripped my up the stairs, so the lemonade burned...on another note, I really, really want chocolate.

Okay! I would llike to thank some people right now! I would like to thank SverigeXMe for making me laugh so hard I fell out of my chair frome her comments. I would like to thank Prussia 'Gilbert Beilschmidt for proposing the idea that Gilbert would come in, and , last but not least, , for, without her, this chapter would probably not be coming out until really late at night because I would have no idea what to do it on.

Be prepeared for pointless fluff!

* * *

"What is this?"

Alfred turned away, yanking the book higher to cover the top half of his face. "My face," he muttered, keeping his gaze locked on the words. Not like he was actually reading it or anything. But it was an excuse to keep his eyes off of Ivan.

"I am asking about the thing on your face," Ivan said, persistent on pointing out that "thing" on Alfred's face.

"Well, let's see, I have eyes, ears, a nose, and lips. But, from where your finger is rudely pointing, those are my glasses." Alfred made sure to keep his eyes down. Not that it was helping with the blush much. After yesterday, Alfred couldn't even look in Ivan's general direction. How embarrassing was that, to call your boyfriend a cheater when it was his cousin! Gilbert's taunting on the ride home just made it worse. He'd just wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and die.

"It is not your glasses," Ivan huffed. "What is this?" He poked the space between Alfred's eyes.

"Ow! That hurt!" Alfred shouted, throwing the book down in favor of using his hands to protect his face.

"Of course it does. There is a scab there."

"Then why bother asking what it was in first place?" He shook his head and picked up his reading material.

"Were you bleeding? When did that happen?"

"It must have been when my glasses were shoved into my face because you had stopped about that stupid bird!"

Ivan smiled. "That was an ugly bird."

"I'm not talking about the bird! I'm talking about you, idiot! You hurt me."

"You bumped into me."

"Because you had just stopped-"

"Because you were too busy hating Gilbert to realize that I had stopped."

Heat crept up Alfred's face and he pulled the book up to cover his face. "N-no. It was because you had stopped so suddenly."

"And you did not notice because you were glaring at my cousin, da?"

"Don't sound so smug about it," Alfred whined. He shot out a quick "Commie," to remind Ivan that he was angry. "You could have told me."

"I am sorry, but I cannot hear you when you mutter into pages like that."

"You could have told me that you were related to that jerk," he repeated, keeping his gaze on the floor, though the book had been placed on his lap.

"Now, now, do not take your anger on Gilbert. You could have simply asked about him."

"And make myself a fool in front of him?"

"I believe you made yourself an even larger fool for punching him because you framed him for stealing me."

"Because you never- Hey! What do you think you're doing it?" Alfred struggled against Ivan's rush of arms and squirmed around in his hold when Ivan pulled him to his chest. "Let go of me!"

"My подсолнечник was just worried about me," Ivan sang, hugging him tighter. "Though, it was amusing to see you get so worked up about Gilbert's arrival, it just means that you want still love me!"

"Of course I love you, you idiot. But I'm going to banish you to the couch if you break one of my ribs."

"But this is my house."

"Then I guess you're sleeping on your couch."

"Should I get a band-aid?"

"You can't fix a rib with a bandage."

"No, I meant for your face. Your forehead is bleeding."

"Oh…then yes, get me a band aid!"

"I am getting you a band aid. Oh, and Fredka?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you to. Now get me a bandage before I bleed all over the couch you're going to be sleeping on."

"I did not break a rib."

"No, but you're annoying me now."

"I'm getting a band aid."


	73. First Date

**A/N: **I didnlt intent this to be so short...but again, I had a time limit! But, you get more fluff! How much do I owe you guys? XD

So, this is kind of just a little trip down memory lane of every little situation Ivan and Alfred have gone through! Oh, and just in case you don't know, "Fredka" is the Russian nickname of "Alfred". Okay? Good!

* * *

"Hmm…"

Ivan took his eyes off the newspaper in his hands in favor of watching his boyfriend stare at the eggs on his plate like the runny yolks were some kind of maze he had to puzzle out. The corners of his mouth turned up. "If you think any harder, we might see smoke curl from your ears."

"That only happens in the movies," Alfred defended. He frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just talking to Mattie before I came over about us. I know he hates it when I bring you up, but it kind of just slipped from my mouth. Like word vomit, you know?"

"I do know. Like how you demanded breakfast."

"I was hungry!"

"Da, da, go on. What about us?"

"Well, I was just thinking, when did this whole thing start? I mean, Mattie started loving you from the moment he saw you tow years ago. Love at first sight and all that mushy crap. That didn't happen with us. Like, did we even have a first date?"

"That is something to think about," Ivan mused. He folded the paper and propped his elbow on the table, head resting in his cupped palm as a bemused smile crossed his face. "What do you think?"

"We didn't even know each other's names when we set up that stupid contract thing-"

"That you never followed. And looked what happened."

Alfred grinned. "And we were just friends when we went out for coffee, right? I mean, I totally wasn't interested in you that way yet. And you kept saying you didn't like dudes when my brother confessed. So…when?"

"The only time we went out for dinner was when we had to baby-sit Peter, and that does not count, right?" Alfred nodded. "Then…I cannot think of any real date we have gone on. But, there was that time with the fireworks…"

"That turned out badly though, so I don't count that."

"Then I guess we have not had a real first date," Ivan admitted.

"Let's go on one!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping from his chair. "Let's go on a date! Like, a really awesome one that neither of us will ever forget!"

"And where would you be taking me?"

"Let's go to a concert!"

Ivan blanched. "Fredka that does not sound very romantic."

"It's not supposed to be romantic! The first date is supposed awkward and stuff! The romantic-ness doesn't come in 'till later."

"Them after this date, we will do something romantic."

"I thought you hated all those clichéd events."

"I did. But know, they seem to be very convenient."


	74. Concert

**A/N: **The poll is CLOSED. Want to know the gender to their baby? THEN GO TO MY PROFILE! Or I could just announce it here somewhere. So read this! I'll have another poll up with girl names!

Thank you guys SO MUCH for getting me past the 200 review mark! I keep forgetting to say that... 300 mayhaps~? Let's see how far we can get!

I've only been to one concert before, and that was The Trans-Siberian Orchestra (the most beautiful orchestra EVER!), but I'm going to an Evanescence one at the end of the month! So excited for that! So this is based off of whatever my friend's have told me about their concert experiences!

Anyone want to shout any ideas for tomorrow? Really, put anything in the reviews. I have no idea what to do for tomorrow. Seriously. ANYTHING.

* * *

Ivan shied away from the rush of teenagers as they swarmed the front doors of the arena. His skin crawled in his unease at standing so pressed close to the thousands of people, and the nervous energy put out from their anxiousness to see the band made him restless. How could anyone like this?

There was shouting and screaming everywhere, and the music hadn't even started yet. People were throwing all matter of objects over their heads. Ivan had been fine with the multitudes of flow sticks being tossed about, but after a chair had been thrown carelessly into a group of kids, he had started to worry.

And Alfred was _enjoying _it.

The blond was laughing and cheering with the others, hooting and hollering when some guy announced the beginning of the concert. He had even jabbed Ivan when the chair was chucked, asking him if he had gotten a good look at who it had hit.

Why had he fallen in love with this kid again? Oh, yeah, because he was stupid. At least he was an idiot in love with someone much more of an idiot than him.

The concert itself hadn't been…horrible. The press of people swarming around him and pressing against him had been unnerving, but then there had been a cloud of _something _and nothing seemed to really bother him anymore. Though, the scent of sweat of beer was disgusting enough to make his stomach churn after a few hours and the heat from the thousands pf young bodies wasn't making it any better.

"Isn't this great?"

Ivan heard Alfred's voice like he was speaking with cotton balls in his mouth. He was sure he was going to be deaf by the end of the night. The concert was only halfway through, he was sure, and his eras were already ringing. The sound of Alfred's voice was also worrying. How much could one scream before his throat went raw? Maybe he should warn his boyfriend about that. He was about to, too, but all that came out was a rough cough. There was that cloud of _something _again.

"I really thought they wouldn't be smoking something like that here…"

"What is it?" Ivan got out.

"What is it? You couldn't tell? Dude, it's crack." He blinked at Ivan's blank face. "You know, crack? Marijuana?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Ivan cursed. So he was going deaf, possibly have a heart attack if he got any closer to the amps (he could already feel the sound waves pulse through him at an alarming rate) and he was getting high. "Why did you bring me here…"

"I thought it would be fun. You're not having fun?"

Ivan felt a pang of guilt strike through his being at the worry in Alfred's eyes. "It is…it is a new experience." Not one he wanted to repeat anytime soon… "I am enjoying…the music."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Alfred smiled. "I love this band! They've only gotten popular recently! I didn't think you'd ever heard of them before, but I thought you'd like them! Arthur doesn't, so I was never able to talk to him about it, but now we both like another thing that's the same, right?"

He sounded so happy. It made Ivan feel a bit sad that he regretted coming here. "Da." But Alfred as having fun, he was happy. And that was all that mattered, right?

The rest of the concert was more of a blur to him. They had moved away from the smokers, but that didn't stop the two from enjoying its affects. Though Ivan had tried to get Alfred back to reason, Alfred insisted on buying an absurd amount of glow sticks and waving them about like everyone else.

Or, it could have been that Alfred was completely levelheaded. He would act like that anyway. It made him laugh.

"What do you find so funny?" Alfred asked, as they were driving back home.

"Just you, Alfred."

"What do you mean, 'just you'? You make it sound like you know something I don't."

"You do know. You know I love you, and that is all I am thinking about."

"Oh…well then."

Ivan wasn't fazed by the sudden silence. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


	75. Bread

**A/N: **You've all checked the poll results, right? The baby is going to be a girl! Whenever we get there... But we're steadily moving forward! Except for this chapter. This is...shall I say, filler? This does nothing for the plot. It's juts more fluff! Because I like fluff and funniness. So you get fluff and funniness. Requested to you all by Hikary Sanoko.

Don't forget that there's another poll now! This one has a list of baby names. Vote! Because if you don't Alfred and Ivan's baby is going to be, by default, Ulga, and Ulga isn't even a choice. I hate the name. So don't make me put an ugly name we all hate!

* * *

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Alfred was unhappy. In fact, even a dog could tell Alfred was upset. Scratch that, dogs could have smelt the pheromone of tears before anyone could have seen the man's muscles slowly turn down into a frown, so Ivan needed to think of something dumber.

Okay, he had it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell him that Alfred was unhappy. In fact, even a block of ice could tell that he was upset. Well, ice wasn't alive and could not have proposed any opinion, nor even take in the image of the frowning Alfred and process the information. So, what was as stupid as ice but alive?

"…And- Ivan? Are you even listening to me?"

Ivan's eyes darted away from where they had been having a staring contest with the sink and turned them to his boyfriend. "Da, da. You were talking about…about leaving the house."

"Yeah, but that was because of what happened!" Alfred's frown deepened. "You don't even know what happened."

"I do! I was listening."

"Then what happened?"

"It was Matthew."

"No."

"No?" Alfred nodded and Ivan searched his memory for any flash of something even resembling the conversation they had been having. Well, it hadn't been much of a conversation. Alfred had stormed into the house, spewing something so fast Ivan could hardly understand him, and then he was watching the sink, trying to think of something as dumb as a block of ice but-

"And you're not listening again!"

"I am!" Ivan shook his head at Alfred's pitiful whimper. "No, I was not listening. I am sorry. What have you been going on about?"

A tinge of pink coated Alfred's face. "I don't want to say again," he mumbled.

Ivan sighed. "Then what right do you have to be angry at me for not listening, if you were afraid of me hearing in the first place?"

"I wasn't thinking then! But now it sounds kind of stupid…"

"It is not stupid if your first idea was to tell me about it." A hint of a smile twitched across Alfred's lips. "Now tell me. Please? I will listen this time."

"You promise?"

He looked like a kid, with his cheeks puffed out like that and arms crossed in defiance and his eyes locked on something that wasn't in Ivan's general direction. Truth be told, it was adorable.

"I promise."

"Okay…well…I guess for payback or something for going to him about us, Mattie went ranting to Francis. That's all fine and dandy, if you ask me, but then Francis opened his big perverted mouth to Arthur and then Arthur started yelling me."

"Is that what is bothering you?"

No…Kind of I guess. It's not the fact that Arthur's being all stupid about us, it's what he was saying."

"And what was he saying?"

Alfred sighed and slumped forward at the table. His chin rested on the tabletop while his arms dangled at his sides. His fingers almost brushed the ground. For a second, Ivan wondered how tall Alfred really was, before his boyfriend's words brought him back to the present.

"He got so mad that he called me fat."

"Alfred-"

"Am I fat? Do I look fat? I don't think I'm fat. But, that could be I'm just denying it. I do eat too much, don't I? And it's always crap, like Arthur says! Even Mattie points it out! You do it too! You think I'm fat too!"

The words came out like a flood, rapid fire. By the time Ivan caught a hold of the last thing Alfred had said, another string of words was thrown at him.

"Alfred, Alfred! Slow down! I cannot understand you!"

"'Cause I'm fat."

Ivan arched an eyebrow. "You talk fast because you are fat? That is ridiculous."

"There's nothing to prove that it's not."

"There is also nothing to prove that it is so. You talk fast because you are an idiot, not because you are fat."

"Then how come you don't talk fast?"

"…Are you calling me fat?"

Alfred's jaw popped open and he snapped it shut again. "Ah…no! Y-you're just bigger than me, so…"

Ivan shook his head. He could yell at Alfred for that comment later, but he could use this example right now. Even if it meant agreeing with Alfred. "I am bigger than you, da. And am I a giant blueberry? Nyet. You are much smaller than someone smaller than a giant blueberry. Therefore, you are very small."

"You could just be talking about height, too. I'm shorter than you, you know."

"Or your head could be as thick as a brick wall. Are giant blueberries tall? No. They are wide."

"Why do you keep mentioning blueberries?"

"Do you not compare fat things with other fat things?"

"So you are calling me fat!" Alfred lifted his shirt. "Look at how pudgy I am! Go on, feel! It's digusting and you know it!"

"No, Alfred!" Ivan groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. It was also a reason to peel his eyes off the flat chest of his boyfriend. There was definitely something on his stomach, but it wasn't fat. More like well-concealed abs. "What does it matter if you are fat or not? I love you. Fat or skinny. What does it matter that Arthur is angry or that Matthew is jealous?"

"But still…other people would be-"

"You care about what other people think when you have me?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "No, Ivan! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then do not presume to take the meaning of something you have not even half hear, da? Now, stop with this nonsense."

"Okay…but…what if I go on a diet?" Ivan snorted. "Hey! It's not funny! I'm serious!"

"There is no reason for you to go on a diet. You are already as thin as a stick. I do not want to break you in half."

Alfred flushed. "No, but, like, I could stop eating bread or something."

"You always did hate my sandwiches. Is this just another way to avoid them?"

"No! Though they are really icky."

"I enjoy them. But if you want to exclude bread, that means no McDonald's."

The blond's red face went white. "What? Why?"

"Because everything they have are burgers and chicken."

"They totally have salad!"

"Yes, covered in salt and coated in fat. What happened to you thinking you were fat? Are you no longer afraid?"

"Well…if it means no McDonald's, then….I'm not fat, right?']

"You are not fat," Ivan agreed.

"Awesome! Now let's get McDonald's!"

Ivan groaned. "You are going to drain my wallet one of these days. Where do you put it all? How can someone shove that many greasy patties down their throat and not have a heart attack?"

Alfred's bottom lip trembled and his fingers skimmed his lower stomach. "You're calling me fat again."

"I am saying that you eat like a cow. Not that you look like one."

"You know that saying means I really do-"

"If you say that word one more time, I will hit you."

"-think I am fat," Alfred finished in a rush. His eyes widened and he jumped from his seat as Ivan stood up, fists already curled up tight.

"You will not be fat very soon, just sore, because you start running."


	76. Anniversary

**A/N: **This is exactly how I planned it in my head! And it's so similar that it makes me EXCITED! I think this one is extremely great, all filled with emotion and stuff! I like the ending, really. Sorry if this seems a bit somber. I'm not in the best of moods today, and I really didn't want to write. I'm just tired.

Not much fluff, at least not directly said. Read more emotionally and deep than most of the other ones. 'CAUSE I WAS FEELING SENTIMENTAL WITH THIS ONE!

Go vote! Because I really hate the name Ulga. You have one week from today!

* * *

It was a day to celebrate.

It wasn't Christmas. It wasn't Easter or Valentine's Day. It wasn't even St. Patrick's Day. The Forth of July had come and gone and there was a break between all the crazy Russian holidays. There were no birthdays in sight.

Yet, Alfred and Ivan were getting ready to celebrate.

Ivan was watching the afternoon's light rain slide down his windows, a phone in his hand. The tracks of water did not interest him, and he wasn't aware of the threat of a greater downpour. His eyes were unfocused, his thoughts centered around the idea of calling a certain fancy restaurant to ask for reservations.

It was a seafood place. Ivan had never seen Alfred with seafood. Not even the grotesque things McDonald's served that was supposed to be some kind of fish burger. Did that mean he didn't like seafood? Maybe he shouldn't call that place. What other place would be good enough?

Alfred had his head stuck in his closet, frowning at his choices of ties. There was an absurd lavender one, and a bright, almost neon blue one. Neither would match. He yanked the electric blue out, muttering that at least he wouldn't be seen as a girl with this choice.

Matthew was sitting on his bed, gaze kept on the floor as his older brother rambled endlessly about Ivan's sudden idea to go out. How it was unnecessary and stupid, but the red tinge to his cheeks said otherwise. Though he babbled and cursed, his stomach fluttered in embarrassment and his heart pounded in anticipation.

Until Matthew abruptly stood up and walked away, he had forgotten that Mattie was in love too. His hands swung down to his sides, tie only half adjusted, and he sighed. Would things ever be right between them again?

Alfred fiddled with his bright blue tie once more. What did it matter? He had more important things to plan for.

Ivan had been uncertain as they drove up to the restaurant. He had settled with the seafood, since he really had no idea what other places where in the area and he was already hard pressed for money at this place, let alone gas money to get them across the state. But as soon as Alfred's mouth started running about how he had eaten this fish or another, he'd relaxed. One thing was going right.

The movies were always different. The classy places had people playing violins and the lights were soft and low. The plates were china, the glasses real glass, and the food extremely tiny.

This place had its lights down low, but they were dimmed, not soft or anything near it. They were placed in the middle of the floors, seated next to a teenage couple and a few older ones. The food came in giant portions and, while the glasses were real glass, the plates were some kind of cheap ceramic. Alfred's was cracked. It wasn't hard to find with the way he was shoveling the food down his gullet, but that was Alfred.

The blond was grinning and flushed. He was happy. And Ivan was glad.

In the movies, these kinds of things always started extremely well. Boy asked girl out, girl said yes, and they drove away to someplace extremely nice and have a magical time. But then, something horrible would happen, like and ex of the man's would show up, or the ring would be lost, and everything would fall apart. There would be a huge fight, and the girl would storm off to leave the man alone. But then something else would happen. Maybe the girl would be attacked by a bunch of robbers, or someone would run a red light. It could have been caused by a phone call. But the guy shows up at the exact moment of tension and the two are married.

Well, as Ivan had found out before, the movies were always different. The meeting had been awkward, but it had been a magical time. And nothing bad was going to happen.

At least, it happened yet. And it had been one full year.

It really was something to celebrate.

And, as the two walked away, arm in arm, back to the car, both realized that they were ready for more.


	77. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: **Mother of God. I wrote this. I wrote this magical piece of fanfiction! I am amazing. I think I'm in love with this one.

Warnings: Sex. Yup. That's right guys, it's finally here! Or, well, the sex part. You all have another week when the baby comes, but you will now. It will be very hard to not see it.

THIS STORY IS ABOUT LOVE AND THE DEVELOPMENT OF LOVE. NOT ABOUT THE SEX. So if you're a hard core yaoi fan or you won't feel complete with just a paragraph or two, you've been reading the wrong story. I've learned the hard way that you need to focus on sex if you want to make the actual act good. And this story is not about sex. Like I said, it is about the development of a relationship.

PLEASE tell me what you think, because I really love this one. Oh, and a quick update: the name Anya is currently winning. But only by one vote. So keep voting!

* * *

The end of the night seemed so perfect. It was a full moon and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The humid air had cooled with the loss of the sun. A large gust of wind knocked Alfred off balance and he stumbled into Ivan. They shared a secret smile and continued on their way to Ivan's car.

"That was so great," Alfred moaned in appreciation, patting his stomach.

Ivan smirked as he shoved the keys into the ignition. "If I had known you were going to eat that much, we wouldn't have gone somewhere so expensive."

"You're the one that ordered caviar, Mr. Classy." The blond wrinkled his nose, remembering that salty, fishy smell. "How did you even manage to eat that goop?"

"With my mouth, unlike someone. You had more food on your lap than inside you."

Alfred chuckled. "The shrimp was slippery, okay?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Mhmm! Because you love me!"

"You are a fool, Alfred," Ivan sighed. Alfred leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lover's cheek as they stopped at a red light. "But you are my fool."

"And I'm the best fool there is!"

The traffic had been light – it was nearing midnight – and they were both yawning when they clambered up the steps to Ivan's house.

"This is the part where you kiss me and I go home, right?" Alfred asked.

"We are not on the first date. We are on our anniversary, so this is the part where I rip your clothes off and drag up to bed," Ivan smiled.

Alfred flushed. He was glad Ivan didn't have a porch light. "We seem to be doing things in the wrong order."

"We are fools, remember?" He let Alfred in and padded towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, just want to sleep. Unless you want to up that offer of ripping my clothes off." Something quite like excitement stirred in his gut at the prospect of that.

"Nyet, not to night. It is late."

"When, then?"

Ivan strode out of the kitchen and crossed his arms, assessing his boyfriend. "You seem very eager to get undressed."

"Well, yeah! It's been a year and all…"

"And if we have waited a year, another day will not hurt, will it?"

"No, I guess not…" He eagerly stepped into the large arms that opened for him and he nuzzled his head against Ivan's jacket. "Bed then?"

"Da."

It was close to one in the morning when they finally slipped into bed. Bantering back and forth had taken up most of the time. What was supposed to be a few minutes of stripping into boxers and using the bathroom turned into an hour and half fight over who got which side of the bed, whether the window would be open, and then Alfred pummeling Ivan with a pillow because he kept "accidentally" tickling his sides.

Now they were settled comfortably under the sheets, warm in each other's arms. They could pick up the torn and battered pillows later.

It had taken a whole five minutes for Ivan to fall asleep. Alfred had counted. He had nothing better to do. While he was tired, he couldn't fall asleep. And he didn't want to move around too much and wake the other up. After a while though, he shifted so he was facing Ivan.

He couldn't see much in the dark (Alfred had won the fight over the window and it was kept closed), but with his eyes adjusted after laying in bed for so long, he could just make out Ivan's form. He looked the same and different when he was sleeping. There wasn't any emotion for anything.

Alfred wanted to kiss him. But he didn't want to wake him.

He felt a blush crawl up his neck as Ivan's words from earlier swirled in his head. It was just a joke, but it had sent butterflies and electricity throughout his entire being. And, thinking like that now, he couldn't keep any thought away.

He wanted to feel Ivan. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to map out Ivan's body and feel his warmth. He wanted to trace his abs and feel the muscles in his back and find all the curves that the Russian kept hidden under his bulky clothes. He wanted to ravish his mouth and…other places.

He wanted Ivan.

Heat infused his face and he was (somewhat not) surprised that some had pooled deep down in his gut. Alfred found himself half hard already. Well, that was problem. One that could most likely be fixed in the bathroom. It didn't seem like Ivan would wake up anytime soon, too.

He was almost there when he heard the bed creak.

"Alfred?"

Alfred flinched at the sleepy call of his name. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He turned away fast, hoping that Ivan had just as bad eyesight in the dark as he did.

"You do know that there is bathroom connected to my bedroom, da?"

Yeah, the one they had been using. "Yeah, I know. I just, uh, didn't want to wake you up."

"I am already awake now."

"Yeah, but, I was almost there."

"Alfred. What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Except the little issue of his erection…

"Alfred."

That one word sent another spark of heat down to his groin. The hard growl of his name.

"Um…if you want me to be painfully truthful, I kind of got a woody because I was thinking of what you said about my clothes and stuff," Alfred admitted in a rush. And, also in a rush, he yanked the door open in hopes of reaching the other bathroom and locking himself in there forever in embarrassment.

But _somehow _Ivan got there first. How the big guy had gotten up from bed and all the way across the room before Alfred had taken a step into the hall was a mystery to him, but Ivan was there, capturing him in his arms and keeping him locked in place.

"Dude! This isn't some joke, okay? Let me go!"

"Why?"

"So that I can fix this!" Alfred whined, struggling harder. Ivan's breath whispering into his ear was not helping.

"Why can I not fix it?"

Alfred went still. "What?"

"I have made this problem, and I will fix it." Alfred's member twitched at the purr in Ivan's voice.

Just as fast as Ivan had locked him up in his arms, Alfred was laying on his back on the bed, Ivan kneeling over him, and both of their boxers were off. Alfred cursed the lack of light.

"You were the one who wanted it shut, da?" Ivan tsked and then the fun began.

There was pain. There was a lot of pain. But even more than that, there was Ivan. Ivan's body pressed closed to his, Ivan's tongue in his mouth, Ivan's arms running along his sides and stomach, Ivan's member inside him. He was everywhere and it was amazing.

Alfred came with a scream of Ivan's name, breathing hard. When Ivan pulled out, he knew he would hurt later, but it would be the best hurt of his entire life.

When they had finally come down from their highs and their ragged breathing had calmed down somewhat, they were back in each other's arms. Ivan was making him blush over and over with comments on his face and how bad he was, and Alfred had murdered another pillow.

After a while, the talking stopped and they were both just enjoying being there, together. And Alfred fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was his best night.


	78. Fight

**A/N: **Hmm...not much to say about today. So I'll talk about this chapter!

You all loved the last chapter, right? I bet you think it doesn't get any better, huh? Well, you're wrong! It does get better! In a really awful way. I hope you guys like surprises, because there's a TON coming up~

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Alfred tore the phone away from his ear. He yanked at hisearlope, making sure it was still attached to his head. It didn't feel like it was bleeding either. He could har his brother's hars reathing from here, the phone's receiving a couple inches away from him. It was scary enough that he could hear his brother's breath so loud. Mattie's yell downright terrified him.

"Tell me one more time."

Alfred had to bring the phone closer. For some reason, his quiet voice was worse than the screaming. When he heard Matthew repeat himself, he shifted uneasily. "I don't want to say it again," he mummbled meekly. He could feel heat blossom in his cheeks.

"Why?" Matthew snorted. "Are you embarrassed or something Because you seemed pretty proud of yourself the first time you explained it."

Alfred sank into a chair at the kitchen table. The empty house felt cold and dark. Every breath of wind from the open window made him shudder and the flourescent lights from the ceiling fan made his eyes burn. But he was glad Matthew was out. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if he was having this conversation in person.

"I am proud," Alfred went on, his voice weak. His entire being felt weak. And shaky. "I think losing my virginity is a big milsestone, and I thought I'd like to share it with my brother."

He could fel the glare Matthew was giving the phone. "And you're well aware that the person you had sex with was the man I'm in love with," he snarled. "Are you doing this on purpose? Is this some way to get back at me for trying to split you guys up? You can't be that dumb to forget that I love him too!"

Alfred felt tears prick at the back of his eyes like needles and his throat tightened. "Mattie, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wated to share th-"

"You don't just tell the person who loves your boyfriend more everything you do! You already tore my heart apart with your advance towards Ivan. Don't rip it apart any more."

"Matthew! I-I," Alfred snapped his mouth shut before the chocked sob could escape him. "You can't love Ivan any more than me!"

"Why? Because you think that just 'cause you had sex you're going to be together forever? I loved Ivan before you did. I loved him_ two years_ before you did! And one of these days he'll love me too."

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, his heart twisting and his stomach knotting. He wanted to screm and kick at everything i sight. He want to bitch at his brother. He wanted to throw up and yank at his hair and then call Ivan. But most of all, he wanted to cry.

"Im not coming home tonight," Mathew finished. He sounded rsigned. He sounded deafeated. He sounded sad. "I'll stay at Francis' tonight. Maybe for a few days. Just don't expect me home for a while. Don't bother calling me either. Thanks for the update." There wasn't a goodbye, no sign that his brother was going to hang up. There was just a click.

Alfred glanced at the phone, and a tear slipped past his defenses. He didn't know abou it unti it spalshed agains his thumb. "I'm sorry."


	79. Heartbreak

**A/N: **This came out sucky. I'm sorry for the suckishness. I really liked the beginning, but I hate the ending. Bleh. Suckiness sucks. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to fit the words right. I tried my best. Hope it's okay...

On another note: I've been thinking about what kind of other writing projects I could take on after this, and I have two new stories I'd like to try out after this! So look forward to those! They won't be up until I finish this giant beast, and probably not for another two weeks after so that I can get used to college. But there's that!

* * *

He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. Regret trailed after him like a cloak and dread was settling thicker in his stomach with each step he took down the street. He tried to wave away the thoughts that buzzed in his head like a swarm of bees, but they only came back, louder and more insistent.

Alfred scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk as he waited for the traffic to die down at the crosswalk. Why did he have to go about it this way? More importantly, why was this the only option he thought would work? They could've just talked. He could have just ignored Mattie. He hadn't bothered him before. Well, that was before his brother had stayed at Francis' house for a week with no thought to return while Alfred still lived there.

As he crossed the street, Alfred hoped a car would come screeching down the road and hit him.

When he finally reached Ivan's house, he was nervous and fidgeting. He was scared. The emotion slammed at his insides with a vengeance. But Alfred couldn't tell if it was because it was agreeing with his decision, or was totally against it. Personally, he was all against this. This was the worst thing he could do. To himself. To Ivan. Especially after the emotion they had shared.

But what else was there to do?

_Talk and ignore Matthew_, his mind whispered at him. Alfred shook his head. He had already gathered up the courage and resolve to do this. One misstep, one falter of his resolution, would make the whole thing come crashing down in a pile of pointy shards.

"I did not know you would be coming over," Ivan said as he opened the door to let Alfred in. He trailed behind the blond as they made their way to the living room.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing," Alfred answered. He frowned. His chuckle sounded dead to even him.

He saw Ivan's lips twitch in a very negative manner and a spark of fear shot through him. He really hoped Ivan wouldn't ask him what was wrong. At least not yet. He had to pace himself. If not, those shards would be cracking much deeper than he wanted. And way too soon.

"Why are you over here?"

He let out a breath. At least he wasn't going the direct route. He could answer that one. "Mattie's just been…he's being stupid," Alfred answered, sinking into the couch. He made sure he was far enough from Ivan so that they weren't touching, but hopefully close enough that he wouldn't notice anything. The confusion in Ivan's eyes made his doubts rise. The thoughts swarmed his head again.

"Is he still…" Ivan hesitated. He frowned.

"Is he still being a jealous idiot?" Alfred offered. Ivan nodded. "Yeah. It's gotten worse though." He made sure to keep the most recent fight out of the conversation. "I hate having him hate me all the time, Ivan. We used to be so close."

"It will work itself out eventually, da?"

"No! It won't! It's been a year and it just keeps getting worse! I hate it." Alfred ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know how to get him to either. Like, every time I call him he thinks I'm going to prattle on about you. Yeah, I know he should move on and stuff, but I'd be pretty pissed if you went after Mattie and not me, but I don't think I would keep the grudge going for a year."

"What do you think you should do then?"

Ivan sounded so…unaware. It made his heart hurt. "I think…I think we should take a break for a bit."

Ivan's eyebrows knotted together. "Take a break?"

"Yeah…from…each other." He glanced away and tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Are you saying you do not want to…be together?"

Alfred gritted his teeth as he felt the tears coming again. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, willing them away. He had to look like this was no big deal.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why?"

It was just a word. Just a tiny little word. Only one syllable. But that one syllable was filled with so much confusion and pain and innocence, and even a hint of anger. Alfred wanted to take it all back, but he needed to make sure Mattie was okay first.

"Because I just my little brother to feel happy again, alright?" He wouldn't look at Ivan.

"Why can you not just talk to him?"

"I told you! He thinks I'm just going to tell him all the awesome-sauce stuff we do! Even when I ask him what I want for dinner he asks if it's because Ivan's coming over. I already don't let you come over because I don't Mattie hurt, but he does this all himself!"

"Ignore him!"

"And it will just get worse!"

"Goodbye, Alfred."

"What?" He heard the couch creak as Ivan stood up.

"Leave. I do not want you in my house anymore. Today is not one of the days that you were allowed to come over."

"But…I always came over."

"That was because you were my boyfriend and I allowed that. I did not allow exceptions when were friends." He sighed. "I do not know where we stand now. So get out."

His eyes downcast. Alfred slumped towards the door. At least Ivan hadn't thrown him out, like he had thought. But it still hurt. It hurt a lot. He really hoped it would help Mattie.


	80. Snow

**A/N: **It's short. I know. But, I think, after yesterday's, this holds more meaning. Short and bittersweet. I'm going to give out a hint to anyone who reads these intro rant-thingies. I'm a big fan of show vs tell. Sometimes, if I want to convey something, I'll use actions instead of directly telling. I use that here. Last paragraph. Read it carefully and tell me what you think, okay?

Okay! You guys have voted a lot! Much more voters than on the gender. You guys have helped out A TON! Thanks~ I'll leave it up until Monday, okay? So keep voting! I'll give you another hint about the name: Alena is not winning. In fact, it has the least votes. So, is you like the name Alena, VOTE!

* * *

Alfred had to check his calendar when he woke up the next day. It wasn't because he had forgotten what day it was, it was to make sure that the month was right. That he wasn't seeing things. That, somehow, his eight hours of sleep hadn't turned into two months.

But, the title of the calendar was still that sane as it was as last night. It was October. And it was snowing.

Maybe it was a good thing. The falling flakes matched his mood in some kind of weird way. Alfred felt numb after what he had done to Alfred. Kind of like how your body freezes after standing outside in the snow for a while. It was empty kind of cold. Like, you knew you were cold, you could feel it, but you were immersed for so long that it didn't seem to matter. Alfred could feel the sadness, but he couldn't bring himself to really feel it.

Snow was white. Everyone said how pure and fresh white snow was. Like, it was a new beginning or something. Maybe Alfred could start a new beginning with his brother. He was fresh without Ivan tied to him, right?

It had snowed for half the night and well into the morning. It was past noon when the last flake settles on the hard-packed ground. The drifts were knee high against the house, and it was heavy, wet snow. He should have been excited, Alfred knew. It was snowman-making snow. Great for forts and snowballs and castles. His brother and him used to have such epic snowball fights. They could climb into trees to escape each other's volleys and dive into banks for protection.

Maybe it could happen again soon.

Plus, it was really hard to push open the door with that much weight pressed up against it. He wouldn't be able to leave the house without digging the doors free first. He wouldn't be able to run to Ivan. That was a good thing.


	81. Lost Cause

**A/N: **I hope the fluff gets through at the end. I was hoping for bittersweet fluff, and hopefully I achieved that!

Today is the last day to vote! I'll give one last hint: The name ISN'T Alexandra. Sorry to all of those that like the name. You'll have to wait a week to see the name~

* * *

"It is no use, Alfred," Ivan sighed. He stood up from his kneeling position and crossed his arms. Alfred looked up at him pitifully, his bottom lips trembling.

"But we can't just leave her like this! We have to save her!"

Ivan sighed again and shook his head. "We cannot. There is no way-"

"There's no way I'm giving up on our baby!"

* * *

Alfred sighed, his breath fogging up the glass of his kitchen window. It was no match for the frost that coated the outside of the small kitchen though. After another moment of watching late snowflakes get tossed across the ground by stray winds, he dunked his hands in the lukewarm water filling the sink. He scrubbed furiously at a small patch of burnt something on a plate.

It was hard, trying not to think of Ivan. Especially with doing something as monotonous and boring as washing dishes. Doing something that was the same minute after minute was like a pathway for thoughts, but wanted and unwanted. Ivan was definitely unwanted. At least Mattie had come back.

Alfred's lips curled up into a resemblance of a smile. It had taken forever to convince his brother to come back home, and even longer to actually get him to look at him. Even now, Matthew wouldn't look Alfred in the eye when he was talking to them.

It had been the right decision though. Matthew had come home. Matthew was talking to him. It was slowly going back to normal. The why did his heart hurt?

Alfred jumped at the loud thud and he shrieked as he spotted the flurry of feathers and the screech of animalistic fear. Dark frown fluff floated down to the ground, missing in with the stray flakes of snow. He felt his stomach roll at the smear of blood splattered against the glass.

It looked like a bird had hit the window. That was gross. At least there was just guts on the window, and not a giant crack. It would have been even grosser if the bird had smashed through the window and plopped into the sink. Ok, ew. Bad image, bad image. He shook his head and shuddered.

Alfred was about to reach for another cup when another form whizzed past the window, again falling vertically. It was smaller, fuzzier, quieter. It looked like-

_Oh shit._

He dropped the cup and it splashed into the murky water. Alfred dashed out of the kitchen, yanking on a pair of boots and struggling into a jacket. "I'm going outside!" he called. There was a muffled answer from his brother's room and he all but jumped the entire flight of stairs on his way out.

The shock of cold air didn't feel like anything compared the shock of fear and worry as he ripped open the door. Snow crunched. Alfred cursed as the heavy, wet, drifts sucked at his boots and seeped through his socks to his toes. He tugged his feet out of the blanket of snow and hunched his shoulders, trying his best to round the house as fast as he could.

It was much worse than he had thought. The mother bird was dead, a film of snow already coating her layers of feathers. Besides her, struggling in its own heap of flakes was the baby. It opened and closed its beak uselessly, flapping translucent wing bones in a pitiful display.

Alfred knelt down by the baby bird, afraid to touch it and afraid to let it die. He gently brushed off the mound of snow already gathering on it and whined in his own form of distress.

Why couldn't he have just called Mattie? Why couldn't he have just put the miserable thing out of this torture? Why had he pulled out his phone and called Ivan?

* * *

"It is no use, Alfred," Ivan sighed. He stood up from his kneeling position and crossed his arms. Alfred looked up at him pitifully, his bottom lips trembling.

"But we can't just leave her like this! We have to save her!"

Ivan sighed again and shook his head. "We cannot. There is no way-"

"There's no way I'm giving up on our baby!"

"It is going to die. We have no way of saving it. We cannot care of a baby bird." He narrowed his eyes as Alfred opened his mouth to protest. "How will we feed it? How will we keep it warm? You cannot just lift a bottle to its beak and put it under a lamp. It will die. It is easier to kill it."

Alfred's eyes widened. "No!" he cried. "Why can't just have a chance?"

"It had a chance. And it fell. Now it is dying." Ivan reached for the bird in the blond's hand, but Alfred snatched his hand away with a glare at Ivan. The Russian sighed.

"Why did you call me? You could have had Matthew do something with this?"

"I-I know…but…" Telling Ivan that he still loved him was not a good idea. It would ruin everything that he had worked to piece back together. "But you were so good when I was having trouble with Peter…"

"Peter is not a bird."

"I just wanted to see you!" The words were out before he could even think of what had come to mind. He grimaced. Great.

"You break up with me, then want to see me again. I do not get you, Alfred." After a moment, Ivan started to walk off. "I do not think that I will ever understand you."

Alfred jumped to his feet in panic, but he kept a tight hold of the baby bird. "Ivan!" He ran to catch up to the Russian. When he tried to reach for his arm, Ivan yanked it away. "I only did it because I wanted Mattie to at least talk to me again."

"And have you realized how stupid of an idea that was?"

"No…I still want my bro to talk to me. He's my bro! But…I don't think he'll be able to understand. And…I just gotta accept that, right?"

Ivan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that breaking up with you wouldn't work," Alfred continued. Maybe if he looked at the snow, this wouldn't hurt so much. It didn't burn or sting or even prick like telling Ivan he wanted to break up. It…it was more of a pounding. A pounding fear. Would Ivan take him back?

"I know it wouldn't work but I wanted to try something, anything! But…Mattie was the one who wouldn't try. And I know that now."

"You do a lot of talking for someone with such stupid thoughts," Ivan chuckled sadly.

"What?"

"Fredka, we never had a first date. Which means I have never actually asked you out."

Alfred worked his jaw up and down, but nothing came out.

"Would you like to go on a date on me?"

Alfred glanced at the baby in the palm of his hand. It had ceased to move, and there were no puffs of white to signal that it was still breathing. It made him sad. This whole thing made him sad. But, there was hope in sad stuff, right? Like, dead things helped flowers, right?

Alfred knelt and dug a hole in the snow and placed the bird inside before covering it up with the rest of the snow. Yeah, it didn't make much sense, he knew that, but he never made any sense. Ivan knew that, and Ivan loved that about him, right? And if dead things could help make flowers, then they would bloom together.

"Would we be going somewhere expensive?" Alfred asked.

"And eat my money away? Of course not." Alfred snorted. "We would go somewhere fun, though."

"And then I'd make a giant fool of myself, embarrass you, and probably have security called on me, right?"

"Da. And then when we get home, I will scold you and you would pout. I try my best not to give in, but it would not work and you would get your way."

"You know, the more you explain this, the more I like it," Alfred grinned. "Kind of how I like you."

Ivan blinked. "You like me? You do not love me?"

"This is only the first date, man. I can't tell if it's love yet."


	82. House

**A/N: ***sounds bugle*If anyone cares, my friend and I are hosting the first annual "Very Special Olympics" this weekend! Basically, we're doing a bunch of random activities. Like, for gymnastics, we're going cartwheels and playing with hula-hoops. And none of us can do cartwheels... And, since it's raining, we're doing boxing today (sticking our hands in pillows and hitting each other) and we're making darts an Olympic sport X3. We're using our Hetalia dubbed names, so I'm Russia~! We earn chocolate coins!

We had our "opening ceremonies" last night, or, what I called, waving sparklers around and eating food. It was very nice.

I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow because we're going to the beach for some other sports, so don't expect anything. Sorry...

Anyway! The poll is closed! Go check out the baby's name~

* * *

So breaking up with Ivan definitely didn't work. Calling Mattie didn't work either. Mostly because as soon as Matthew saw who was calling him, he rejected Alfred. Unless he blocked his brother's calls and now Alfred couldn't call him at all! That could explain why he never got the answering machine after a billion rings. Or Mattie was rejecting him. Denied. How could you even reject your own brother!?

Okay, okay, so calling him didn't work. Whatever Alfred said wouldn't work either. Alfred had a certain feeling that whatever he said would make his brother even angrier anyway. When he had walked all the way across to Francis' house (without Ivan's knowledge) Matthew had thrown all kinds of things out the window at him: pillows, soda, profanities, and more soda.

Alfred had come home looking like a wet chicken, much to Ivan's amusement. But, the Russian had decided to try it himself. And had only returned in the same shape, but the pillows and soda had been tossed by a distraught Frenchman, claiming that even God should go out with this blond angel he was housing.

So neither Alfred's nor Ivan's presence didn't work. Which meant practically nothing would. Probably not even that Xbox game Matthew really wanted. He'd probably chuck it out the window too…

Then there was no way to make his brother see the light, Alfred decided. Just like he had told Ivan. But, he had just wanted to make sure. And all that had gotten him was a bunch of bruised on his arms, on his pride, and feathers in his mouth.

Well, that was fine and dandy.

Alfred didn't need his brother. If his bro was going to be an ass about all this, let him! If he didn't want to go home, he could stay at Francis' place! That was that.

Though, Ivan had a different idea.

"You want to buy a house?" Alfred raised his eyebrows and it was by some miracle that he didn't double over in laughter. This was totally crazy!

"Da. Why not? We have the money. And it does not need to be a house, it could be an apartment. Big enough for us."

"What about your house? Isn't that good enough for you? I have my own place too, you know."

"I know, but I thought Matthew would like to be home soon, and you do not want to be around him, nor him you. And…Natalia calls when you are not here…she has to know some way that you are gone." Ivan shuddered. "I do not want to find out how, and somewhere where she cannot find me is a good place."

"So…we get our own place?"

"That is what I have been saying."

Alfred grinned. "Let's go house-shopping!"


	83. Insecurities

**A/N: **SURPRISE! I updated! ^^

We got home earlier than I thought, so now you get another chapter! The beach was fun! Except for the sunburn part...let's just say I won't be sleeping on my back, or stomach, or side, for the next week...*insert mocking laughter here* Yeah, yeah, it's the Irish in me.

But, the "Really Special Olympics" are over! I got 5 medals~ 4 are gold~ 1 is silver~ I rock. And, though I was going as Russia, I didn't win anything for gymnastics...I can't even do a somersault...But I am the fastest of all my friends!

And, just like my silly games, the Olympics are over. England, it's pretty, I wanna go, but you did some weird stuff...and America? Keep being awesome~ USA!

* * *

Maybe the house wasn't such a good idea. It wasn't bad – it was actually much more then they could expect from something so cheap. It wasn't small, or old, or smelly. There were enough rooms, a kitchen, and appliances. It was just…was it the right time?

Ivan gave his recently forgiven almost-ex-boyfriend a side-long glance as he dumped a stack of boxes on his old couch and wiped his hands on his dusty jeans. Was it too soon after their almost breakup? Was it really a breakup? Did Alfred still have thoughts of leaving him? What if he did? A pang of worry, so powerful it was painful, made his heart jump.

Last night, and almost night while they had been looking for a place, Alfred had brought up the constant fights with his brother. The whole point of this was to get away from that, to stop his worrying. To keep him with Ivan. But still Alfred muttered and cursed and paced and tried to think of ideas to get his relationship with Matthew patched up again. And still Ivan worried and struggled to keep Alfred closer to him.

If he had let Alfred try with his brother longer, what could have happened? Would Alfred leave him for good and actually fix their tattered their family ties? Would Matthew understand after just a few more days and finally be happy that Alfred had a lover? Or, if he was happy, would Alfred end their romantic relationship once for all? If Matthew had blown up, would Alfred come crawling back? Or be too upset to pick up the phone and tell Ivan that he still wanted him?

Would he still want Alfred?

Right now, he wanted Alfred. He wanted him even more. He wanted to make the American his, and his alone. He didn't want anyone to take him from him. Would he have felt the same way if their breakup had lasted any longer?

That thought made him queasy. How could he not love the blond? Alfred had shown him over and over again, a hundred times over, why he loved that stupid idiot. It would never change. Ivan really hoped it would never change.

Would it have changed? If he hadn't responded to Alfred's call with the b-

"You look pale, dude." There was a creak and suddenly Alfred was sitting on the armrest of his chair, his fingers resting on Ivan's forearm. "Actually, you look white. Did you see a ghost or something?" He let out a laugh, one that Ivan thought was supposed to be confident, but ended in a nervous chuckle. His blue eyes flickered to the doorways in the small house.

Ivan shook his head, a small smile gracing his face. "Nyet. No ghost. Except for unwanted thoughts."

"Unwanted thoughts can make ghosts?"

His voice was so high and frightened Ivan outright laughed. That earned his a punch on the arm and a glare. "You think too much, sometimes," Ivan chuckled. He frowned. No, _he _thought too much.

"So, what's wrong? I'm here, we got this house, Natalia has no idea where the hell we are and Katyusha doesn't even know so how will she get the info? Plus, we finally got the bed in the room." Alfred waggled his eyebrows and grinned, eyes sparkling.

Ivan punched his shoulder and he fell sideways, flailing as he flopped onto the body of the couch. He was right. What was wrong? Mathew was not here, and the past had already happened. There were no 'what if's', because everything had played out already. And it had come out perfectly.


	84. Interior

**A/N: **Having sunburn is a lot like having the flu, I realized. Everything hurts, you don't want to move, you want to snap at everything in your line of sight, and you kind of regret doing that thing with your friends the day before. Yeah.

You check the rating on this thing? Yeah, it's M know. You know why? You've been waiting very patiently, I know you have, and it's finally time. Yeah, that's right. This is the last chapter before something awesome happens. Tomorrow, we make babies!

But for now...FILLER!

* * *

It was a simple house. It wasn't huge, like those wealthy kids on "Cribs" or that stupid "My Million Dollar Sweet Sixteen" or something or another. What would two people need with a five-story house, eighteen million bedrooms, three kitchens, and twelve bathrooms for?

The house had only one floor, but there were two bedrooms and one giant bathroom. The kitchen was small and "cute" as Ivan put it, as the two were examining where to put everything while they unpacked. The living room was on the opposite side of the house that the bedrooms were on. The bathroom was between them, and the kitchen branched off from the living room.

While the two of them examined every nook and cranny of the place, checking around every corner and into cabinets, they even found a pantry with an attached laundry room. Or, that's what they wanted to turn it into. All the cobwebs and dust gave them no intention of wondering what it had been used for before. If it was even used at all.

In the end, they loved the house. Except for the weird colors. Every room was painted a different color. The living room was some kind of strange, moldy brown, the kitchen sky blue. The bathroom was lavender. One bedroom was red while the other was orange.

That would have to change. At least there was no wallpaper to rip through and they didn't have to repair the house. Much. Some outlets were weird, pipers were rusted, and certain cables were frayed. They found a dead rat in the basement and set traps everywhere down there. Or, well, Alfred did, screaming every time his shoe scuffed the concrete floor. Ivan laughed while he looked on.

They both went to bed that night covered in bruises and dust.

The day they were finally all unpacked, when every box was empty and thrown out, when the furniture was moved and the walls done drying, they went to dinner to celebrate their official move-in.

Ivan, though he had promised not to ever again, actually brought his boyfriend to another fancy restaurant. He was happily surprised that Alfred didn't eat him out of money a second time.

It was a different kind of celebration back at the house.

The decorations were their clothes hanging off of the couch and laying all across the floor. Their music the sounds of moans and grunts as they struggled to rip off their remaining clothing as they tried to fight for dominance and yank the other to the bedroom.


	85. Trying Something New

**A/N: **It's baby-making time!

I shall say once again: Though this chapter contains a sex scene, there is nothing hardcore about this. Not only do I suck at anything involving any kind of sex, this story is NOT about sex. THIS IS A STORY BASED ON BUILDING A RELATIONSHIP AND LOVE. Not just sex. Plus, sex is beautiful and magical, and I want to write it that way!

Did I mention BABY-MAKING yet? Sneak peek for tomorrow: pregnancy test.

* * *

"Mmm, that was good," Alfred muttered. He rested his head on Ivan's chest, listening to the beat of his boyfriend's heart. It was fast and strong and _his_. "Let's do it again."

Alfred felt a chuckle bubble in his stomach at Ivan's groan of protest at the notion. "No, Alfred. I am tired."

"I'm not tired. You must be getting old." Alfred's hand aimlessly trailed down Ivan's stomach, stopping at every one of his abs before moving lower. His wrist was snatched before it reached the hem of the Russian's boxers. The blond pouted. "Nyet, Fredka."

"Da, Vanya."

Ivan blinked and an electric shock ran down his spine at his nickname. The way it rolled off Alfred's tongue, so rough and awkward from his lack of accent made it…cuter.

"W-where did you hear that from?"

Alfred's fingers were back to tracing Ivan's muscles, this time on his chest. "Katyusha called me yesterday to ask how the move went and mentioned it. I had to ask what it meant. It's kind of cute, isn't it, Vanya?" He wasn't stopped when he ran his thumb over Ivan's nipple. In fact, it kind of felt like he was getting hard again. Okay, this could work. "Vanya~"

"Stop it, Alfred."

"Vanya, do you like it when I call you that?" Alfred sang.

"No."

"That's not what _he _says."

"Well he is a stupid attention-seeking idiot."

"You totally like it when I call you Vanya." This time, he felt Ivan shudder. "Hey. Hey, Vanya, I want to try something new this time."

"We are not doing this again. Go to sleep."

"But I can't leave you all attention deprived! I'm a hero, and it's my job to save you from such perils." Ivan sighed, and Alfred grinned. He was totally winning this.

"What do you want to try?"

"I want to be on top." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Please? I'll be good and I won't ask again, promise."

Without a word, Ivan grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him in his thighs. "Make it quick."

"Anything for my, Vanya."

It was something new. Alfred had only been with Ivan, and every time they had made love, Ivan had topped. It didn't make him nervous per say, he just didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his boyfriend. He wanted him to feel all the pleasure and joy he felt when Ivan was pounding into him.

It was slow to start. Ivan made the whole thing look so easy. It was harder than it looked to position his hips and Ivan's directions weren't helping as much as Alfred would have liked. But he was patient and Alfred was determined. And when he found that special bundle of nerves inside Ivan, everything clicked.

Every moment with Ivan was special, but he didn't feel like it could get any better than this. They came at the same moment, and, as they lay together afterwards, Alfred thought how perfect this all was. People always said there was no such thing as a perfect life, a happy ending. But Alfred was one hundred percent sure he had found it.


	86. Righteous Anger

**A/N: **IT'S HERE! DWUFEJKFJNFDSKLMFDSPOGSOMRFN KRGNKRGKDK;NFGK;NFG

Okay, I'm excited too! I like this chapter! And we get a weird sense of deja vu! Yerps. You guys excited? Then I should shut up and just let you all read. HEY! Wanna give me 23 MOAR REVIEWS before the end of this? Only 14 MOAR CHAPTERS LEFT!

* * *

"I don't feel really good," Alfred muttered, stumbling into the kitchen a week later. He plopped into a chair and rested his forehead against the table and groaned.

Ivan was there in a moment with a mug of coffee. "What does not feel good?" he asked, coming to stand behind is boyfriend. Though winter was coming to an end, there hadn't been any outbreaks of any kind of bug going around. No one in the neighborhood had been complaining of some kind of sickness, and neither of them had been up very late into the nights or done anything reckless.

"I don't know," Alfred muttered. He placed a hand on his stomach. "I feel sick, but I wanna eat, like, everything. And, I know I've slept for almost forever, but I'm tired."

"Sleeping for longer than necessary can do that."

"But I don't think that's it…"

Ivan ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. "It is mostly likely some kind of day bug, no? It will pass. Maybe you are getting allergies?"

"Aren't allergies all runny noses and coughing and stuff?" Ivan shrugged and turned to the stove, reaching for a pan and eggs. A heavy weight of dread settled in Alfred's stomach as he continued to mull over the subject. "Hey, Ivan, when was the last time we had sex?"

"Was it last night?"

"I don't really think giving you head counts. Plus, I was feeling kind of bad then, too."

"Oh, and that why you thought having sex would make it better."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I'm a teenager and have the hormones of one, you old man."

Ivan smiled. "Then the time before that was last week, the day when we had our official move-in." His grin faded and he blanched. "Did…something happen?"

Alfred was already out of his chair and halfway across the kitchen. "If you mean something about messing up my dick, no. But…something else…"

The moment felt extremely nostalgic.

Alfred was in a really long line, feeling like the time was ticking down. He had no reason to rush, he knew, but his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He wiped the palm of his hands on his jeans.

And, it wasn't a stick of lip balm on his hand that would begin his journey with Ivan. It was a pregnancy test that could possibly end it.

The cashier (a man this time, not a woman) grinned slyly at him when he pulled his wallet out. The woman in line behind Alfred snorted in disgust. Flushing, Alfred darted out of the store and rushed to the nearest business with a bathroom. Which happened to be a McDonald's. For the first time, the smell of burgers and fries made him want to vomit.

The bile rose when he saw the plus sign in the middle of the stick. Oh dear Lord, he was pregnant.

"I did _what_?"

Alfred pressed his hand to his stomach, almost carefully, and winced. "You got my pregnant."

"And you are sure about this?"

Alfred nodded. Why was Ivan so angry with this? They were both old enough to have a house together, why not a baby too? And plus, how many times had he told his boyfriend that he wanted to have children? He asked him.

"Why is this a problem? _Why_?" Ivan threw his hands up in exasperation and Alfred took a step back, already mindful of the life he had inside him. "We have just enough money to pay the house and live comfortably, but with the sudden move, how will we be able to raise a child as well? This is…I do not think we are ready for this."

"I'm ready for it."

"You can not even remember to wash the dishes! How can you remember to feed a baby?"

"You're going to far, Ivan," Alfred shouted. "I want this baby! It's mine, and it's yours! Because it's yours, I will love it and protect it and make it the best person in the whole world. So what if I'm barely twenty? I want it. Even if we have to move again, even if we can't pay for everything, we'll – I'll – take it in stride because I want this baby, and you can't make me do anything else!"

Ivan sighed. He turned away, he paced the living room, he left for the kitchen and came back a minute later. He sighed and groaned and muttered. "You are already sounding like a mother hen," he finally managed. Alfred stayed quiet, unsure of what to. He didn't want Ivan angry. "I guess that is a good sign. This is not a puppy, you know"

"I know! And that's why we'll be the best parents ever!"

"I wonder where you get all your enthusiasm and optimism from," Ivan said with a small smile. "Maybe it will think up good names."


	87. Witness

**A/N: **I just got a laptop guys! I've never had one before, so it's really awesome and it's fun to mess around with it. But...I'm still getting used to the keyboard, so please excuse any large typos or anything, okay? Thanks!

* * *

"I knew you moved, but I didn't think it would happen so fast," Katyusha said as Ivan lead through the house. He made sure not to bring her to the bedrooms. At least, not the one he and Alfred shared. "I don't see a box in sight! I thought you would have brought all your stuff from the old house."

"I did," Ivan answered, puttering around the kitchen to find some kind of finger food for his sister. "There were a lot of boxes to unpack, many pieces of furniture to move. But somehow, Alfred made it amusing and it was easy to do."

Katyusha made a soft cooing noise. "You're still going out with that man? He makes you very happy, doesn't he?" Ivan flushed. "Where is your boyfriend anyway?"

Ivan nearly dropped the package of shortbread cookies when he jumped. He stole a quick glance at his older sister and was relieved to find that she had left her seat in favor of examining the backyard through the back door's window. He quickly brushed off the mess of crumbs. "Alfred is…indisposed. He…went out…out shopping."

"I guess even you forget to get a few things now a-"

Ivan felt fear freeze his limbs when Katyusha stopped talking. She tilted her head and his heart broke from its terrified patter into a furious pounding. "Katyusha…?"

"Did someone just…?"

"Ivan!"

Ivan groaned.

"I thought you said Alfred was out?" Katyusha laughed.

He sighed, already preparing the list of words he wanted to call Alfred when his sister left. "He is indisposed right now, so if you could just stay here-"

"Are you trying to hide something from me, Vanya?"

Despite the mirth in her tone, Ivan was still cautious. And worried. "Nyet. Please, stay here." With another sigh, Ivan padded across the house and tried his best not to throw open the door like his anger was telling him to. Instead, he knocked before entering.

Alfred was sitting up against a bunch of pillows, a handheld gaming system in his arms. Like everything that caught his attention to the max, his eyes were narrowed in concentration, his tongue barely peeking from between pursed lips. And, most importantly, was the small bump his stomach had turned into.

"Oh, hey, Ivan," he grinned, glancing up during a break in his videogame.

"You called? Rather rudely, too. I told you my sister was coming over and for you to be quiet."

"Yeah, but this is important and plus, it's only Katyusha."

"Only, Katyusha, da," Ivan said with a roll of his eyes. "What is so important, then?"

Alfred brightened and sat up straighter. "Okay, you know what restaurant we went to a few weeks ago? Yeah, remember what I got?" Ivan nodded. "Well, I don't want that. I want salad thingy. With a bunch of dressing and stuff."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You want salad." He shook his head in disbelief. "At least you want it drowned in fat."

"Is your boyfriend sick? I believe I just heard that Alfred wanted a salad." Ivan jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. Alfred's smile just widened.

"Hey, Katyusha," he said. "What's up?"

"I really love this house you two found," she continued, stepping closer to the bed. Ivan reached a hand out to try to stop her, but she stopped herself. Her smile faltered. "Is he wanting a salad because of his weight? It's seemed to be catching up with you."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "I am not fat! Ivan! I'm not fat, am I? I-if I'm being called fat know, what will I be called when she grows bigger?"

"She? Vanya, what's going on?"

"I'm not fat! I have a baby!"

"A baby!?"

"Ah…Alfred, I think that you should be stopping now. Katyusha, this is not-"

"You're having a baby?" Katyusha continued. "That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" She placed a hand on Alfred's growing stomach and smiled softly.

Ivan resigned with a sigh. "For the same reason we did not tell you where we lived. We do not Natalia knowing."

Her eyes grew hooded. "Natalia knowing would be an awful idea. It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Your baby's secret is safe with me." Her features smoothed and she grinned. "My little brother's going to be a father! I'm going to be an aunt!"


	88. Regret

**A/N: **There hasn't been too much uber fluff, has there, in the past few chapters. So here's some fluff! Well, bittersweet fluff. Oh, and to let you gys know, we have passed over 26,000 views! Only 5 more reviews and I will hit 300. Can we do that today?

We're almost done guys...how does that make you feel? It makes me pretty sad...I like this. I'm going to miss it.

* * *

Ivan handed Alfred a new shirt as the blond came padding out of the bathroom, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He grimaced and swiped the shirt from his boyfriend's hand and yanked it on.

"God, if I knew this was going to happen every friggen morning," Alfred growled, straightening his clothing. He tried to tug it down over the giant mass his stomach had turned into, only to have it bounce back up, even more wrinkled from the over-stretching. He growled out another curse and stormed into the bedroom to find something else.

"It happens to everyone," Ivan said carefully. He hadn't missed the sudden and strong switches in mood. It was kind of hard not to. One moment Alfred was happily gulping down a milkshake, and the next he was throwing it against it the wall because it wasn't vanilla or it had started to melt, oe something as similar and simple.

"How do they put up with waking up every morning and having to heave whatever they had left in their gut into the toilet, over and over?" he ground out. "And how the hell do they find clothes!?" He chucked another shirt, one too small, onto the floor. The pile was growing every day. "Sometimes I wish this didn't happen."

Ivan frowned. "What happened to be happy and excited about our baby? I am still very anticipating…it."

"It's going to be a girl," the blond huffed. "I know it. I can tell," he added at a questioning glance from Ivan. "And that was before I could still scarf down an entire pizza by myself. I really hope she likes pizza, because if she keeps trying to kick the hell out of me every time I try to eat it, she's getting grounded the moment she gets out." Ivan chuckled. "I'm serious!" He patted his overgrown belly. "Spoiled brat."

Ivan placed his hand over his boyfriend's. "You will make a good mommy."

Alfred's head snapped up. "Who the hell said that I'd be the mom?"

"You think I would on an apron and make the dinner all the time and clean?" Alfred smirked, already picturing it. Ivan sighed and shook his head. "I think it is said that I can see it too."

"Yeah, and Anya and me would be playing Call of Duty and I'd teacher her football!"

"Anya?"

"Yeah, that's her name! 'Cause…like Vayna, ya'know?"

Ivan smiled and gave his a chaste kiss. "I like it."

"Of course you do, you idiot. You have to agree with me, or else I'll blow up in your face and bitch and moan and drive you crazy. Plus, the name's awesome." Alfred jumped. "And I think she likes it too, God she's got, like, the biggest feet ever! Why did we decide to do this, Ivan?"

"Sometimes the most unexpected things are the best surprises."


	89. Falsehood

**A/n: **Sorry this is coming out late guys. I didn't get home till just a few minutes ago. Apparently, I need chest-wades and a hunting vest for my marine biology courses so that when I go looking for stuff, I don't get shot. And it's actually very difficult to find chest-wades my size and under $500 without going half-way across the state. So, it took a while to find them. But, I'd rather be late and tired as hell than lose a foot. Or my head...

So...I have some bad news for you. Or, well, you should read this first. You may hate me as much as you like.

There are two guys I kind of threw in here. You'll find them very familiar. IF you can even figure out who they are. Can you? Let me know!

* * *

Alfred bounced up in down in his seat, literally vibrating with excitement. Just the vibrancy of his mega-watt grin seemed likely enough to power the car by itself as it sped down the highway. Alfred pushed Ivan to go faster, and Ivan pushed Alfred to cool his jets. Or, that's how it sounded after he translated it from Ivan's Commie accent.

"I will stop this car and turn it around," Ivan growled as Alfred fiddled with the radio. He first turned the volume way down low, and then jerked it all the way to its highest settings. Then he was going through every single channel, listening to even the _static_. "Do you want that?"

The snap of the seat-belt as Alfred jerked into a (proper) sitting position made the blond wince. Well, so did Ivan's threat, but the sting wasn't as tangible as the slap of a seat-belt. "You won't do that," he shouted.

"Da, I would."

"That's so mean! How could you? I'm just excited – really excited! Aren't you excited, Ivan? To find out what our baby looks like? And if it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"With the way you so confidently tell me it will be a girl, I do not know why you even bother going," Ivan sighed. It was such a drain on gas. And his sanity. Way was he in love with this idiot again? Ivan had the thought that he had asked himself this question too many times to count.

"I just want to make sure," Alfred muttered, pouting. "And I want to see what she looks like! Don't you? Aren't you excited? I'm excited!" Ivan cursed as Alfred started playing with the car's interior lights.

* * *

The hospital's glowing red lights could not have come sooner, Ivan decided. He wanted to jump out the window, or push Alfred out of the window, or drive the car off the bridge. But then the sign for the hospital had come up, he'd yelled at Alfred to shut up, and swerved into the parking lot.

Being inside the building had sapped much of Alfred's anticipation as well. It could have been the fact that they were actually there, that they were actually going to get a picture of their combined efforts for life. But, Ivan predicted it was just the fact that they were surrounded by sick, broken people that made Alfred quiet. His boyfriend would jump at every beep and flinch from anyone wearing a plain blue gown the patients wore. He slipped his arm around Alfred's waist as they were ushered down a sterile corridor. Alfred managed a tight smile.

Both of the men thought it would take much longer for the process to be completed. Ivan thought it would take hours. Or, that could have been his pessimism talking. Alfred knew it was a quick scan, but two minutes was much faster than he had thought. He was thinking five.

But, two minutes later, a see-through photo was stuck to a white screen. A light was flicked and the colors jumped.

Alfred gasped. "She's beautiful!"

The solemn, blond-haired doctor turned his icy blue eyes to him and raised a sharp eyebrow at them. "She?"

"Yeah, she." Alfred pointed to his stomach.

The doctor shook his head before standing. He produced a pen from his breast pocket and pointed it towards a group of lumps, away from the giant lump that was the baby's head. He circled a certain lump. "I am sorry to say, but there is a formation here that resembles male genital. Your baby is a boy."

Alfred blanched and whirled to face Ivan. "A boy?" he blurted. Ivan shrugged. "But what about Anya?"

"We will think of a good, strong, boy name," Ivan reassured him.

"But I love the name Anya! It was going to be named after you! Does Ivan Jr. sound right? No, not really!"

Ivan smiled, slightly amused at his boyfriend's unnecessary panic. "Ivan Jr. sounds nice."

"Oh…really? Okay! Then it's okay. No matter what, it's going to be the best baby ever because it's ours!" Ivan nodded, chuckling.

There was a series of beeps and the doctor's startled grunt. He fished in his coat pocket and pulled out a beeper. He squinted at the words before sighing and shaking his head. "I am very sorry, but I must end this meeting short. We seem to be having a small problem." With that, he strode out the room. "Romulus! Get back to work, dumkopf! And no, the nursery is not your place no matter what you whine about! Do not make me drag you there. So childish," the two heard echo down the halls as they walked to find an exit.


	90. Disturbance

**A/N:** IT'S HERE!

Urg, I really hate the weekends. I never know what's going to happen. This chapter's even latter than yesterday's! But, at least it's out! Plus, you guys should wait a bit for the most anticipated chapter of the entire fic, right?

So, I shall again: IT'S HERE! THE BABY IS HERE!

Oh, and yes, Germania and Rome were the doctor's from yesterday's episode! Yay! I really like Grampa Rome XD He's so funny to write.

* * *

Alfred rubbed soothing circles across his stretched stomach, trying to calm the precious life within him. With it nearing midnight, he could barely see his hand, much less his stomach. But he was sure that, if a light was on, he could see his skin jump whenever the little g- boy kicked at his insides.

He sighed. Ivan slept peacefully besides him. Or, well, he did until the baby gave a particularly hard roundhouse kick to his spleen or something. Either way, it was painful and he screamed and then Ivan was sitting up, cursing in Russian and fumbling for a light.

"What is it, Fredka?" Ivan asked, his voice rough with frustration as he gave up the search for the light switch.

"Your baby's been watching too many action movies, that's what," Alfred muttered, poking his abdomen. "He's trying to beat the crap out of my innards, karate chop my spleen, and use my intestines fir nun chucks."

"Then stop watching action movies. You spoil him too much. Go to sleep."

"Tell Ivan Jr. to calm down," Alfred scoffed, punching his pillow to fluff it up more.

"We are not seriously going to call our son that. You know I was just doing that to keep you from throwing the doctor out the window. We agreed after that it would be Dimitri."

"Well, I kind of like Ivan Jr. He could be a Vanya just li- ow!"Alfred cringed and glared at his stomach. "Stop that."

Ivan followed his lover's gaze. Worry seeped across his face. "Alfred, how long has the baby been kicking for?"

"Since a few hours ago, why? He's just a little restl- ow – if you don't stop I'm gonna kill you, Ivan Jr."

"I think…Fredka, I think the baby is coming."

Alfred's eyes widened, matching the fear and surprise in Ivan's voice and eyes. "What?" His head snapped to watch his stomach. "N-now? Really? But…what are we going to do Ivan!?"

"I suggest getting to the hospital."

Alfred felt a smart remark jump and wave its arms frantically to be used, but he couldn't find it in himself to snap at his boyfriend. Not with a baby on the way. Not with the sudden shock clouding his mind. No matter how happy and proud and excited he was, it was scary to have a baby. Especially since he had no idea what was going to happen now. "You drive," he squeaked.

"I think that was the plan from the beginning," Ivan said, already out of bed and changing. In one swift movement, he was hoisting Alfred into his arms and carrying his boyfriend through the hall to the garage.

There was something about waiting for a baby that made the waiting awful. Unbearable. Nerve-wracking. Maybe it was because anything could go wrong. Ivan's worst fear was that Alfred died while giving birth. It happened to couples all the time. Or he could miscarrying. The baby could be sick and weak, or have a defect. It could be blind or deaf or be missing an arm.

He didn't care. As long as Alfred was alive and his baby was alive, he would do anything, accept anything. Even if he had to give away everything he had worked for to save them, he would. He just wanted to see Alfred, smiling, holding their squalling little boy. _Ivan _wanted to hold his son.

There was a bang of doors being slammed open hours and hours later, and Ivan halted in his pacing of the hospital waiting room. His wide eyes could have made a deer caught in headlights jealous. There was a high-pitched scream, a lower moaning, and a multitude of hushed whispers to cover it all.

The sun was halfway across the sky – practically noon – when Ivan was beckoned. Sweating and heart pounding, he was led through a set of double-doors and down a hall, around a corner, and into a large room. An orderly pushed back the curtain and Ivan's heart jumped. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

Alfred, his hair sticking to his face with sweat, face flushed, was clutching a small bundle to his chest. Ivan wanted to step up and drink in the sight of his family, but he didn't want to scare his boyfriend. He had been through a ton.

"They made a mistake," Alfred murmured.

Ivan's heart stopped. "What?" What kind of mistake? What was wrong?

"The doctor made a mistake." Alfred raised his head to watch Ivan. The Russian frowned. Alfred was smiling _and _crying. Ivan took a step closer and Alfred held out the bundle of cloth. Inside, he peered into the sleeping face of his child. "It's a girl," Alfred finished.

Ivan beamed. "Little Anya."

"Yeah. I told you." Ivan nodded, too enraptured to pay much attention. "You know, I really did hate the name Ivan Jr., too."


	91. A New Pet

**A/N: **Okay, so, yes, the baby is officially a girl. Why the random switch? Because the prompt for the chapter two days ago was called "Falsehood." It wasn't Alfred that was false, it was the doctor. Get it? Plus, I like trolling XD

Three's a crowd, right? How about "three's a CLOUD"? Of FLUFF! There will be nothing but fluff from now on out. And some more surprises! But fluffy ones XD Nine days of fluff. Jeesh, only nine days left. It's really coming down...I can't believe this. I've been working so much on this, it feels like summer's gone so fast! I mean, I leave for Maine on the 30th! My last day of work is next Sunday. I have my books, my...chest-waders...my roommate and my dorm. Everything's done. But one thing will not change: writing fanfiction!

* * *

"This is not like some cat or dog," Ivan repeated.

Alfred sighed and glanced out the window, watching the trees rush by in a giant blur as they returned home from the hospital. Why did Ivan have to keep reminding him? He wasn't _stupid._ He'd admit that he was oblivious, but not stupid.

With a smile, he pulled the small bundle of blankets closer to him and turned his gaze to the baby to his arms. Her eyes were still closed, and she was as soft as snow, but that little creature could make a lot of noise.

Ivan caught Alfred's fond smile out the corner of his eyes and it took a lot of effort to keep his eyes on the road, and not to turn them to their baby. She was beautiful. Alfred had fallen asleep by the time Ivan was able to hold her, and he had brushed her thin strands of pale blond blonde hair from her tiny face. Everything about their baby was tiny, from her toes to her eyebrows. But she was going to grow up big and strong, he knew it.

Their little Anya was going to be amazing. She was going to be strong and even more beautiful. She would me smart and friendly, and hopefully not be obsessed with burgers as much as Alfred was. Oh yeah, he should probably talk about eating habits too.

"Burgers are not a food for babies-"

"My God, Ivan," Alfred exclaimed in exasperation. "What do you think I am, a monster? Why in the world would I give Anya burgers when she can't even comprehend their awesomeness yet?" Alfred hugged her close and nuzzled her small forehead. His face turned serious and he watched Anya doze. "I'm going to treat her awesomely. I won't spoil her either. I want her to be the best person ever. Like you."

Ivan's hands twitched in surprise and he jerked the steering wheel before they could hit a passing car. He flushed and made sure this time that his eyes wouldn't stray. Okay, so maybe Alfred didn't need all the reminders.

The car was silent for a while, broken only by Anya's faint whines and Alfred's soothing coos. Eventually, she would settle or reach for the seatbelt and sometimes drool, much to Alfred's disgust, and it would quiet again.

"She has hair like yours," Alfred finally said. "It's all pale, almost white, like yours, you know?"

"Da." He didn't even have to look. He had spent many hours outside the nursery watching over his newborn while Alfred was sleeping. He had seen many similarities between them in their child. It was as loud as Alfred and always wanting something. Though he knew it was because it was just a baby, it had been something fun to tease Alfred when he next saw him. But Anya did have pale hair.

"I will bet she has eyes as bright and blue as yours."

Alfred blinked. "You think?" He glanced at Anya, willing his gaze to make his baby open her itty bitty eyes. "I kind of liked the thought that they would be a kind of purple like yours."

Ivan smirked. "My eyes are not enough?"

Alfred squirmed. "You know what I mean." The baby started squalling again and all of his attention was focused on making her happy again. "Shh, Anya. We're almost home. You'll like it. It's not big, but it's an awesome place and Mommy and Daddy are there. And yes, Mommy is the one driving."

"Excuse me?" Ivan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Anya's groping hands appeared above the folds of the blanket and she gurgled. Alfred smiled triumphantly. "Look, she agrees with me!"

"I am not the moth-" Anya started crying.

"You made her upset! Because you're the Mommy! She knows you are too."

"Let's just get home…"

"Okay, Mommy," Alfred chirped. Anya squawked out a giggle.


	92. Change of Pace

**A/N: **I found something to quell my boredom! I went on a Call of Duty rage (yes, I play 'shoot 'em up' games. I play CoD. And I'm GOOD at it. Surprised my cousins too) and I bought Modern Warfare 2. Let me tell you: Not. Happy. After Hetalia, I wanted to cry a little when I saw the Washington Monument torn apart. And the White House controlled by Russians. So...I blew them up XD Die Commie bastards! Mwahahahah! Jk, I love the Ruskies. Just don't bomb us...

And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh~ *gets shot* No! Better yet, we should shoot Beiber! I didn't mean to scar you guys...

Okay, seriously, more babyness!

* * *

"Ivaaaaaaannnnnnn," Alfred cried. His words were followed by high-pitched screaming. Alfred paused to give Anya a toy before crying his boyfriend's name again. "We need more diapers!"

Ivan groaned before crossing the house to the bathroom. He ripped open the closet door in his frustration and tore through the random assortment of objects to snatch up yet another box of diapers. He sighed. They were steadily run out. How many did a normal baby go through in a week? He was pretty sure their baby was _not _normal. It did have Alfred's genes in her.

"Ivan! Seriously! Unless you want to do it, get you butt in here!"

"I'm coming," he growled back, heading towards their room. Alfred was rushing about the room, trying to both calm the baby and get her cleaned. His eyes brightened when Ivan entered, but no amount of happiness could dim the dark bruises under his eyes. Ivan handed the box over with a muttered, "Here," and stood at the head of the changing table. He grabbed a baby wipe and began the process of changing diapers.

Alfred rushed over with a pout. "I was doing that."

Ivan picked their daughter up with a smile. Her bright blue eyes found Alfred's face and her lips tried to match his frown. Alfred grinned and hooked a finger around her small hand. "I have already done that. Go to bed."

"It's, like, noon, Ivan."

"Da, I am well aware of that." Neither of them had gotten much rest in the week that they baby had come home. Every waking moment was dedicated to the lump of skin and bones. The house rang with screams constantly. If it wasn't Anya's, wanting food or changing or human contact, it was Alfred or Ivan groaning in frustration.

"She has to be fed soon, you know."

"I am fairly certain that I know how to feed a baby."

"And you have to burp her."

"I know. I have done it before."

"Have you now?"

Ivan sighed. He pushed past Alfred, cradling Anya in his arms. "I thought that I was the mother, no? Yet you are clucking like a mother hen. Go to bed."

The weeks passed by similarly. Anya would cry and either of them would rush to calm her again. And though it was hard, tedious, and overall _messy _work, it was fun. Though most time was spent with her and not with each other, it was cute. Ivan knew from the start that Alfred would be a great parent, but watching him walk around with her in his arms, humming tunelessly to help her sleep was something he didn't know capable of his boyfriend.

Alfred saw his own surprises with Ivan. He knew somewhere deep inside the Russian there was a giant spot of softness, and it turned out that it only popped out when he was alone with Anya. Alfred found him one night with her on his lap on the couch. Even though she was paying more attention to the pillows than to her 'mommy', he was laughing and smiling with an affection he had never seen before.

Some days seemed to pass as slow as a snail. Others felt like they were being pulled by a team of rabid dogs. It was difficult, frustrating, and sometimes annoying, but they loved doing it.

Especially when Anya started walking.


	93. Running with Scissors

**A/N:** I've been obsessed with PewDiePie on Youtube lately. Go watch him! He's awesome. I'm in love with his accent. I want to marry his accent. He's Swedish~ And _very _adorable~ I love how he either can't pronounce English words or he randomly goes off in Swedish when he's scared! So, now, after Irish, Swedish is my second favorite accent! Then it's Russian, and then German. Whoo!

I think I gave myself diabetes writing this...So. Adorable. I like the intro XD I would like to give credit to PastaKolCheeseburger-San for the ending! Everyone's reviews gives me ideas, and after reading her's, it clicked. So, here you go!

* * *

Okay, maybe Anya learning how to walk wasn't the greatest thing ever. Yeah, it was sweet and all. Cute to see her stumble around or tip awkwardly to one side when she was rounding a corner, and how her arms would stretch out and her hands out in front of her, clutching at the air when she was aiming and something. That was adorable and all, but it was scary too. The more she walked, the more she wanted to walk _everywhere_. She went in the closets, under the sink, behind the couches. And it would give Alfred and Ivan a heart attack when they couldn't find her just to have the little girl jump out with a "boo!"

And oh dear Lord, when she started climbing and running.

* * *

Alfred sprinted down the hall, his eyes bright with fear. Anya reached the end of the corridor and ducked under Alfred's arms, squealing happily.

"Who's idea was it to give Anya the scissors?" he shouted, slipping on the carpet as he tried to grab her when she rushed by.

Anya's mad giggles turned into a breathless cry when Ivan jumped out from the kitchen, blocking any further advancement. "It was you when you decided to have an arts and crafts session with her." He bit back a curse when his daughter slipped past her.

"We were to make that stupid macaroni and cheese picture thingy! At what point did that require scissors?"

Ivan sighed and regrouped with his boyfriend. Trying to catch that slippery little eel was harder than he thought. "You could not get the box open and you not have me help you. So you brought out the scissors. I assume you did not put them away and she grabbed them."

Alfred blushed. Then he screamed. "Anya! No! Don't hold them like that!" The chase began again.

Ivan shook his head. "She should not have them at all." He was about to help Alfred when Anya ran into his legs with an "oof!" and tumbled backwards. Her giggles turned to tears and Ivan scooped her up into her arms. He distracted her with a kiss atop her pale blonde hair while taking the scissors from her fingers. "We have you now, dorogoy."

Anya pouted, looking much like Alfred with her scrunched up face and blue eyes, and reached for the scissors. Ivan _tsk_ed and gave her a shake of his head. "They are dangerous, sweetie. WE do not want you to hurt yourself, da?"

"I was having fun!" Anya protested.

"Well I was most definitely not having fun," Alfred panted, face flushed from running all over the house all morning. "You were scaring us!"

Anya's pout melted into a frown. "Sorry."

Alfred took their daughter into a his arms and she threw her skinny arms around his neck. He chuckled. "They're dangerous, okay? If you want to play, sharp things are not fun. Vanya or I will help if you need to cut something. We'll show you how to hold scissors after lunch, alrighties?" Anya nodded, still frowning. "Okay, lunch Ivan, wanna make sandwiches?"

The Russian snorted. "I have spent the entire time I was up chasing little Anya. You should be thankful I caught her for you."

"She ran into you. You didn't catch her."

Anya's stomach rumbled. "Daddy, can I have a sandwich too?"

Ivan sighed. "Da, but only because you called me the father."

Alfred held Anya up to eye-level. "Why would you do that, Anya? I got a man's reputation to uphold. How many times have I told you that Vanya is the mommy here?"

Anya poked Alfred's chest. "But Mommy spends the most time with me. Plus, Mommy makes better food."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "At least you have my awesome taste in food. Fine, I'm Mommy and Vanya can be Daddy. But only because mom's are awesome, right?"

"Da!" Anya squirmed until she was brought to the floor again and rushed into the kitchen. Alfred smiled and followed her in.


	94. Hesitation

**A/N: **I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this one. I had a plan for it, but it seemed really boring. Then my friend suggested sending Anya to school. I started to do that, then dismissed it. I didn't like how it fit, and the original plan would have fit better. But, like I said, it was boring. So I switched it up a bit. What I came up with, is...

ANYA'S POV! I'm clogging my heart with cuteness just writing this. So, just for a time reference, Anya's four. Ivan and Alfred have been together for five years now. Alrighty? Good!

Some random stuff 'cause I feel like talking and it's not like anyone reads this anyway. I got my hair highlighted! Whoo! It makes my eyebrows look smaller. Okay, you know that stereotype that the Irish are all small and gingers? That's not true. We're tall. Most of us are not redheads, but dark-haired. But the freckles are EVERYWHERE. Oh, and we have big eyebrows. At least, with my family...you should see my dad's XD It like someone stuck cotton balls on his forehead XD

Okay, okay. Anya everyone!

* * *

Anya's grip on her parents' hands tightened as they neared the crosswalk. The sidewalk was broken and uneven and she hopped over the creaks that snaked across the pavement like pointed snakes. A car nearby honked its horn and she jumped.

The tons of people walking up and down the street didn't scare her as much as the cars did. They were so big and noisy! Mommy was noisy and Daddy was big. But they were in a good way. Anya knew that even though the cars were scary and dangerous (Mommy had told her so), with her parents on either side of her, she was safe.

She skipped across the road, jumping from one white stripe to the next, counting under her breath. After twelve, she got confused and lost her count. She bit her bottom lip and tugged on Daddy's sleeve. For an instant, Anya wondered why he would wear a scarf when it was still kind of hot out, but then remembered she had to ask him a very important question.

Light violet eyes met hers and she smiled. "Da, Anya?"

"What comes after twelve?" A questioning look crossed his face and a tumble of words flew from her mouth as she tried to explain. "I was jumping on the white lines and counting, like Mommy sometimes does, but I don't know what's after the number twelve."

Daddy glanced at Mommy and Mommy chuckled. Daddy shook his head, smiling. "You will never grow up, will you, Fredka?"

"Nope!" Anya thought he sounded really proud about that. But being a grown-up was fun, wasn't it? You could do all kinds of things. What kinds of things, she didn't know yet, but she wanted to be tall. All grown-ups were tall. "Thirteen comes after twelve. There were fifteen white stripes," Mommy went on. "It goes twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen."

Anya repeated the new numbers as they continued down the street and giggled when Daddy picked her up to kiss her cheek as a reward. Up this high, she could see all the way down the road, and something sparkly caught her eye. She pointed at it.

Daddy turned his head to follow her finger and even Mommy caught on and glanced over his shoulder. "That's a jewelry store," Mommy said.

"What's jewelry?"

"Let's go find out!" Mommy bounded down the street.

"Mommy could hurt herself," Anya told her dad.

Daddy nodded. "One day, you will learn of a very dumb thing called a 'blonde joke'. Your mommy is the prime example of one."

"I like jokes! Can I hear one?"

Daddy's lips twitched and he shook his head, but he started off after his partner. "One day, but not today. We are going to look at the jewelry."

Everything was so shiny inside the store! Anya was told that she could not go inside because of something, but she had forgotten why. All she knew was that Daddy looked really worried and even Mommy made sure that she understood that she couldn't go inside. So she stood outside with her parents, her nose pressed against the glass to stare at the strings of white or yellow and sometimes red or blue strings of sparkles.

Another question popped into her head, and she turned to ask one of her parents about it. Mommy was down at another store just a little bit away, and Daddy was looking at something. Anya blinked. He looked kind of sick. His face was all white and he wasn't blinking. She followed his eyes to a box that had a big white sparkle inside of a circle of more glittery stuff.

"What's that?"

Daddy jumped and Anya stepped back in case she had done something wrong. Her dad took another minute before he took his eyes off the shiny thing in the box, and another one to actually talk. Anya had to repeat her question.

"It is a…it is called a ring." Daddy took her left hand and pulled lightly at her third biggest finger. "It goes on this finger because it is called the ring finger. This ring is a special ring." He pointed to the ring he had been staring at. "That is the kind of ring you give to someone you love very, very much."

"I love you very, very much! I love Mommy just as much too!"

Daddy chuckled. "It is a ring for grown-ups. We will find rings for special little girls."

Anya frowned and glanced at the ring again. "Do you love Mommy very, very much?" Daddy's smile tightened and he nodded. He was starting to look sick again. But this was important. "Would you give Mommy the special grown-up ring?"

He looked like he was going to answer, but instead, he called Mommy over. "I believe there is an ice cream place down the road? I have missed a call from Katyusha and want to call her back. I will meet you there?"

Mommy smiled and took the hand Daddy had been holding. "You want strawberry again, sweetie?"

"I like strawberry! You like chocolate with all those sprinkles on top and Daddy doesn't like ice cream that much." Mommy laughed. "Daddy was telling my about the sparkly things in the store. He said they were rings." She pointed to his ring finger. "He said that a grown-up ring goes right here, 'cause it's called a ring finger."

Mommy smiled and pointed to his other hand. "This is the hand that rings go on. C'mon, let's get ice cream."

Anya nodded and glanced over her shoulder to see if her dad was following him. He wasn't behind them, or even on his phone. Instead, he was inside the store, pointing to the big, grown-up ring.


	95. Wish

**A/N: **I got a bunch of stuff to do today, so not much for an intro. Sorry.

Someone was asking what happened to Natalia and Matthew, like, how they are doing and stuff. So I've been doing a lot of thinking and looking at how this story has gone right now and the rest of prompts. And it fits! Anyone else want to know what Mattie and Natalia are up to?

* * *

Alfred tugged Anya closer as they entered the small ice cream parlor. Though his eyes trailed along the kinds of flavors, sizes, and toppings displayed along the back wall, all he could think of was what Anya had rambled about.

Ivan had been telling her about rings? Why would he talk about it? The only thing he could see Ivan doing would be if he was looking at rings. Sure, Anya would ask what a ring would be, but how would she find that certain ring by herself?

"Mommy? They keep asking us what we want."

"Oh! Yeah, sure. You wanted strawberry, right?" Alfred shoved the buzzing thoughts to back of his mind for later. Or for never. Ivan couldn't have been staring at wedding rings. Ivan didn't do the romantic stuff like that. Anya had most likely just found it, or another couple staring at it, and asked what it was. There. That was it.

"What would you like, sir?"

"Yeah, I want a small strawberry cone and one of those banana sundaes" Alfred answered the grumpy looking teenager. He punched in some numbers on a cash register and an older girl behind him started filling up the ones.

"What about Daddy?" Anya reminded.

"Oh yeah. And a large vanilla cone." He smiled down at his daughter.

Okay, so ice cream was a pretty good distraction. So was Anya. She was always running around and getting into some kind of trouble, whether she fell into a puddle of mud after a heavy rainfall or she scarped a knee climbing over the couch. At least there were no more incidents with the scissors. She never ran and always held the sharp points down and away from her.

But that didn't stop the thoughts from coming. Every night was consumed by thoughts of that damn ring. It and its meaning. Half of the time, Alfred was wondering when Ivan was going to bring it out. The other half, he was reminding himself that he wasn't really there, so Anya could have meant anything about the situation.

Alfred found himself hoping whenever they dropped Anya off at her babysitters (Arthur's place. Alfred had reminded Ivan that there was always the chance of Natalia showing up if they let her stay at Katyusha's) and went out by themselves. Then, his hopes would come crashing down when they returned home without any hint of a ring. Ivan would ask him what was wrong, and it wasn't just awful to see the worry and hurt in Ivan's eyes, it was horrible to lie. Terrible to tell keep from him that he was waiting to propose each and every day.

"It's just so stupid," Alfred muttered to himself as he wiped the towel along the trail of water on a washed plate.

"What is so stupid?"

Alfred whirled around, his eyes wide, to find Ivan entering the kitchen. "J-just that, uh, we never got a dishwasher. You know."

Ivan made some kind of agreeing noise and picked up a pile of mail on the kitchen table. He flipped through the envelopes once, twice, before throwing them back to the tabletop. Alfred watched him carefully. He was never this…unsettled. And where was Anya? She was always follow him around.

"Where's Anya?"

It looked like Ivan jumped. Worry struck through him. "She is in her room."

Alfred frowned. "Why is she in her room? Did she do something?" He started to head out when Ivan grabbed his wrist. "Dude, I just want to check on her."

"Nyet, listen to me. Anya is fine. I just…wanted to do this."

"Okay, well do it."

Ivan's face twisted with something he couldn't place. "It is not as easy as you think." He sighed and fished in his pockets. He pulled out his phone, scowled, and checked his other pocket. "I am not sure how you do this America, but, from the movies you have made me watch…"

Alfred didn't know whether to laugh or cry or hit Ivan for being so late when he knelt on one knee and held out the tiny box. "Podsolnechnik, Fredka, Alfred. Will you marry me?"


	96. Hide and Seek

**A/N: **The next to chapters have similar titles, so either Mattie or Natalia could work for either or. But, Natalia is scary, so we should get her done and over with first. Or we could throw her in a ditch. I like that one.

I'm tired. I have more stuff to do. Not much to say. Bleh

* * *

Natalia went through her notes again. The papers slid against one another, creating a muffled swishing sound, as she pulled them from multiple piles, stacked them up, re-arranged, re-stacked, and scanned over and over.

The first pile she quickly dismissed. Those pages contained all the words Ivan had told her. At the very bottom were the ones Alfred had told her. Ivan had no reason to tell her where he was, so why would he be truthful about his position or his life or his house or his deeds? They were all lies.

The next stack was one she paid the most attention to. These notes were accounts of what Katyusha had told her. Though Katyusha had no reason to love her either, she would never outright lie like her brother would. Whatever Katyusha said would be false, but there would be hint of truth somewhere. It was her job to find out what it was. So far, she had gotten that Ivan had moved. That had been proven by the fact that it wasn't Ivan when she stormed his house. But where he was now, she couldn't say. Yet.

The third and last pile was what she had gotten out of other people. Why would they lie? Especially if a knife was pressed to their throat? She had questioned Matthew, the idiot's less idiotic and much quieter brother and his much more annoying friend, Francis. She had found Arthur and even taken Peter for a short period of time. He didn't have much to say about Ivan, but he did have a lot to spew about his big brother.

So, Ivan had gotten a house with Alfred. And they had a baby. That was just great. Perfect. For them. It was a nightmare for Natalia. It was hard not to break a window or even cross the entire country to look for Alfred and rip his throat out. That's what he deserved, for taking her big brother from her. And that girl was just an abomination.

The only thing standing in her way was Ivan's new address. It looked like no one had given her that information. Those two were smart, not giving anyone the whereabouts of their new location. Her big brother was getting smarter. That only made it more fun.

It looked like the hint for Ivan would just be one giant game of hide and seek. Ivan wanted to hide, and Natalia wanted to seek. And seek she would. And she would find him, no matter how long it took. She had her resources, her informants, her notes. It was only a matter of time now.

"You can run, Big Brother, is that how the saying goes? But you cannot hide forever."


	97. Inconsitency

**A/N: **God...what? Three or four days left, right? Jeesh...I know I keep saying it, but I can't believe it myself! DX Imms miss this...I'm gonna miss all of you! And reading the reviews. You guys are great!

It's late, I know. Work went late, had a going-away party, then had to drive a half-hour to drop-off my sister's boyfriend.

* * *

Matthew picked up the worn card. The edges were torn, the side ripped, and the whole thing had been folded, creased, and cringed many times over. He couldn't help it. The thing made him feel o much at one time.

The blond covered his brother's name printed in scrawling print at the bottom of the wedding invitation with his thumb. The first time he had done that, he was hoping that by not seeing it, it wouldn't be true. The second and third time, he was imagining that it would be his name under his finger. This time though…this time, he was even more upset.

It wasn't the kind of angry sadness because Ivan was getting married. It wasn't the gut-wrenching, heart-aching fury because it was Alfred that was marrying Ivan. It was a deep, stinging hurt in his heart. Because he had hated Alfred. He had hit him, cursed him out, and thrown him out. In an indirect way, but Alfred had left nonetheless.

Because of him.

Because he loved Ivan.

What did it matter, really? How could he have been so stupid to hate his own flesh and blood over a man? There were other people out there, people probably better than Ivan. How had it taken him this long to realize this?

But how many people were like Ivan? How many people had that rough accent but a way with words that everything flowed over like warm water? How many people were that tall, that fierce and strong? That beautiful?

Matthew crinkled the invitation again.

He shook his head and dumped it into the trash. Alfred was idiot for sending this to him. Then again, Alfred was just an idiot. His idiot brother…

He was sure that Ivan didn't know about this. Alfred had probably asked Ivan about it, Ivan had fought against it, and Alfred had secretly written one to him anyway and sent it without his fiancé's knowledge. That was just like Alfred. Just like his brother.

Matthew glanced at the trashcan. He frowned. With a stone of uncertainty and guilt weighing in his stomach, he reached for the wad of paper and tried his best to smooth out the worn card.

He was only going to write Alfred's address down. He wouldn't go to the wedding. He just wanted to know where his brother was living now. So he could send this back. Yeah, that was it. Just to send the card back. That would show Alfred.

Matthew jotted down the address of the wedding site under his brother's street name.


	98. Wedding

**A/N: **I've been thinking that I really want to meet someone who lives extremely far away from me, just so that they can tell me how my accent sounds to them. Because I have no idea how I sound like. It was just something a friend brought up and that I've been wondering about.

Now. THE FEELS, guys. The feels. I got a little teary-eyed on this. I'm so sappy DX My aunt just got married a few months ago to the best new-uncle ever! I love him, he's awesome! He's in a rock band ^^ Plus, his house has a pool, so yeah! So, I based the setting sort of on that marrage, because I was too young to remember the other ones I've ever been on. So, let me explain one thing: The guy marrying them is someone from the Court of Appeals. Google is awesome. Yeah, I actually did a minute of research. Anyway, a priest wouldn't marry a gay couple, but any person from any court or something that has ties with a church can do marriages. Tadaa!

Okay, you guys guessed the doctors earlier, but can you guys guess Alfred's cousin? I'm leaving a link at the bottom of this to show where I found the name.

* * *

It was small. But what did it matter? The whole thing was between Ivan and Alfred. To them, only each other mattered. They didn't care if anyone else witnessed the moment, as long as happened.

The wedding was to take place in a gazebo overlooking a lake. Of course, the wooden structure was white, freshly painted for the extravagance, and lilies and tulips had been planted around the perimeter of the small area. A handful of sunflowers dotted the ring of plants upon Alfred's request when having this set up.

The area was done up with sparkles and lights and pale blue and light purple ribbons hung from every corner, crisscrossing through the gazebo and dangling from the rafters inside. White petals were scattered along the floor, carefully placed though the wind tossed them around anyway, heedless of their importance.

The lake stretched on and on, meeting a flat piece of land two miles off covered in cattails and waterfowl. The relatively low, flat land the gazebo was placed on had only two rows of chairs facing the building. They were cheap, plastic folding chairs, but their white coloring and similar blue and lavender ribbons helped to hide the affect.

The setting sun was just about to kiss the horizon when a well concealed radio started to play its first track. Only a handful of carefully picked people stood and turned to watch Ivan walk down the center of the chairs. Arthur and Francis were one of the first to rise, both Alfred's friends and schoolmates. Ivan's cousin, Gilbert winked and gave the Russian a thumbs up while his brother, Ludwig, managed a small smile from next to the albino. Ivan's friends were the last to stand, and did so warily and shaking. There were only three of them; a curly blond-headed teen, an older brunette, and even older blond.

Anya came skipping and giggling first, tossing even more petals along the isle, on the chairs, and at Arthur. Ivan came down a minute later with Alfred's oldest cousin, a young, tan-skinned Hispanic girl named Maria Clara de la Cruz.

Ivan flushed as his white-haired cousin encouraged him with lewd gestures and turned his eyes elsewhere. His gaze ended up landing on an unsuspecting and very familiar blond. Francis found him looking and gave a tiny shake of his head. Briefly, Ivan wondered how hard it was for the other to sit here and watch Alfred get married to him. Then he wondered how the hell he even knew that Alfred was getting married.

His thoughts were interrupted when Maria pushed him up the stairs and he stopped in front of a tall podium where the man from some court of some appeals that Alfred had found was waiting. The radio's song ended and another began. Ivan felt his heart flutter in his chest, even before the man he was marrying stepped up.

Alfred was wearing a matching suit, but he had a lavender cloth in his chest pocket where Ivan had blue. Katyusha hung onto his arm as she escorted him up to the gazebo. Francis whistled and Ivan watched Matthew for any sign. The boy shrank back to avoid being seen by his older brother.

There was no best man, no maid of honor. The man marrying them wasn't even an official priest. But it was official nonetheless. They said the vows, Alfred hopeful and teary-eyed, Ivan breathless and anxious. They slipped the rings on, both of their hands shaking. When they kissed, they crashed their mouths together in a fight for love, for hope, for life.

And then it was over. Then they were married. Then, a whole new life began.

* * *

**A/N: ** hetalia fan made characters . wikia wiki /Maria_Clara_de_la_Cru NO CHEATING!


	99. Unkown Reality

**A/N: **It's 12:30am here, so it's officially a new day. Which means another chapter! It's extremely early though, isn't it? Well, my soul sister is over, she's playing my GameCube, and I got nothing better to do. So here it is! And yes, Alfred's cousin was Mexico.

Can you guys give me 20 reviews before this over? That's less than 8 reviews a chapter. You guys have been giving me 11 a chapter, so I know this is possible. We're just so close to 400 reviews that I want it! So bad DX So...please? More is always welcome as well~

* * *

He had to be dreaming. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Nothing was ever all rainbows and sparkles. Life always got in the way. Something bad always happened. There had to be a catch.

Everything was just too damn perfect, from the picture-perfect sunset on the lake to the ribbons floating on a light, cool breeze. Even the flipping sparkles were perfect. And Alfred didn't even need to get started on the flower petals.

The set-up was perfect, the mood was perfect, _Ivan _was perfect. He was amazing in his solid black suit, broken only by the white shirt underneath and the light blue fabric tucked into his breast pocket – Alfred's favorite color.

The whole dang thing was just so perfect that he wanted to cry. When Ivan kissed him, he did. It was just too much. He loved Ivan with all his spirit, all his soul, and he wanted to tell Ivan that this was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Anya just made the thing better. Alfred's heart was just going to burst if anything else happened. It didn't even matter how much happiness it brought him, he was going to explode. Even if Ivan just pulled out a Hershey Kiss or something.

And then he saw Matthew.

His brother had gone unnoticed throughout the entire wedding, hiding in between Francis and Arthur, trying to blend into the folding chair. It wasn't until the very end, when everyone was heading back to the after-party when Alfred caught a glimpse of blond hair and lavender eyes.

Yeah, that just about broke him.

Mattie's eyes were wide and his face pale when Alfred caught him, tears running down his face and his bottom lip trembling. He probably looked like a stupid fool, just standing there crying silently. Maybe scary, from his brother's reaction.

He wasn't mad though. He couldn't feel anything behind the giant, thick wall of utter happiness and excitement and overall completeness that he felt as he took in the sight of Matthew. It really had to be a dream.

Why would Mattie have to come, to watch his brother marry the man he loved? It had to be an illusion. Mattie had stayed far away all those years, never calling, never mailing, despite all the texts Alfred had sent. But, when he threw his arms around his brother's neck, Matthew's frame stayed solid and firm beneath him.

"Oh, God, Mattie," he said in a chocked whisper. Just saying the name was amazing. He felt arms wrap around him hesitantly and his heart picked up the pace. It just felt so good.

"Hi, Alfred."

Mattie shifted uncomfortably as a silence stretched on, broken only by Alfred's muffled cries and an occasional sniffle as his older brother pulled him closer. There was a sharp tug on his dress pants and he glanced down to see the little blonde-haired girl from earlier.

Anya blinked her big blue eyes up at Matthew. "Mommy, who is this?"

Alfred ruffled her hair, reminding himself to tell Ivan that they needed to get her haircut soon. "Sweetie, this is Matthew. He's my brother. Your uncle. Uncle Mattie."

Alfred caught the flash of pain in his brother's eyes, but he was ready to die when Mattie forced a smile. "Don't get your…daughter to start with that nickname too."

Alfred's grin widened to the point where it hurt and he flung himself at his brother again. "God, it's just so, so, so great to see you. I missed you. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to hate Ivan, or Anya, or yourself. I just…your my bro and I love you, you know?"

Mattie's lips twisted into an awkward smile and he none to happily patted Alfred's back. "I came to the wedding, didn't I?" he muttered.

It had to have been dream. Nothing ever went this flawless, this perfect. But when Alfred woke up the next morning, after the gazebo had been dismantled, the relatives and friends sent home, the house cleaned up and the food put away, he found the bright band of gold circling his ring finger and Ivan asleep next to him, a matching ring on his finger.

This was reality. His reality. And it was perfect.


	100. Rebirth

**A/N: **Some of you are saying how you're upset that this is the last chapter. I would like to say that this is **not the last chapter. **I will repeat. **This is not the last chapter!** I had a mini rant of le Purge and put a petition up (chapter 17, I think), and it messed the numbers up. So there will be **101 ****chapters.** Well, 102 chapters for what I have planned, but it won't be a chapter, chapter.

So you have another day to cry and get diabetes! Have fun~

I'm going to the dentist today. Save me. What happens if they find a cavity? *glances at fanfic* It's so sweet I got cavities DX

This is what happened to Mattie. The final of Mattie. You can decide on what you want Natalia's to be. She's just been stalking.

* * *

Matthew took Anya by the hand and led her to the kitchen where Alfred and Ivan were making lunch. As soon as the little girl saw them, she rushed up and gave each of her parents a tight hug around their legs – the highest up she could reach – before she realized that her uncle was still in the room. With a shout, she launched herself at Matthew and hugged him too.

Alfred chuckled and ruffled his daughter's and brother's hair – much to Matthew's annoyance and Anya's delight – and Mattie managed a small smile. He watched the family head to the table before going to get a seat himself.

It was still hard to see them all connected by bonds that Matthew would never share with them. It was still hard to watch Alfred and Ivan cuddle and kiss. It was still hard to see Anya. But those sour feelings had shrunk considerably after the wedding. He had never thought about what Alfred wanted, not until he chewed upon the words and tears his brother had shown him after the wedding. Knowing that Alfred knew, on some level, what he was going through and telling him all that…It wasn't like Alfred, and it had helped.

And, well, so did some other things.

There was a furious pounding on the door and Ivan sighed. Alfred shot his brother a questioning look and Matthew blushed. Alfred's lips spread into a feral grin. Some _people _helped too. Well, one person in particular.

"I know you're in there," a loud voice called, the knocking only increasing in its pace. "I can smell the unawesomeness! Let me in!"

Ivan glared at Matthew, daring him to open the door. Alfred was silently cheering him on with that spark in his bright blue eyes. Anya was laughing. "Uncle Gil Gil!"

"That proves that there's people there!" Gilbert shouted. He started to kick the door.

"Open it before he breaks that thing," Ivan muttered and Matthew happily obliged.

"Birdie! You saved me!" Gilbert gathered him up in his arms and Matthew's flushed face went fire truck. "It just proves how awesome you are! You're so awesome that you could date someone as awesome as me. Just remember that I'm still the awesomest."

"Yes, yes," the blond mumbled, brushing himself down in a attempt to get his mad blush under control.

"Look at little Anya! Ivan, for an ugly beast like you, you sure make one adorable baby." Gilbert left Matthew blushing and fidgeting in the doorway in favor of gushing over his niece.

But Matthew didn't mind. Really, he didn't. He was still trying to get used to all of the attention, so some of that attention being taken off him was a bit of a relief. It was still a weird feeling to know that someone loved him. But it was a nice feeling. He wondered if Alfred felt like this too, warm all over and butterflies constantly in his stomach. No wonder he had never strayed from Ivan. It was a really nice feeling.

As Gilbert dragged him back to the kitchen table, Matthew realized that, if this had happened just a few weeks ago, he would have punched his brother in the face. Now, he just felt a kind of sadness in his heart. But that as quickly replaced as Gilbert kissed him. He loved Alfred, and he still had feelings for Ivan. Anya was a cute little thing, and he loved her too.

But he had Gil. He loved Gil with everything he had, even if he was shy and unsure. Alfred had poured his feelings for him, and he had changed. For the better.

Matthew's fingers interlaced with his boyfriend's under the table. Gilbert blinked in surprise before his face smoothed out into a lazy smile. The blond's stomach turned into mush and his heart pounded in his chest. He glanced away quickly, but the tightening of the grip was the only sign he needed to know that Gilbert was fine with that.

It was nice. The whole thing was nice. He liked loving Gilbert. He liked watching Anya. He liked being back with Alfred.

He was glad he had changed.


	101. Past and Future

**A/N: **Last chapter guys. This is it. I'm gonna cry right now...I loved writing this, I loved hearing from all of you...I don't know what to do with my life anymore...*sighs* I wish I could keep on writing, but all things must come to an end. The good things always end sooner. I'm glad I could do this for all of you. Thank you all so much.

I'd really like to thank jesjustcan'tdance, Sebastian Hewajima, Threegreenbeans, Hikary Sanoka, Gabrika, PastKolCheeseburger-san, pengirl100and2, Patata Peace, Puppet's Master, AliceBrownXD Cheyo Motart, everyonedeservesthechancetoF LY, SverigeXMe, lafayette722, SandiaHero, ChubbyCubby23, , DanieSora, mimiminite, Erelbrile, Pen Name Is Invalid, Livia-Van-Darret, Prussia 'Gilbert Beilschmidt, theredcoon, all you anonymous reviwers and anyone I may have forgotten. Yur reviews, no matter how long or short, make me smile and I read every single one! I'm going to re-ead them too ^^.

Thank you for favoriting, alerting, and all that "following" stuff is stupid!

THANK YOU!

* * *

"Dad, stop it," Anya whined. She covered her face with her hands, but that didn't stop the blush from racing across her skin.

"Do you remember when she used to call you Mommy, Fredka?" Ivan asked with a smirk. From under her fingers, Anya groaned.

"She was so cute back then," Alfred answered, laughing. "And then she found the internet."

"Oh my God, will you two just quit!?"

Ivan leaned over his partner's shoulder and pointed at another picture carefully placed in the scrapbook. There was a golden fringe around the photo of Anya on a wide, grassy hill, her long pale hair being pushed about by a large gust of wind. Though he couldn't see her face, Ivan remember how big and bright her eyes had been.

"That was when we went to Maine, da?"

"Oh yeah! 'Cause Anya wanted to see where Mattie lived in New Brunswick. God, that was an awful drive. And the little girl over here couldn't hold her bladder."

"I'm not little anymore," their daughter screeched, flying out of her chair. She snatched up the scrapbook and slammed it closed. When Alfred jumped up to take it back, she clutched it close to her chest and sat down again. "No more baby book."

"But we do it every year!" Alfred puffed his cheeks out, looking very much like the boy Ivan had met twelve years ago. It felt so much shorter, like it was just yesterday when they went to see those fireworks.

"Then you should know all about it by now and not have to see it." Anya responded with her out, puffed-out face.

He stuck his tongue out. "That's right! After the Maine one, we had the potty-trai-"

Anya threw the book at his head. "That's enough!" Ivan chuckled.

Before the blond could get any word in, the doorbell rang. Anya dashed down the stairs. "Peter!" The tall teenager – who once had been the little boy Alfred had to babysit – strode up the stairs and hugged her. Arthur came up a moment later with a stack of presents.

"Some help would be appreciated, you lazy gits," he called from behind the boxes and bags. Alfred barked out a laugh and stood up to help his friend. Matthew and Gilbert came only minutes later, much to Arthur's annoyance. "At least that frog Francis isn't here. You've finally done something right, Alfred!" He smiled at Anya. "Well, maybe two things."

Alfred rested his head on Ivan's shoulder as they sang happy birthday to their daughter. Ivan slipped his arms around his waist and watched the thirteen candles be blown out. Thirteen years was a short and a long time. Long enough for so many things to happen – to have a baby, get married, go to school – but too short to see it all happen. He wanted this time to never end, being a happy family.

Ivan wondered what would happen to it all. They were getting older, not much older, but old enough to make things different. He himself was in his thirties, Alfred just reaching past the last twenties. And Anya was thirteen.

In four years she would be in college. Would she get a boyfriend in those times? What would she become? What career path would she take?

As Ivan watched Peter throw a handful of cake at his older brother and Anya's face glow as he giggled, he no longer wanted to think about the future. There were too many why's and how's. And the past, while it had been very, very fun, would never happen again. But the present…the present was the best part, because nothing ever happened as one thought it would.

He tightened his hold on Alfred and the blond gave him a peck on the cheek. "We did good, man," he chuckled. "We did good."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'm done here. But I have something for you.

I CHALLENGE YOU! All of you, who have either reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just read, I CHALLENGE YOU! I want to see more of these out here. I want YOU do use these prompts, to do a 100-day-challenge. And let me know! I'd like to see how you use my prompts!


End file.
